Beasts Within
by MintLeafeon
Summary: The Jinchuuriki...everyone knows the original nine. What if there was a tenth that was connected to them all in one way, shape or form. What would the Jinchuuriki do then? They are all on the run...they need a place to hide...what place is left? Japan.
1. Tail 1: New Home

**Beasts Within**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

* * *

Tail 1: New Home

The Nine Jinchuuriki's of the Elemental Nations were running. Running from what? The Akatsuki was what. The Akatsuki had finally caught up to them once again and were chasing them down trying to capture them and extract the demons within the Jinchuurikis. Naruto saw a girl up ahead and immediately motioned for the others to follow him into the cave where she was at.

The eight other Jinchuuriki nodded before running straight towards the cave and away from their Akatsuki pursuers. As soon as the nine Jinchuuriki were safely in the cave, the girl did hand signs and placed her hands on the bottom of the cave entrance. A seal glowed before a wall came up from the ground and covered the cave entrance effectively hiding them from the Akatsuki.

The girl took a deep breath before looking towards her nine best friends. The girl channeled chakra into her voice and hands before walking over to them and started speaking to them and healing them in the process using her voice and hands. "So how are you all?"

A blond haired male was panting and took deep breaths before answering with a sarcastic tone, "How do you think we are kiddo?" This was Naruto, holder of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

The girl laughed which caused some of the scars on the nine demon holders to heal quicker. "We need to get you, Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu, and Killer Bee away from the Elemental Nations. Otherwise, you will always be in Akatsuki's grasps."

The red haired teenage boy with the kanji for love on his forehead looked up from the ground towards the girl. "Where do you suggest we go then? We have no homes besides in our villages, and obviously we can't stay there without being targeted even easier," he said raising an eyebrow. This was Gaara, holder of the Ichibi no Shukaku.

The girl scoffed before glaring at the red-head. "Do you always have to be such a fun killer? Just so you know I have an idea of where to go. As you all know, I wasn't born in the Elemental Nations correct?" She saw them nod before continuing. "Well, I've got plenty of homes as inheritance from my parents all over a country called Japan. I plan to move every one of you into Japan and have you all live in those houses. Don't worry about the payments. Everything has already been paid off when my parents were still alive until they were killed by the ninjas a few years ago. Anyways…with the money I have from my inheritance I have opened up nine bank accounts for all of you. I'll deposit an allowance for each and every one of you every week as long as you behave and stay inside the limit for necessities. You can drop the dope mask Naruto, we all know you don't really act like that anyway."

Yugito, the holder of the Nibi no Bakeneko, said, "What are we going to do if the Akatsuki show up in our new homes in…Japan." The word sounded a bit foreign on the groups' tongues.

The girl smirked before walking over to Yugito and putting an arm over the holder's shoulders. She said, "The Akatsuki won't know that you even left the country until the wall of this cave crumbles down which won't be for a few more months. My chakra will keep it up as long as I can. Now let's go to my home in Japan and get you some clothes."

The group nodded before heading out towards the other end of the cave. When they finally emerged after a few hours of walking they reached outside the cave. They all covered their eyes to get used to the sunlight before looking out towards where they were. They all stared at the mansion in front of their eyes and widened their eyes, and their jaws dropped open.

The girl turned towards them all and said, "Welcome to my mansion. School in this part of the world won't start for another three weeks, so you have that amount of time in order to get what you need from my mansion and then move to the other houses I have in other towns. Let's take you into the mansion now," she finished before getting behind the group and pushing them all into the mansion through the front doors.

After the group finally snapped out of their shock, they started walking on their own. The girl got in front of them and led them through five hallways before finally coming to a room in the west wing of the house. She opened the doors to show the group what was inside.

What the group saw made them go into shock once again. Inside the room was not a bedroom, not a kitchen, not a recreational room, but…an entire wardrobe fit for ten people for a whole year!

The group was snapped out of staring when the girl next to them coughed loudly and said, "I had these wardrobes ready just in case the Akatsuki found you guys again and needed to escape. I've had this wardrobe ready for about a year now. The clothes will change sizes in order to fit you correctly thanks to a little chakra. Now then, I labeled each part of the wardrobe for each and every one of you. Now then," she pulled out nine suitcases. Each of the suitcases had a picture of a certain number of tails. The number of tails represented the tailed demon within each Jinchuuriki. She handed them out to each respective member and said, "Look through your parts of the wardrobe and start packing. After you're done packing the clothes, we'll start packing the weapons you might need. Also meet me in the seals room in an hour. The seals room is in the east wing of the mansion. It's easily recognizable. If you don't see it, then I think you need to get your eyes checked. Don't forget to change your clothes. See you in an hour then!" the girl yelled before waving at the group and running off towards the seal room.

The nine Jinchuuriki were still shocked and sighed while shaking their heads at the girl's actions. She may be helpful to them, but she was too energetic for her own good sometimes.

The group went to their separate sections of the wardrobe and saw the changing rooms. They started packing their clothes into the suitcase to see that nearly all of the clothes would be compressed with chakra to allow even more space in the suitcase.

After an hour, the group came out with their suitcases in hand and walked towards the seals room. They decided to change into their new clothes later considering they had no idea what was going to happen once they got into the seals room.

The girl wasn't kidding when she said that the seals room was easily recognizable. On the door was a sign for the room, but that wasn't the most obvious part to determine what room. The most recognizable part of the door that distinguished the room were the many circles and seals placed on the door that only Jinchuuriki could see. She was right about them being able to recognize it. She only allowed Jinchuurikis into her home and those that were blind wouldn't even be able to tell where the door was to begin with to steal her secrets anyhow.

Once they got to the room, they knocked twice before entering the room when they got the say-so. They entered the room and saw their little female friend on the ground inside a seal. The seal contained two circles. In between the two circles was a space that was filled with 18 kanji symbols. Inside the smaller circle was a pentagon which contained a star. The star was divided into ten spaces, each containing a number written in kanji. In the spaces that weren't filled up by the star in the pentagon were five more kanji symbols.

They saw the girl turn to look at them. "Well then…shall we begin," she said with a sly smile and her eyes closed into an upside down 'U'. The other Jinchuuriki nodded before they got started with the meeting they usually had when they were all together.


	2. Tail 2: A New Beginning

**Beasts Within**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

* * *

I'm making it a new requirement for my stories. This will be the first one it applies to though. Considering some people alert my story but don't review. I'm going to wait until the chapter has at least 5 reviews before I post up a new chapter. I want to know what people think of the story whether it is good advice, a good comment, or a flamer. Thanks for understanding and hope you can review. 0=D

* * *

Tail 2: A New Beginning

The Jinchuuriki all walked into the room and waited for the girl's instructions.

The girl looked at all the suitcases they had and pointed to the wall furthest away from the seal and told them all, "Put your suitcases there. I'm going to require you to sit on a certain spot in the circle."

The group did as they were told and went back to the girl waiting.

She grinned before looking towards the group once again. She shook her head before saying, "After this is done, change into your new clothes. Those clothes right now are a bit tattered don't you think?"

Looking down at their clothes, the Jinchuurikis realized what she meant. The clothes were all torn and dirty from running away from the Akatsuki some few hours prior to this.

Chuckling, the girl pointed to Gaara, Yagura (holder of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame), Han (holder of the Gobi no Irukauma), Fu (holder of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi), and Naruto. "You five go stand at the points on the star where the sides of the pentagon meet." She saw the five Jinchuuriki nod before going to their designated places. Their places where determined by the number kanji written on that part of the star. Looking towards the other four, she said, "Stand at the edges of the outer circle in the positions of North, South, East and West. Yugito (holder of the Nibi no Bakeneko) take North, Roshi (holder of the Yonbi no Saru) take East, Utakata (holder of the Rokubi no Namekuji) take South, and Killer Bee (holder of the Hachibi no Kyogyu) take West got it?" She saw the remaining four holders nod their heads before going towards the outer circle. Grinning, the girl went to the center of the star and reached into her pocket for an ink ball. The ink ball matched her chakra and when she popped the ink ball, the ink covered her hands attracted to her chakra. She then placed her hands on the seal careful to not add any more markings and chanted, "Seal our true forms, or shall we be captured, seal our power, or shall we be murdered, by the power combined by all bijuu, seal our transformations to lead us to virtue." The seal glowed before fading back into the ground. All the Jinchuuriki as well as the girl felt a tingling sensation in their hands and looked. They each had a colored ring representing their demon. They all looked at the girl to see that she had nine rings on her fingers. One ring was on each finger for each bijuu besides on her left ring finger.

The girl sighed before getting them their suitcases and leading them out to the dining room.

Sitting down, the Jinchuurikis waited for the meeting to start with their female friend.

Said female sat at the head of the table. "I bet you are all wondering what that was about," she saw them nod before continuing, "That was a sealing ritual to seal our transformation abilities while we stay in this world. When the Akatsuki arrive, we will all meet again sometime someplace. I don't know where, and I don't know when. All I know is that somehow we will meet up when they finally arrive. I checked the seal back at the cave with the crystal ball in my foresight chamber. The seal will hold for about a year. We have that long to prepare before we meet them again but that is the maximum time. The minimum time is a few months which will be the start of Regional Tournament in my school's tennis team."

The Jinchuuriki nodded after processing the information.

"Now then," the girl continued, "I will assign you nine to different schools either alone or in partners. Personally I think two or three would be better just in case something happens, but that won't be able to fit. I will be going to Rikkaidai. I will pair six of you up from highest tail with lowest tail. Gaara, Naruto, you two will be going to Shitenhouji in the Kansai region. Yugito and Killer Bee will be heading towards Josei Shonan in the Kanagawa prefecture which is where we are now. Yagura and Fu will head towards Rokkaku in the Chiba prefecture. Roshi, Han, and Utakata will go between three schools in the Tokyo prefecture. Roshi will go to Seigaku; Han will go to Hyotei, while Utakata will head over to St. Rudolph. Any questions?"

Naruto raised his hand before the girl nodded towards his direction. He asked, "What should we refer to you in public? The same name we address you in the ninja world or your actual name.

The girl grinned before saying, "Call me Beast for now. You can call me my real name in public when we get there," she finished with a wink in his direction.

Naruto nodded before sitting back in his chair.

"Alright then, this meeting is adjourned. Now then, let's choose your new clothes," the girl yelled before pushing them into their own separate rooms to get changed into a new outfit.

Beast smiled at them when she saw them all come out. All of them were wearing similar outfits.

The boys of the group were wearing t-shirts that had a certain number of tails on the back side. The number of tails helped differentiate them and was respectful to their demon. On the front side of their shirts were chibi forms of their demons that Beast had sewed on herself. Naruto, Gaara, Roshi, Han, and Killer Bee all wore jeans that were a bit tight but still concealed the fact that they had weapon pouches underneath which she knew they had. Naruto was the only one to change his hair color by adding a few golden and red highlights with chakra to change his appearance a bit.

The girls of the group had mid-riff tank tops with their number of tails on the back as well. They also had chibi versions of their demons on the front. Yugito was wearing shorts that reached up to her knees that covered the kunai pouch she had on. Fu was wearing a short skirt that covered a pair of shorts that went up to her mid-thighs. The two of them both had necklaces on that had a trinket that resembled a normal version of their demon if they were actual animals instead of demons.

They had all gotten rid of their village headbands and placed them inside their rooms that they chose when they first arrived before heading to the seals room. Each of them was wearing a color scheme that matched them perfectly (A/N: The color schemes that they were in a picture that has all of the Jinchuuriki).

Beast looked at them all before giving off a grin and having her eyes into two upside-down 'U's. "Now then, let's get some lunch before we get your weapons and find out how to hide them in your school uniforms. The barrier will be able to stop Akatsuki from coming in but…there is a drawback for that. It will only stop bandits and Akatsuki that are above A-rank. Anyone B-rank and lower will be able to make it through that barrier and come into this world got it?" she said with a grim expression.

Naruto looked at the others to see them looking down in thought. He looked back up to Beast and said, "And why should we be worried? We all have partners and the three schools that Roshi, Han, and Utakata will go to are pretty close to each other. There is no way that we can lose to those idiots."

The others looked up at their usually idiotic friend to smile at the boy. They all nodded in understanding and waited for her next announcement.

Beast smiled before saying, "Let me get changed into my normal outfit that I wear in public then." She left the hallway into a room down the hall.

After a few minutes, Beast came out in a new outfit. She was wearing a mid-riffed t-shirt with a picture of a fox on the front. She was wearing jeans that had a picture of a dragon that stopped at her knees with little cuffs representing flower petals at the ends. She was wearing slippers with diamond shaped buckles on the sides. Everyone could see the nine different colored rings on her fingers and also saw star shaped tattoos on her hands and wrists. They could also see the tattoos on her lower legs. She had on a black choker and a pointed star shaped pin with four ribbons coming out from each side in her pure white hair that also had small silver highlights that brought out her golden-colored eyes.

Beast stared at them and said, "Let's go then. You know to use my true name in public."

The Jinchuuriki group nodded before following the girl out of the mansion for lunch and watched as she bit her thumb and wiped it across the door to seal off the house from any intruders. They also saw her do the same thing to the front gates to throw out intruders that weren't Jinchuuriki or her old schoolmates.

They went out into the forest and walked for about a mile before coming to a place where the dirt path turned into a cement path which signaled the boundary of the town and the forest path to her home.

They walked about four blocks before Beast stopped in front of a restaurant. She said, "This is one of my favorite restaurants to go to. Come on, let's go in. It's got everything from rice to fish to meat to fruits to-"

"-Enough already!" the group yelled out in exasperation. "We get it! It has practically everything that you could eat in this place! Let's go in before we attract a crowd."

The group was about to walk in before a group of eight boys led by a red-haired woman, who looked too young to be a coach, stopped them and looked at them. The red-haired woman looked over the group before landing her eyes on Beast. She widened her eyes and motioned for her group, dressed in blue and grey shirts with white shorts to match. The group of boys walked over to her and looked at what she was staring at before widening her eyes as well. They all whispered one question, "Is that really you?"


	3. Tail 3: New Faces, New Personality

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

* * *

Sorry for taking so long. I'm trying to work on "Half-Breed" but I need to find something in order to continue it. Sorry for the long wait. School has been a killer and so is work. Sorry to keep you waiting for so long.

* * *

Tail 3: New Faces, New Personality

"Is that really you?"

The group of Jinchuuriki took another glance at the group. They could obviously tell that they were a tennis team if the tennis bags had anything to say about it. They were obviously in high school because of the uniform.

Yugito and Killer Bee looked at the group. Killer Bee saw these same outfits in his part of the wardrobe which he packed away. Yugito had gotten a female version of their outfits with a tank top and a skirt with shorts inside. The two now realized that this was the school they were going to go to in three weeks, Josei Shonan.

The tennis regulars from Josei Shonan got a good look at Beast and said one word, "Rose?"

Beast looked at them before smiling. She took in a deep breath before yelling out happily, "Hanamura-san! Takahisa-kun! Youhei-kun! Kouhei-kun! How nice to see you four again! How have you been? Has everyone been well? Still playing tennis I see…I swear that you guys live off of tennis nowadays," she finished before laughing out.

The two groups stared at the girl before joining in as well.

"So…" Yugito started, "how did your group meet Rose?"

The group looked to her, and the coach spoke. "The ones that she greeted have known her since Elementary School. Ever since she was little she has been switching from school to school every year for some odd reason," Hanamura answered to the blonde girl.

The Jinchuurikis looked toward Rose with a look that just asked 'Why?'

Rose just gave a sheepish smile and said, "Why don't we get inside and get something to eat while I answer your question guys?"

Both groups looked at the girl before nodding in agreement. They all went inside and found a large table that would be able to fit all 19 of them. After they ordered their food, the two groups continued staring at Rose for an explanation of why she kept switching between different schools across Japan ever since her elementary school years.

Rose took a deep breath before answering what was on their mind. "The reason I kept switching schools every year was so that I could get to know each of the people from each school. I knew my friends would be coming to Japan one day, but I also knew that they would have to be separated for personal reasons. Therefore, I wanted to make sure that they were in the best environment that will do them good along with students that were obviously in their year. Speaking of which, everyone this is Yugito and Killer Bee. They will be attending Josei Shonan as of this year. Yugito will be a second year, and Killer Bee will be a third year."

Kajimoto, the captain of the Josei Shonan tennis team, smiled and said, "It is nice to meet our two newest classmates before the year even starts. It's a pleasure to meet you. It's nice to know that Rose had other friends as well."

The group of Jinchuuriki looked at each other and said telepathically, '_They don't know how close we really are to each other. We're more like brothers and sisters than just friends now right Rose?_'

Rose gave a small nod that was only caught by her group. The tennis team members were busy talking amongst each other to notice the little gesture.

"Wait," Kouhei, the blue haired male of the two siblings, started, "if Yugito and Killer Bee are coming to our school. What about the rest of you? Where are you going to head?"

Rose stared at Kouhei and asked, "Do you really want to know?"

Youhei, the pink haired male of the two, just said, "Yes~!"

Rose stared at them with a small smile gracing her features. She opened her mouth to say something and the group inched closer to hear her answer. Her answer was unexpected to the group when she said, "Hi~mit~su~!"

Rose's group chuckled while the tennis team sweat-dropped.

Rose was just plain out laughing at the tennis team members. She also said, "If you want to know, you'll have to ask them yourselves when they have the time."

Shou, the doubles' partner of Daichi, looked confused at that statement. "What do you mean, when they have the time? Don't they have the time now?"

Rose smiled at the boy and said, "The food is here if you haven't noticed. They still have to pack up for their trips to their respective prefecture anyways. They've only arrived to Japan today, and I still need to help them pack up what they need."

With that, the group left Rose alone about the matter and proceeded to eat the food that they ordered.

After the two groups were finished eating, Rose's group left the restaurant paying for their food in the process. They said their good-byes to Josei Shonan and left towards another shop.

"Where are we heading Rose?" Fu asked.

Rose looked over at Fu over her shoulder and said, "We're just heading to a tennis sports shop."

"Why?" Gaara bluntly asked.

Rose just sweat-dropped at Gaara's behavior. '_Let's hope Naruto can change his behavior when he gets to Shitenhouji. I'm pretty sure that Kintarou would be a big help as well in that. Can't wait to see what happens. I mean sure Naruto is more mature that he acts, but he still enjoys a good prank along with Kintarou._' "I'm just fetching some supplies for my matches Gaara. No need to worry your little red-head."

Gaara just glared at the girl before turning away to talk to Naruto. Rose smiled at the two. Ever since the incident where Naruto stopped Gaara from destroying Konoha, the two have been getting closer and closer.

Rose led the group along the way to the nearest tennis sports shop. When she got there she saw a mess of black hair in a yellow and black tennis outfit arguing with a red-haired man in the same outfit chewing bubble gum. She smiled and ran towards the boy yelling out his name, "Akaya-kun!"

Said person stopped arguing with his senpai and turned to look at the person who yelled his name. He was frowning at first, but it changed into a smile once he saw who it was that yelled. He turned towards the girl and yelled out her name as well, "Rose-chan! How have you been?" He had his arms open because he knew that the girl loved to hug other people.

Rose ran towards the boy and jumped into his arms hugging him in the process. She turned towards her group and yelled out, "Hey everyone! This is my childhood friend Akaya! Kirihara Akaya! Say hello!"

Rose's group finally caught up to the girl after running and nodded their greetings because they couldn't talk right now. As soon as Rose saw the boy, she shot off like a bullet. Who knew that she was that fast even without her demon abilities?

The group behind Kirihara looked at the girl hanging over his shoulders. They saw her white hair that had silver highlights throughout that brought out her golden-colored eyes.

Rose noticed that people were giving her stares and immediately jumped off of Kirihara and went behind Killer Bee.

The two groups were confused at her actions besides Kirihara. Said boy just sighed and said, "You don't need to be afraid of these people Rose. You've been in every school in Japan besides Rikkaidai haven't you?" They all watched the girl peek her head out from behind Killer Bee and saw her nod in response. Kirihara smiled before saying, "You don't need to worry. You're coming into our school as a second year with me right?" Again, they saw her nod and start inching out from Killer Bee.

"Kirihara?" a voice suddenly said breaking the few seconds of silence.

Rose jumped a bit and went back behind Killer Bee.

Kirihara sighed before saying, "Yes Marui-senpai?"

The red-hair Kirihara was arguing with earlier looked at the girl or at least tried to and said, "Who's the girl?"

Kirihara went around Killer Bee and gently grabbed Rose by the arm and slowly dragged her in front of the Rikkaidai tennis team. "This is Rose. Ryu Rose. She's my childhood friend. She's been through almost every school in Japan ever since her elementary years," he answered while he gave Rose a friendly smile.

Rose nodded at them for her greeting before going behind Kirihara seeing as he still held her arm.

Sanada, the vice-captain of the team, looked over at the girl before saying, "Is something wrong with her Kirihara? She was happily hugging you earlier was she not?" he finished while turning his stare over to Kirihara.

Kirihara sighed once more, he seemed to be doing that more lately when Rose was around, and responded, "She has a bit of a fright problem. Ever since she was little, whenever she got near anyone she didn't know she would hide behind someone she did know. She even did that during her elementary years. She has one childhood friend in each school that helped her become more accustomed to other people in those respective schools. I am her childhood friend that is in the Rikkaidai branch. I'm thinking that you kept switching around schools for your friends here right Rose?" he asked turning towards the girl.

The girl looked up and nodded her reply.

Kirihara raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why Rose? It made it a lot harder for you to open up to a group of people in those schools."

Rose stepped out from behind Kirihara and took a look towards her own group. She smiled before replying, "I wanted to make sure that any friends I made during those years would be in the same years as my friends here. I knew that they would come to Japan eventually and I wanted to make sure that they were safe in the schools that they are sent to. They can't all be sent to the same school for…personal reasons. Therefore I wanted to check out the schools and the people to make sure that they got the best out of it."

Kirihara looked towards Rose and put an arm over her shoulder and brought her close giving her a one-armed hug. "You really care about your friends Rose. You should at least worry about yourself for once in your life."

Rose looked towards Kirihara and just nodded her reply with a small smile.

The group of Jinchuuriki that kept silent during the entire conversation was a bit surprised. They knew that Rose was shy around people but not this shy. They all thought '_What is your true personality Rose?'_


	4. Tail 4: Her New Captain

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the Bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. School has been a killer and so is work. I took a page from my friend and decided to try and prewrite the chapters before I post them. I will start posting the remaining chapters for this story once evey week on Saturdays so that I have some time to work on the other fanfictions. Hope you like the chapter!

* * *

Tail 4: Her New Captain

"Where's your captain?" Rose asked while Rikkaidai was taking them to their school to watch them practice. Rose wouldn't let go of Kirihara's arm and still stayed next to him while Rikkaidai was in front of them with Rose's group of Jinchuuriki behind them.

All of the Rikkaidai tennis club members immediately tensed and stopped in their tracks.

Rose and the others stopped as well. Rose obviously knew that their captain was a delicate subject to talk about now that she noticed that the entire tennis group was tense. She wanted to know what was going on. If it was emotional problems, she could help with that. Psychological, she could help with as well. Physical…she would have to know what was going on to figure out how to help. That was how she became friends with all of the Jinchuuriki. Each of them had problems of their own whether it was beatings, assassination attempts, injuries, feelings of hate, anything that they had, she was able to help them with and help them overcome it.

Rose looked towards the other Jinchuuriki and said telepathically, '_Since this is a delicate subject to them, make sure that none of this information is leaked out to the schools that you are going to. Make sure my childhood friends in those schools don't find out either, got it?_' Rose saw all of the Jinchuurikis give a slight nod saying that they agreed to not spill a word about what Rikkaidai would say next. A promise a Jinchuuriki makes, they always keep no matter what.

Rose looked back towards Kirihara and asked, "What happened to your captain?"

Kirihara looked down at the ground before hesitantly saying, "He's…in the hospital." He saw Rose and the others widen their eyes and saw that they would not tell anyone. He could trust Rose right? "He's diagnosed with Guilian-Barre Syndrome. He's still in the hospital after he had another relapse. He found out that he may not be able to play tennis again. That's why we are all tense. Don't tell anyone, we don't know who would use that information as an advantage."

All of the Jinchuuriki just stared at Kirihara after processing the information in their heads. They all felt bad for the man. He was way too young to have that type of disease, and it seemed like his teammates felt the same way. The Jinchuuriki knew what Rose was thinking from her expression. She was going to help the captain no matter what happened.

Rose stared at Kirihara while thinking about what to do. She could of course heal him from the syndrome using her own blood, but that would be a bit weird to be drinking someone's blood. She could just mess with the machines and make it have a better rate of survival for his operation, but it would make the machines go haywire during any other operation besides the one to remove the syndrome. '_Man, this is frustrating,'_ she thought while scrunching up her face slightly in thought. She knew her friends from the ninja world knew that she was going to help her childhood friend's captain. After all, she wasn't known as 'Everlasting Flower' for nothing in the ninja world.

"Any chance we could meet him?" a voice asked from the group.

They all turned to see that it was Fu who asked that question.

"What for?" Marui asked.

The group of Jinchuuriki smiled before answering, "I'm pretty sure Rose would want to know who her new tennis captain is going to be."

The Rikkaidai club members, excluding Kirihara, went wide-eyed and yelled, "Huh!"

Kirihara covered his ears while Rose just stepped back from the yelling group. He breathed out when he knew they weren't going to yell again and uncovered his ears. "Rose has gotten permission along with her female friends to play on the tennis teams of their respective schools. That's why her green-haired friend said that Rose wants to meet her new captain. Happy now," he explained with his arms crossed over his chest and glaring at them for making Rose even more freaked out.

Rikkaidai just said, "Oh~," while the others just sweat-dropped. Rose was still afraid of them a bit but asked, "So…can we see him?"

They all looked towards Sanada who tensed a bit, but no one noticed. He took a deep breath before saying, "I'm sure that Yukimura wouldn't mind that we go and visit. It has been a week since we last visited."

Rose jumped up from behind Kirihara, her hand being taken off when Kirihara crossed his arms, and yelled out happily. "Be right back then," the girl said before they just saw a cloud of dust in her place. They looked behind them and saw Rose running towards a shop.

'_What is she doing going there?'_ they all thought…until she came out that is.

Rose came out with a bouquet of flowers in her arm as well as a small bag. She ran up to the group, linked her arms around Kirihara's, and said, "Are we going or not?"

The group just sweat-dropped and nodded. Rikkaidai led the way to the hospital where Yukimura was and went up to his room since the tennis club already knew where it was from memorization. Whenever one of the group members tried to see what was in the bag Rose was holding, they would get a glare from Rose or a slap to the hand. If they thought that she was weak, they were proved wrong when she slapped them a bit too hard which caused their hands to become red.

The entire group got up to Yukimura's room and knocked on the door twice. When they heard a 'come-in' from the other side of the door, they opened the door and went inside.

Yukimura was certainly surprised when he saw not only the Rikkaidai tennis club members but also another group. Yukimura looked over the crowd until he stopped at a girl right next to Kirihara carrying flowers and a bag in her other arm.

Rose let go of Kirihara's arm and slowly walked over to Yukimura. He was someone she didn't know, so she was pretty nervous about what she was doing right now. She walked over to the other side of the bed where she saw the vase and then put the bouquet of flowers in it.

The others were certainly surprised by this gesture. They didn't know why she brought the flowers until now. She wanted to make a good first impression on their captain.

The Jinchuuriki knew otherwise. They could sense the chakra in the flowers that Rose had put in them earlier. The flowers' fragrance would help Yukimura's healing process by entering his body and sooth any sore muscles he had. They wondered what else Rose brought over in that bag of hers.

Rose turned to Yukimura and gave off a small nervous smile.

Yukimura smiled back and looked at the bag she was holding.

Seeing that Yukimura was looking at the bag she had, Rose brought it off her arm and handed it over to the captain while tilting her head to the side giving off a small smile at the same time with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

Yukimura took the bag with a nod of his head and looked inside. He widened his eyes and started taking out the contents. Inside the bag was an assortment of items. There was a book about rehabilitation, a bottle of something red '_Ok no idea what that is. Better ask the girl'_ he thought before continuing, a necklace that resembled a tennis ball and racket, some CDs and some magazines.

The Jinchuurikis could all feel the chakra that Rose had put into each of those items except for the bottle of red liquid. They all knew that the chakra-enhanced items would help his sight improve as well as his hearing and strength. The book and magazines would help his sight by becoming blurry until he adjusted to it. The CDs would help sooth his tense muscles after working with the rehab he was doing. The necklace had a gravity seal on it to become heavier, so he would get stronger just by walking around with it. The red bottle of liquid…they had absolutely no clue.

Yukimura just stared at the gifts and turned his head to look at the girl to find out that she had walked back over to Kirihara and hid behind him. When Yukimura raised an eyebrow at the behavior, Kirihara decided to tell him about her fright. After the explanation, Yukimura smiled and motioned with his hand for the girl to come sit on the bed.

Rose looked at him and thought '_He won't hurt me right? He better not or else there will be hell to pay by my teammates.'_ She walked over to Yukimura and sat down next to his legs looking at him with a confused look.

Yukimura continued smiling and said, "Thank you for the gifts. I appreciate it. If you don't mind me asking, what is this red liquid?"

Rose's mouth parted a bit in surprise and her eyes widened a bit more to show her eye color. Rose then smiled with her eyes closed and said, "That's just a little something I made to help recover muscle tissue. Don't worry it doesn't taste bad. Just…make sure you only drink a small cup each day. Anymore and you'll pass out."

Yukimura's eyes widened along with everyone else's in the room. "How do you know this works?" he said with a questioning look.

Rose tilted her head over in confusion before saying, "Because I tested it myself."

"And what made you test it on yourself Rose?" Kirihara asked with a glare.

Rose immediately tensed up and turned her head towards Kirihara. She had a nervous look on her face as she answered. "I guess I forgot to tell you. One time when I was back in America I kind of um…fell off a cliff," she finished quickly.

The people in the room still heard her and yelled out, "What?"

Rose just twitched and hit them all on the head and said, "Shut up already. We are in a hospital for crying out loud."

The others started mumbling about a bi-polar white-haired little brat.

Rose unfortunately heard and immediately started glaring before she explained. "I met an old childhood friend in America, and we were exploring a mountain. We found the cliff and looked over to the horizon while his parents watched from the forest edge about…20 feet away I think. I noticed that the ground was starting to crack and then…the cliff started falling apart. I was able to catch my friend and pull him up but…after I pulled up my friend and pushed him off towards his parents…the ground crumbled under me as well. They had no time to react and I fell a good 30 feet before I landed on a ledge. It took them a good hour to get me off of the ledge. It took another hour to get me to the hospital. It ended up with me having a broken arm as well as two broken legs to work with. That's when I made that little concoction." '_More like found out about my Jinchuuriki powers and the nine bijuu I contained when I was unconscious.'_ "I was able to make sure that my arms and legs were well prepared after a month's time," she finished with a smile on her face.

The people in the room could only think one thing. '_She survived a cliff fall and recovered as well. Cool~,' _they all drawled out.

Yukimura stared at the smiling girl and said, "Are you going to Rikkaidai?" He saw her give a small nod in his direction before heading back over to Kirihara. "That's good then. We need more female players. The others are just too weak to handle the training."

Rose looked at him before smiling and said, "Nice to meet you Yukimura-buchou. Hope to see you soon." With that the entire group left the hospital and went their separate ways.


	5. Tail 5: Weapon Choices

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the Bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. School has been a killer and so is work. I took a page from my friend and decided to try and prewrite the chapters before I post them. I will start posting the remaining chapters for this story once evey week on Saturdays so that I have some time to work on the other fanfictions. Hope you like the chapter!

* * *

Tail 5: Weapon Choices

"We're home!" Rose yelled out to the group once they finally reached her mansion.

"Finally!" the group yelled. Rose had made them run the way from the hospital to the mansion. It normally wouldn't have been bad for them…if Rose didn't force them to use gravity seals on them as well.

Rose just smiled at the group and used a bit of her chakra to use the wind element to pick them all up from the ground and take them into the mansion. She also took off the seals so they wouldn't be as tired.

Rose dropped them off in each of their rooms with a message. 'Meet me tomorrow morning at 10 next to the weapons room. It's the room at the end of the hallway in the North wing of this mansion. Meet me at precisely 10, or I'll come and pick you up myself.'

They were all scared, so they went to bed early in order to wake up for tomorrow. Two more weeks left until they moved out of Rose's mansion and the start of school, and they were going to make it last.

Rose smiled on the way back to her room. When she was sure no one was watching, she dropped the smile and took on a blank look. She walked to her room in silence. It was pretty plain. A bed big enough for ten people just in case the others wanted a sleepover in their new home, along with a drawer full of clothes. Her closet was filled with compartments for weapons and poisons. It was also filled with clothes that were made for fighting and detailed her position in the Ninja world as 'Everlasting Flower'. She pulled out a small journal from her desk and started writing. She wrote for about a half hour before hiding the journal away so that no one would find it.

Rose stood up from her chair and stretched out her limbs. She went to the baths and changed into her blue nightgown before going to bed. Tomorrow was a new day for all of them.

* * *

The next morning was a bit chaotic. No one showed up at 10 in the morning next to the training room. The run from Akatsuki the previous day as well as the run Rose had the Jinchuuriki do back to her mansion really wore them out. Rose even forgot to wake them up for dinner!

When Rose didn't see anyone show up at the weapons room, her eye started twitching in anger. She went to the announcement room that was close to the front entrance and turned it on. She took a deep breath and yelled out, "Wake up before I go to your rooms and make you!"

All that was heard next was nine thumps from people hitting the ground after falling down off their beds. Rose was certainly happy that they finally woke up and then said into the microphone in a calmer manner, "Now that I have your attention, you have an hour to eat brunch quickly in the dining hall and get changed before heading over to the weaponry room. If I don't see you in an hour…good luck trying to defend yourself when you move to your prefecture."

Chuckling to herself, Rose heard the footsteps of the nine other Jinchuuriki hurrying off to the baths to quickly change and shower. She went to the weapons room and started checking out the different weapons. There was an aisle for ranged weapons and then sections for each type of ranged weapons like kunais, senbons, bows and arrows, etc. Other aisles were for other weapons like close combat; close ranged, aerial weapons, assassination, power, etc. The entire collection of weapons was all from the ninja world. She didn't collect any from this world because it would be suspicious of a 13-year old girl to be buying weapons, much less a gun and other things.

After an hour passed, Rose finished checking all the weapons to make sure that they were in good shape for the others to take to their prefecture. Hearing the door to the room open, Rose turned her attention to the doorway. There stood all of the Jinchuurikis in their new uniforms for their school along with their tennis uniforms in their arms.

"You all look good in those uniforms. Now then," Rose said with a smile before her eyes narrowed, "let's choose your weapons. You have this whole entire arsenal to choose from. Make sure that you can adjust your uniforms to hide the weapons without making it look too obvious. I can place gravity seals on them later to lighten the load if you choose too many weapons that come out to be too heavy for you to fight properly."

With that order said, the nine Jinchuuriki went off to the different sections to choose their weapons. Rose went off to wait near the entrance for when they all finished. She couldn't wait to see what they picked and how they made sure it was not noticeable on their outfits.

Naruto came out first, no surprise there. He always knew what weapons he wanted and knew how to alter his clothes to make them fit. He had a leather strap from his right shoulder to left hip that was normally used to hold weights. Instead of weights however, they were carrying kunais. The wristbands he was wearing served to hide the wire that could be attached to several weapons in a fight. He also had shuriken hidden in a headband that he was wearing loosely around his neck.

Killer Bee came out next. He wore wire around his neck coiling it around so much that it looked like a silver choker. He had two swords hidden in chakra enhanced sheaths in the back of his shirt. He had several daggers placed in pockets on his pants and hidden within his socks. He also had a strap from his right shoulder to left hip holding several more daggers.

Fu was the next one to show up. She had butterfly knives and butterfly swords hidden in her leather strap from her left shoulder to right hip and in the pockets she could find on her uniforms. She wore two new earrings that were in the shape of a wing. Rose took a closer look and asked her to reveal what those were. Fu nodded and took them off her ears and poured chakra into them. The earrings expanded and the wings shattered to reveal two wind chakrams with edges that resembled the wind.

Utakata came out in his outfit. He was carrying a flute in one hand. The others that were finished smirked as they sensed the wind chakra stored up to be released as sonic wave attacks when played for battle. He had a ring on his left pinky that resembled a snake. When he took it off and showed it, the ring turned into a whip with a snake body as the handle. On his back was a tattoo pattern for a snake which was revealed to be a snake sword that was very well hidden. The others just smirked at his choices.

Han was the next one to show up. He lifted his shirt to show the power shoulder strap filled with explosive tags. The others shook their heads. They should have figured he would do something with a bang. He was wearing a necklace with a water drop pendant. The pendant was revealed to be a water chakram with wave-like edges. The Jinchuuriki could sense the chakra he put into his clothes to be used as shields in case he got hurt which wasn't very often considering how agile he was in battle surprisingly considering all the armor he wore in the ninja world.

Roshi was the next to come out. He had a fire tattoo under his right eye which was revealed to be a fire chakram with sharp red edges that looked like spikes. He had shoulder protectors that doubled as a container for the chains he had on to attach to his weapons. He was wearing small pins in his hair that were actually small darts that could paralyze an opponent after a few seconds.

Yagura was next and he showed his bag which held his katana. He explained that he would always be carrying the bag at all times except during practice where he would have it next to the court. He had metsubushi in his power wrist straps which would help blind his opponent so he could get his katana if the occasion showed that he couldn't get it right away. His eyes were blue instead of purple thanks to the blue contacts he was wearing which when he took them off turned into lightning chakram with jagged edges that looked like a lightning bolt.

Yugito showed her red hair band to reveal that it was a whip with the element of fire. She had wire in her headband that was wrapped around her neck. On her back were two tattoos that resembled kusarigamas and showed that her bag contained many small seals used for storing caltrops. The group had to admit that Yugito looked a bit better with a red hair band to tie up her hair instead of the normal one…

Gaara was the last to come out with his weapons. He had an anklet with jagged edges on his left leg that turned into an earth-type chakram with the edges being like rock edges. He had explosive tags hidden in his power wrist straps along with kunai in the ankle straps he wore. He had armlets from his wrist to upper elbow that contained many shuriken.

Rose was certainly happy with their decision of weapons and ways to hide them. She revealed the weapons that she had on her right now. Her choker was revealed to be a blue whip that could cut through ice. The six star tattoos on the girl's wrists were actually chakram that had the five main elemental elements; fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning. She revealed another weapon which happened to be the pin she wore. After channeling chakra into it, the pin expanded until it grew into a windmill shuriken that was at first compressed.

The other Jinchuuriki stared at the weapons that Rose had. She had weapons that could double as offense and defense. She wasn't known as the 'Everlasting Flower' for nothing anyway, but the group couldn't help but wonder whether the tattoos on Rose's legs meant anything.

Rose smiled at them all and then compressed her weapons into the accessories she had on and then told them all to start packing their school materials. They would be preparing for their trip this week, relaxing with the entire group the next week and then move to their new homes during the last week. Rose, Yugito and Killer Bee were the only ones staying inside the mansion because they went to school in the Kanagawa prefecture.

It was going to be a long summer for the group indeed.


	6. Tail 6: Registrations!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the Bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. School has been a killer and so is work. I took a page from my friend and decided to try and prewrite the chapters before I post them. I will start posting the remaining chapters for this story once evey week on Saturdays so that I have some time to work on the other fanfictions. Hope you like the chapter!

* * *

Tail 6: Registrations!

**~Time Skip~ Two Weeks~**

The two weeks passed by quickly for the group of Jinchuuriki and were all being transported by a portal inside the connection room. Inside the room were three other portals. One led to Rose's home in the Kansai region that was close to Shitenhouji where Gaara and Naruto would be heading. The middle led to Chiba where Yagura and Fu would be going to Rokkaku. The last portal led to her home in Tokyo where Roshi would head to Seigaku, Han would go to Hyotei, and Utakata would head to St. Rudolph. They all led to the connection rooms in each house so they would be able to visit during certain times depending on the situations. If they were just for a visit, they would all have to use the normal means of transportation.

Rose waved to the group as they were about to leave and yelled out, "Make sure you don't get in trouble! My childhood friend in each school will be watching over you. I've already contacted them and told them who you were!"

Naruto looked back and asked, "How will we know who they are?"

Rose just smirked and then turned her back to the group walking towards the door. She turned her head over her shoulder and replied, "You'll just have to figure that out on your own Naru-kun. Now then…off you go!" she yelled as she used her unsealed chakrams to push them into the portals with the wind element.

Yugito and Killer Bee just stared at the now closed portals and looked towards Rose, who was putting away her chakrams back into her hands. Yugito asked, "Don't you think that was a little bit harsh?"

Killer Bee nodded his head and yelled out, "Yeah! Don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

Rose just smiled and closed her eyes. She motioned her head toward the clock and saw the two turn their heads before they widened their eyes. The two Jinchuuriki forgot that they were supposed to register in their school today…and they were going to be late!

The three of them rushed off to the entrance of the mansion before heading into the city. Once they reached the bus stop, Yugito and Killer Bee got on the bus saying their goodbyes and promising to be home at around seven at night. Rose nodded before the bus left and then went running towards Rikkaidai to turn in her registration form.

Rose turned the corner before running into someone. She looked up to see Kirihara shaking his head before he started glaring at her.

Kirihara glared at Rose before realizing who it was. He smirked and said, "Late for registration huh?" as he held out his hand for Rose to take.

Rose sheepishly nodded before taking the offered hand and got back up. Rose realized that they were going to be late in ten minutes. They were about an eight minute sprint away from there, but Kirihara could not sprint that long. Rose grabbed his hand and started sprinting towards the school.

Kirihara was just trying to keep up with Rose. She was going at an insane sprint to get them both to the school before they were both late for registration. After about six minutes of running, Rose was still sprinting towards the school. Kirihara could see the school and saw his tennis team, about to be their tennis team, waiting for him at the front gate for registration.

* * *

"Where is bakaya?" Niou whined while waiting for the boy.

The others just shrugged because they couldn't get in touch with Kirihara's cell phone.

Marui looked towards the road where Kirihara's house was and saw two people running. Well…one person sprinting with the other being dragged along. He squinted and said, "Hey? Doesn't that look like Rose and Kirihara?"

They all looked towards where Marui pointed and saw what he meant. They saw Rose running along with Kirihara to make it in time for the registration. There was four minutes left of registration before it closed off.

Yanagi looked at the situation and said, "There is a high possibility that if Rose can keep up that speed and has both of their paperwork, they will be able to make it before the time limit is over.

The others looked at the two and prayed that they made it to registration.

* * *

"Give me your registration papers Akaya!" Rose yelled while dragging Kirihara the rest of the way during her sprint.

Kirihara jumped a bit and grabbed the papers from his pocket and handed them over to Rose.

She smirked before taking out her own papers from her skirt pocket. "I'll turn these both in after I drop you off with the others then," she said taking his papers.

Rose looked back towards the gate entrance and focused her strength on her legs before giving off one last sprint towards the gates.

Kirihara was hanging onto Rose's hand trying not to trip on the ground as she sprinted.

Rose sprinted all the way to the waiting tennis team and let go of Kirihara's hand while still sprinting off towards the office to turn in the registration.

Kirihara was dropped onto the ground in front of the tennis regulars none too gently. He still had swirls in his eyes from the sprint that Rose dragged him on.

"Are you alright Akaya?" Yukimura asked stifling a chuckle along with the rest of the tennis regulars.

Kirihara shook his head before standing up staggering a bit. "I cannot believe how fast that girl can run sometimes. I swear they should call her a 'speed demon' with her speed on and off the court," he answered before falling down onto his back with swirls in his eyes.

The others couldn't handle it and started laughing while the more stoic ones were trying to stifle it but were failing miserably. Their shoulders were shaking from the pressure before they started chuckling quietly.

A sudden wind came by, and everyone saw a blur stop next to Kirihara and pulled him up.

Kirihara looked up to see Rose panting for her breath. "So…did you turn in the forms?" he asked while still catching his breath.

Rose just wanted to glare at him and say 'What do you think?' because she was incredibly tired from dragging them both to school but instead said, "Of course I turned in the forms. Why else would I be smiling right now?" she answered before her knees collapsed on her.

The others widened their eyes while Rose was busy rubbing her knees saying 'Ow, ow, ow, ow that freaking hurt…' The regulars could see the strain that Rose had put on her legs from all the sprinting.

Yanagi just had to ask in order to figure out how to help. "How long were you sprinting for?"

Rose looked up at him before inching closer to Kirihara. Her smile turned into a small little pout before saying, "I was sprinting for about eight minutes while dragging Akaya-kun to school for the registration forms. Why?"

Yanagi was certainly surprised. The girl was sprinting for eight minutes! No wonder the girl's legs were aching and straining.

"Man! I'm getting rusty if I get strained after only eight minutes. I need to practice more," Rose said getting up from the ground while stretching her legs out until they were fine.

"What do you mean by that?" Sanada asked finally saying something in the conversation instead of looking over the students coming out from registrations.

Rose tilted her head confused before answering. "I can usually sprint for at least a half hour if I practice long enough. This was only about eight minutes. Over a fourth of the time…I'm getting rusty. Kirihara you are SO helping me later in the week to pick up my stamina again," she said patting Kirihara in the back with a wink. The only reason she could sprint that long was because she was also being hunted in the ninja world but always had a henge on to disguise her true form, so she wouldn't be hunted in the real world as well.

Rose sighed out loud for the regulars to hear and say, "I wonder how the others are doing. They all left a few days ago for their registration days. Hope they made it in time…"

'_Is she talking about that one group of friends we saw earlier when she first met Yukimura?' _they all thought.

Yukimura was back in school thanks to the rehab that he had done in the three weeks. When he took his examinations with his teammates supporting him, the doctors found that nothing was wrong. He thought it was because of all the rehab he had done to get rid of it. Little did he know…that he had a little bit of help with the situation.

Rose smirked at Yukimura. She had begun to like these people. Sure she didn't fully trust them, but that could be gained later on. She inwardly smiled at the fact that Yukimura was out of the hospital. The Jinchuuriki blood in that bottle earlier must have done the trick. She was able to help them out without them even knowing what happened. As long as she didn't die, the Jinchuuriki blood would be functioning within his body and take care of the Guilian-Barre Syndrome from appearing again. She looked at the group before deciding to say something. "Are we going to get some lunch now? I'm kind of hungry Aka-kun."

Kirihara just rolled his eyes shaking his head. "Sure Ro-chan. Let's go then. You guys are coming too right?" he asked turning towards the tennis regulars.

They all nodded before they went to the same restaurant. Rose kept thinking back to her teammates back in the ninja world and wondered how they were faring with their schools. '_Oh well. They are the best of the best, so they should do fine even in a new environment…if they don't kill anyone. Please don't let them kill anyone Kami-sama!'_


	7. Tail 7: Should I or Shouldn't I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the Bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. School has been a killer and so is work. I took a page from my friend and decided to try and prewrite the chapters before I post them. I will start posting the remaining chapters for this story once evey week on Saturdays so that I have some time to work on the other fanfictions. Hope you like the chapter!

* * *

Tail 7: Should I or Shouldn't I?

"So this is the Rikkaidai tennis club?" a female voice asked from the tennis court sidelines.

"Yes, this is it Rose. Come on, let's sign you up," Kirihara said taking Rose's hand and dragging her to the registration table for the club.

The two were happy that classes were over for the day, and they were even in the same class! Rose looked around the tennis courts and saw how spacious the courts were. '_Tennis must be a big thing here then. That's not surprising considering their record of two straight national wins,' _she thought as she smiled at how Kirihara's team was doing. She wondered if any of her childhood friends' teams would do well to get to Nationals this year.

"Hey you two!" a voice yelled from in front of the two second years. They both stopped and looked to see a third year in front of them with a sneer on his face. The male took a look at Kirihara and said, "You know girls aren't allowed here…or is she your little girlfriend?" he said teasingly.

Kirihara's eyebrow twitched at the male's behavior. "You may be my senpai, but you have no right to stop my childhood friend from joining this club when she's already gotten permission to join," Kirihara said with a sneer of his own as he felt Rose get behind him and cling onto his arm.

The third year smiled...an evil grin was more likely to describe it… "Huh? So the little brat has got some backbone huh? Interesting…but…are you sure that girl is even worth joining the club. I mean look at her, she's hiding behind you right now!" he mocked pointing at Rose.

Rose jumped back behind Kirihara when the elder male had pointed at her. She peeked out from behind Kirihara once more thinking, '_Stupid men. Always trying to pick on the little girl. Wait till I show him what's up.'_

"I bet she can't even play. She's probably just a fan-girl trying to get the regulars attention including yours," the third year mocked twirling his hand around in a circle as if trying to get his point across.

Kirihara snapped and yelled out, "Oh please! She's already met the other regulars and didn't turn into a fan-girl once! I swear Higure, you are one of the most conceited people on this team to come to that sort of conclusion without even knowing her!"

The third year, now known as Higure**, **scowled before yelling, "You shouldn't treat a senpai like that you know! Now you're going to pay for that comment!" he yelled before pulling back a fist to punch Kirihara.

The people that were watching the two argue widened their eyes when they saw Higure about to punch Kirihara, the only second year regular on the team.

The other tennis regulars saw this behind the registration table and tried to make it to Kirihara and stop Higure but were too late.

They all saw the punch flying towards Kirihara's face before it was stopped. They all heard a gasp of pain but not from Kirihara…from Higure.

They all looked towards him after opening their eyes, they closed them earlier so they wouldn't see Kirihara get hit, and saw Higure's fist being held in Rose's grip. She had a glare on her face. The ones that didn't close their eyes knew what happened, mainly the tennis regulars knew.

Rose saw the punch coming and quickly pushed Kirihara out of the way before getting ready for the punch. She braced herself before pushing her hand forward to grip his fist before it even reached her. "Don't mess with my friends got it? Mess with Kirihara or his teammates, and I'll make sure you can't play tennis with them again," she said before stepping under him and lifting him over her shoulder, throwing him into the ground. "Now get away from my sight before something worse happens."

Higure was wide-eyed on the ground and got up quickly. The third year ran through the gates and back home before he could get hurt any more by the girl.

The spectators all turned toward Rose as the girl sighed and made her way to Kirihara with a smile on her face.

"Are you alright Akaya-kun?" Rose asked as she pulled Kirihara up from the ground from when she pushed him out of the way.

Kirihara gratefully took the offered hand and got back up saying, "Yeah I'm alright. Thanks for having my back as always," he said playfully punching her in the shoulder. "Looks like he won't be bugging us anytime soon huh?" he commented after putting an arm around Rose's shoulders.

Rose just smirked at the gate entrance before turning her attention toward the crowd that was staring at them. She blinked twice before jumping behind Kirihara. By now, everyone had heard about Rose's little fear besides Higure it seems. They couldn't help but think that the girl was bi-polar with the way she just acted.

The tennis regulars continued with the registrations and made sure that Rose got hers in. They wanted her to be with Kirihara because it seemed to make him a lot calmer in and out of tennis matches.

**~Time Skip~ Two Days~**

"I wonder whether my friends are okay in their new schools," Rose asked while eating her ice cream cone. The regulars were walking to Rose's mansion to spend some time with the girl. It was Kirihara's suggestion actually. Every time Rose went to a new school, one of her childhood friends would introduce her to a group, and she would sometimes invite them to her house.

Kirihara stared at Rose before asking, "What schools are they going to?"

Rose turned back at him before finishing her ice cream with another bite. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before saying, "You'll find that out in the tennis tournaments that you will have." She turned another corner with the other regulars following her. "My house is a few more blocks away. It's in the forest area."

Marui had just finished his own ice cream cone; Rose bought all of the regulars' one as a gift for taking care of her on the first day of school when fan-girls pretty much ambushed her for being near the regulars earlier. He swallowed before asking, "Why is your house so far away from the school? I'm surprised you made it to school on the registration day if you really did leave at the time you said."

Rose gave a small smile and turned back to face him. She put her hands behind her back and said, "Would you rather run all the way there instead. After all we just had practice."

The regulars all widened their eyes except for Kirihara, Yukimura, Sanada, Yagyuu, and Yanagi. They all thought '_She would make us run up to her house instead? I'd rather walk!'_ The regulars shook their heads before walking up to catch up with her.

The regulars finally reached the house…err, scratch that, mansion and widened their eyes at the size.

While the group of boys was looking at the house, Rose quickly pulled her thumb to her mouth and slashed it across her fangs and wiped it across the gates. She thought that nobody saw her do this…except for one person.

'_What did she do that for? Might as well see what she does next before mentioning anything,'_ the one boy thought.

They all looked up to the door as they walked up to it. Rose hid her bloodied thumb and when she reached for the doorknob, she swiped the blood across it while turning it at the same time. The seals on the gate and doorknob were released, and Rose smiled that the alarms wouldn't go off with these people in her home. Rose opened the door and let the group in.

The entire group, besides Kirihara, couldn't believe how big the mansion was. When they walked down the corridors, they saw halls that had no doors and no pictures. Those were the walls that hid the Jinchuuriki rooms that were meant only to be seen by the Jinchuuriki themselves and no one else.

"What's with those empty hallways?" Marui asked finally looking away from the corridors.

"Just some space to meditate and relax without having people after you," Rose answered leading them all to the kitchen.

"How could you hide in there? It's all empty," Niou asked looking at the pictures and antique weapons in the display cases on their way to get some food.

"Exactly that. With the place so empty, no one would take a look in such an obvious place. It also helped when there are support beams at the top and there are hidden holding spaces to get up there. No one looks up anymore except when playing tennis for some odd reason," Rose remarked finally getting to the kitchen door. "Alright guys, grab whatever you like," she said as she opened the door to the kitchen.

The doors opened to reveal a room with all tons of cooking equipment. Even the most amateur of cooks could probably make something good in this place. Rose went over to the fridge in order to get something for herself, and the others followed her example and grabbed whatever they wanted to eat.

None of them except one noticed that Rose had left the room, that one boy being the same one who saw Rose wiping her bloodied thumb onto the gates and doorknob earlier. '_Where did she go?'_ the boy thought before bringing his food out and walking towards the first empty hallway he saw. He looked up and around the hallway but found nothing. He continued in the same manner until he reached the fourth hallway. He looked up and saw Rose on a support beam next to the window watching the sunset. She looked like she was happily dangling her legs, but that wasn't what he noticed. What he noticed was the blank look on her face. In the few days that the boy had known her, she always had a smile or a nervous look on her face no matter what she was doing.

He looked around and saw the hidden holding spaces and started climbing up. Once he reached her, he sat down next to her. It seems that she didn't notice him there until he tapped her on the shoulder.

She jumped a bit before nearly falling off. The boy would have caught her…if she didn't bend her legs to wrap around the beam to keep her in place when she was about halfway back. She slowly pulled herself up and looked at the boy with a small glare. The glare disappeared and was replaced with a small smile and a greeting, "Hello, Marui-senpai. What can I do for you?"

Marui looked around and at the entrance to the hallway. He looked back at her before asking, "Why did you wipe your blood onto the gates and the doorknob before we got in?"

Rose widened her eyes before jumping off. Marui gasped but stopped when he saw her flip in the air and land in a crouching position before getting back up. Rose's eyes were darting back and forth, and she decided to call the other Jinchuuriki.

'_Are you guys there?'_Rose asked.

'_Yeah, we're here. What's up Rose?'_ she heard from the others.

Rose smiled before continuing. '_One of my teammates saw me wipe blood onto the seal of mine, Yugito's and Killer Bee's house. Yugito and Killer Bee are in town hanging out with Josei Shonan by the way. Should I tell him about us or not?'_

_ 'We vote not. Who knows what the boy will do with the information?'_

_ 'We could always wipe his memory…'_

_ 'Still no Rose…definitely no…who knows how he would react to the news. Remember the last person who you told from the ninja world about the Jinchuuriki…the guy nearly _killed _you.'_

_ 'Fine, fine I won't tell the guy. But he's going to wonder how the heck I jumped from the support beam onto the ground without hurting myself.'_

_ 'Make a lie. You were always good at lying.'_

_ 'Fine…I'll lie again.' _With that done, Rose decided not to tell Marui about the other world and decided to say to Marui, "I have a lot of acrobatics practice. I'm pretty flexible, and I love jumping off high places."

_ Marui seemed to have bought it before climbing down the holding places and jumping off once he was within two feet to the ground. The two went back to the living room to see the group playing the games on her TV. _


	8. Tail 8: What Did We Do to Deserve This?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the Bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. School has been a killer and so is work. I took a page from my friend and decided to try and prewrite the chapters before I post them. I will start posting the remaining chapters for this story once evey week on Saturdays so that I have some time to work on the other fanfictions. Hope you like the chapter!

* * *

Tail 8: What Did We Do to Deserve This?

"I can't believe you got me mixed up in this too…" a girl complained as she mopped the cafeteria floor.

"You have to admit that was pretty fun right?" said a red-haired man before popping his favorite gum.

Others were helping clean up the cafeteria and complained out loud, "Why did you have to get us involved as well!"

Marui flinched at the sudden outburst of his teammates. It had been about one week since they first visited Rose's mansion. "Oh come on!" he whined, "That food fight was awesome!"

"For you maybe, but not for us; we don't want to be stuck cleaning when we could be practicing. I can't believe you convinced that lady to make all of us clean this mess up when you were the one who started it…" Rose complained once more. "Hey kids! Don't forget to help me put these crates into the freezer!" the lady yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" they all chorused as they got started with the crates.

"Why don't you take off your tennis bags Rose? Those things must be heavy, and you always carry them around," Kirihara said.

"Nah, it is completely fine. Just helps with my strength," Rose said already grabbing a crate only to have it taken away by someone.

Rose looked to see Yukimura being the one who took the crate she had. She heard him say, "You should carry the small ones. These big crates could break your back, and we don't want that now do we?" he asked with a sweet tone.

Rose immediately nodded and went off to find a smaller crate.

During the last trip into the freezer, the group finally finished. They were about to turn around to get out until they heard the door slam shut. They widened their eyes and rushed to the door to find it locked.

Rose just stared at the door and muttered, "Aw man, the lady accidently locked us in here."

Kirihara was panicking and yelled, "What do we do now! This place is free-Achoo!"

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "That is the reason they called this a freezer is it not?" she snapped back while putting her bags down. She zipped open one of the bags and pulled out seven jackets. "Put these on guys. They have heat packs sewed into them. I hope I got the right sizes for you guys," she said tossing one jacket to each of the regulars besides Kirihara.

Marui put on his jacket before asking, "What about Kirihara? Where's his jacket?"

Rose just stared and then opened up the other bag to take out another jacket. She took off her own jacket and tossed it over to Kirihara before she put on the one she took from her bag.

Kirihara quickly put on the jacket and said, "What's the difference between the two jackets you just wore?"

Rose blinked at Kirihara in confusion before saying, "The one I tossed you has heat packs sewed in. This one's got ice packs sewed in."

The group widened their eyes and yelled, "What!"

Kirihara yelled, "Why did you give me this one then? You should be the one with the heated-"

"Its fine Akaya-kun," Rose interrupted, "I'm used to this." With that the girl went over to one of the bigger boxes and sat on it with her knees drawn close to her chest after grabbing her bags. She pulled out a cell phone and called the school number. She heard the phone ring before the machine picked up. She looked at the time and saw that it was the end of their practice time which meant everyone had gone home. She sighed and called Yugito and Killer Bee's phones.

They picked up thankfully and said, "Hello?"

Rose smiled a bit before replying with a "Hello you two. What are you guys doing right now?"

"Just finished practice and heading home. Why?"

"Because…I need some help at Rikkaidai."

"Why didn't you just use telepathy then?"

"Because my teammates would wonder how the heck you knew to come to Rikkaidai today of all days after practice right at the moment…"

"What happened?" Rose could definitely hear the concern in the two Jinchuuriki's voices.

"Marui started a food fight and got all the regulars to help clean up. That's when someone decides to accidently lock us up in the freezer. Could you find the school principal and get him to unlock the door. I looked at it earlier and saw that it was only able to open with a code. It locks up whenever the thing is closed and the cafeteria lady already went home I believe."

"Okay then! We'll find the principal and be on our way!" Rose heard them yell so loud into the phone that she had to put the phone an arms distance away to avoid being deaf later on. She could just imagine the two doing a salute in the middle of the street with people looking at them strangely. She inwardly chuckled at that image before turning her attention back to the others.

Rose sighed as she put away her phone and said to the others, "Yugito and Killer Bee will find the principal and then come here to help us unlock that dang door guys."

She saw the group nod before she trembled a bit from the cold. The others didn't feel the cold because of the heat packs within the jackets that Rose handed them. Rose was the only one to feel cold thanks to the freezer and the ice packs in her jacket. '_I ought to make one more set of jackets just in case something happens again,'_ she thought before she trembled more.

No one really saw her trembling because she had put her face down into her arms after drawing her knees even closer to her chest. No one could see her trembling slightly…until she gave an involuntarily shiver that the regulars did see.

They went over to her and lifted her face and saw her eyes half-lidded and felt her shivering.

Their eyes softened before saying, "You should have told us you were cold Rose."

"You…wouldn't have taken…the jackets…if I did," Rose stuttered from the cold.

Marui sympathized and took off part of his jacket while taking off hers. He threw the cold jacket back into her bag and took part of his, actually her, jacket and put it around Rose's shoulders. "You should worry more about yourself than others sometimes Rose. It's okay to be a little selfish," Marui said.

The group widened their eyes and stared at Marui. He just asked, "What?"

"You actually said something serious Marui-senpai…" Kirihara said shocked a bit. He inwardly smiled as he thought, '_You can certainly change people for the better Rose. Thanks for that kiddo…'_ he thought even though he knew she wouldn't hear.

They all heard a soft sound and looked to see that Rose had fallen asleep with a peaceful smile on her face. "She looks kind of cute when she's asleep isn't she?" Kirihara asked with a small smile on his face.

The group nodded and then went into the middle of the room where it was the warmest in the freezer. They put Rose atop of her bags considering they were bigger than her when put together and used them as a bed for her. Marui took off his jacket and sat next to Rose with part of the jacket draping over Rose's form like a blanket with the other part still around him as well. Kirihara did that as well with his jacket as he sat on her other side.

It was about an hour before they heard the sound of a lock opening on the door. They all looked to see Yugito and Killer Bee flushed and panting with the principal by their side.

The principal saw them all and sighed, "Thank goodness. Thanks you two for telling me about your friend and her teammates. Seems like your friend fell asleep however."

Yugito and Killer Bee looked in and yelled, "Rose! Are you okay?"

Rose suddenly jumped from the sudden outburst before rubbing her eyes and somewhat glared at the three at the door.

The two Jinchuuriki sighed and said, "Don't scare us like that. You're like our little sister; we don't want to worry about you like this."

Rose smirked and said with a sad tone, "So you don't think I'm worth worrying about?" she asked with a sniffle.

The principal as well as the regulars, besides Kirihara, glared at the two who cowered under all the glares. The two started backing up before they heard both Rose and Kirihara laugh out loud clutching their sides.

Rose just laughed and laughed but somehow managed to say, "I can't believe that got you again! I mean really, I should get into acting if the tennis thing doesn't work out!"

Kirihara nodded in response because he still couldn't talk due to him laughing on the ground.

The two Jinchuurikis just sweat dropped at the two laughing while the others had a look of confusion on their faces.

Rose finally calmed down enough to say, "We both love a good prank, and my group of friends are usually on the receiving end of the pranks."

The regulars, minus Kirihara, and the principal nodded in understanding.

The principal smiled a bit and said, "Come on. Let's get you out of this freezer and get you somewhere warm. Are any of your houses nearby?"

Rose was the one to raise her hand saying, "My house is the closest one to the school."

"Alright then. Make sure that you all rest up. Remember no school tomorrow because of the holiday alright," the man said before waving at the group and leaving.

Kirihara just stared at the girl saying, "Are you nuts? Your house is the farthest away from here. How are we going to get there in such a-"

Kirihara was interrupted by a quick chop to the back of his neck by Yugito. The other regulars were shocked before they saw Rose, Killer Bee, and Yugito coming at them and knocked them unconscious with the same method.

Yugito stared at Rose and asked, "How do you suggest we get them back home?"

Rose smiled sweetly at the two and said, "Easy fix. Just make sure you don't tell anyone what it is…not even the other Jinchuuriki got it!" she said with a glare and a harsh tone.

Yugito and Killer Bee could only agree because they saw what Rose was like when she was angry in the ninja world…man was it scary. The entire Jinchuuriki group was scared of her for a week before she convinced them that she was able to control it.

Rose smiled again at them and closed her eyes to look cute. "Good," she said reaching down to her ankles where the tattoos were and poured chakra into them. The two tattoos disappeared off her legs and reappeared in front of the group. The only thing surprising the two Jinchuuriki…it wasn't a weapon…

* * *

**Author's Note: On my profile is a poll for whichever story you people want me to work on. Included on the poll are six of the stories I'm currenty working on including: Dragon's Master, Half-Breed, and four other new stories whose summaries are on my profile page. Please vote and I'll get started on writing those when summer vacation comes around. I wil start posting them as soon as I finish posting up Beasts Within. The poll will be up for however long until all those stories are good to be posted. Please vote and hope you enjoyed the chapter~**


	9. Tail 9: Eh? She's a Regular Now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the Bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

* * *

Tail 9: Eh? She's a Regular Now!

Kirihara glared at the boys in the tennis club as they watched Rose play. She was wearing the regular outfit; a tank-top version of the regulars' shirts as well as a skirt that went to her knees and had shorts inside. He kept thinking '_Are they ever going to stop looking at her. I bet that Yukimura-buchou is already getting mad.'_

Boy was Kirihara right. Yukimura and the other regulars glared at the non-regular tennis members who stared at Rose for endless periods of time.

Rose noticed people staring at her as well but not because of her tennis. She was getting irritated and decided to show the reason not to irritate her. She threw a tennis ball up before jumping into the air after it, twirling in mid-air and smashed it down into an unused spot of the practice area.

The tennis team didn't expect much…until they heard a cracking sound. They looked at the ball to see it still spinning in the same exact spot. They saw the ground partially cracking under the pressure and then saw the ball bounce to the left…heading towards another tennis player. They saw the ball heading to hit the boy on the head unless he did something…until it stopped about a foot in front of him and suddenly dropped to the ground.

Everyone looked towards Rose who landed lightly on the ground. They saw her glare at them before saying, "Stare at me again like that…I'll aim for something lower instead."

Every boy in the area gulped in fear as the girl put on another smile and went over to practice with Kirihara who was shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

Kirihara turned his face up to look at Rose. "You really should stop scaring them…that's how you made everyone run away from a fight with you in elementary," he said as he handed her a water bottle.

Rose took the bottle with a nod and drank some. She took a breath after she finished and replied, "It was their fault. They were the ones picking a fight with you and me."

"True, very true Rose. Want to play a match?" Kirihara asked pointing to an empty court.

Rose looked over and shrugged her shoulders. Kirihara took that as a 'yes' and grabbed her arm dragging her over to the empty court.

The tennis regulars looked and told the non-regulars to keep practicing. The tennis regulars walked over to the court that Rose and Kirihara went to and kept hidden. They knew that Rose didn't trust them fully yet, but they couldn't tell why. One person had his suspicion, but that was just it…a suspicion.

Kirihara was serving first and thought '_I know I can't go easy on her. Might as well start with it if I want to beat her._' Kirihara threw the ball up and served his famous 'knuckle serve.' Everyone thought he was going crazy if he was serving 'that' serve at the girl.

Kirihara knew what Rose could and could not return with his play. He couldn't say the same for Rose though. He didn't know her true weaknesses. She would always mess around with her play to show different weaknesses in each game.

Rose smirked as Kirihara served. She put a leg behind her before pulling back her arm like she did when she saved Kirihara from being punched by Higure earlier. Turning the racquet around for a reverse grip, she threw her arm forward and matched the 'knuckle serve' before it hit her and returned it back towards Kirihara's weak spot. She had one thought going through her mind…'_This…is going to be fun,'_ she thought with a small grin as she continued playing the match.

**~Time Skip~ After the Match **

Kirihara was seen on the ground panting out with Rose on one knee breathing heavily. The score was 7-6…Rose's win. That wasn't the surprising part though. The surprising part was that the game lasted a good three hours with a tiebreak somewhere around…50 or so.

"Dang it…Rose…you… never…let me win…" Kirihara panted out while struggling to get back to his feet.

"Aw be quiet Akaya-kun. I haven't…played tennis…in a few years…you…are definitely stronger…than the last time…I kicked your butt," Rose said through a smirk.

Kirihara tensed up before his left eye started to twitch in annoyance. He forced himself to get up and walked over to Rose with a hand turned into a fist.

Rose looked up to see Kirihara throwing a punch at her. She tensed up and closed her eyes. But after she didn't feel any pain, she cracked an eye open to see Kirihara pointing at her shirt. She raised an eyebrow in confusion before looking down at her shirt only to have Kirihara bring his finger up and flick her on the nose. She flinched slightly and blinked her eyes in confusion. She then closed her eyes tightly in annoyance and growled out, "Kirihara…"

Kirihara gulped in fear because Rose never called him by his last name unless she was in a playful mood. He started to back up a bit before Rose pounced on him, putting him in a headlock. "Kirihara!" Rose growled out before ruffling his hair with a grin on her face. She had him in a headlock and was behind him to make sure he couldn't get away. After a while of ruffling his hair, Rose let go only to pounce onto his back giving him a hug from behind…a really tight one at that.

Kirihara had the air knocked out of him when Rose came and hugged him. "Rose…can't…breathe…"

Rose reluctantly let go with a small grin on her face.

Kirihara started taking deep breaths trying to gain some air in his lungs. "Note…to self…never…make Rose mad…again," he emphasized the 'again' in that sentence.

Rose silently giggled while watching Kirihara learn how to breathe again. She walked over to him and got something out of her pocket. She went in front of Kirihara with a wide smile and then opened her eyes to reveal a small glare meant to intimidate him and show not to mess with her. She lightly punched him in the stomach…ok not so light considering he opened his mouth from the pain, and popped a small candy into the boy's mouth.

Kirihara swallowed the small candy and noted that it tasted a bit like mint. He stood back up before realizing that he didn't feel tired and saw Rose taking a small candy as well. Kirihara smiled at Rose before giving her a hug and left towards the other regulars.

Rose smiled as she watched Kirihara walk back over to the other regulars. '_Glad that the soldier pill works on people without chakra as well. Got to tell the other Jinchuuriki that as well,'_ she thought, and she did so. By the time that Rose had finished telling the other Jinchuuriki about the effects of the soldier pill on regular people, she noticed that the regulars had walked over to her with grins on their faces with Kirihara having a look of confusion on his face.

Rose looked at the team with an eyebrow raised before shrugging and moving out of their way to get to her bag. She didn't see the regulars stop as she walked past them and the look of surprise on their faces as she continued past them. Rose wasn't paying attention to that. She was paying attention to the different rings on her fingers. She saw the orange ring for Naruto blinking that he was doing fine. The same message was being sent through the eight other colored rings. Brown for Killer Bee, white for Fu, blue for Utakata, crimson for Han, teal for Roshi, green for Yagura, purple for Yugito, and tan for Gaara. She smiled and sent the message that she was fine through all of the rings to give to her friends.

Rose didn't notice that she had stopped packing her equipment and looked spaced-out, but the tennis regulars did. The regulars and Rose were the only ones left at practice because the non-regulars left for home seeing how long Kirihara's and Rose's match had gone on.

Rose didn't notice anything around her until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around so fast and swung out her arm just to stop it before it reached Kirihara's head. She blinked twice before her face lit up in embarrassment and pulled her arm away from Kirihara. "Sorry Akaya-kun. Didn't notice you there, sorry," she said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Her lips were in a small pout hoping that Kirihara would accept the apology which he did.

The rest of the tennis regulars finally let out the breath they had and decided to tell Rose and Kirihara the good news.

Yukimura walked up to the two and said, "Congratulations Rose."

Rose and Kirihara blinked at him before yelling out, "Huh?"

"You are now a regular for your match against Kirihara-kun. Aren't you glad Rose-chan?" Yukimura said with a smile on his face.

Kirihara's and Rose's face lit up in happiness before Rose jumped towards Kirihara and glomped him in a hug. She yelled out, "Thank you Yukimura-buchou!"

The others could only smile at the girls antics. There was only one person who wasn't.

Marui was a bit concerned about Rose's strength. He thought '_No girl should have that amount of strength no matter how much she trained. She was even messing with Kirihara during some of those matches. What is up with that girl? Her moves…they look like…they could be used…in a fight. Why is that? Why did she have to wipe her thumb across the gates and the door to her mansion before we ever go inside? And that time…with the freezer…how did she get us all back to her mansion in such a quick time when we were unconscious. Why is it that this girl seems to have a secret…a very dangerous one at that if I'm thinking right…bah! Might as well think on it later,'_ he finished by popping his gum. "So where are we going to bunk tonight. Original homes or at Rose's freaking huge mansion?"

The regulars looked at each other before looking at Rose. Rose blinked twice before sighing and grabbing her bag motioning her head towards the direction where her house was. Ever since that first visit to Rose's mansion, the group loved to come over to Rose's mansion and explore the different wings. They had been to her house about five times now on the weekends and still got lost in the mansion. It was surprising how Rose didn't get lost in it to begin with.

Rose looked back to see the regulars getting their bags as well. "You coming slowpokes or what?" she asked teasingly. "Last person there has to clean up tomorrow morning since there is no school tomorrow!" she yelled before dashing off.

The regulars widened their eyes before rushing off after the girl. The weekends that they had been over at Rose's house, they always threw some form of a small party and the last person who reached the girl's house had to clean up the mess…in all the areas of the house.

Rose got there quickly due to her speed over the boys and quickly unsealed the gates and door before the rest of the group got there. She saw the regulars breathing a bit heavily before ushering them into the house and sat them down in the couch of the first living room they got to. Rose went and opened her bag once again and pulled out eight small green pieces of candy. She gave one to each of the regulars and told them to eat it. Once the group did, they felt a bit better and not as tired as before.

Rose smirked at them and inwardly yelled '_Yes! The soldier pills work!'_ She told them all to lie down for a bit while she got some food for the regulars. Because of their visits and because they grabbed the same thing over and over again, she knew what to get them to eat. She inwardly smiled at the thought of having the tennis regulars over at her house again.

* * *

**Author's Note: On my profile is a poll for whichever story you people want me to work on. Included on the poll are six of the stories I'm currenty working on including: Dragon's Master, Half-Breed, and four other new stories whose summaries are on my profile page. Please vote and I'll get started on writing those when summer vacation comes around. I wil start posting them as soon as I finish posting up Beasts Within. The poll will be up for however long until all those stories are good to be posted. Please vote and hope you enjoyed the chapter~**


	10. Tail 10: Trip to Josei Shonan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the Bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

* * *

Tail 10: Trip to Josei Shonan

"Eh? I have to have someone come with me to visit my friends?" a girl complained right into her captain's ears.

The captain covered his ears before the girl blew up his ear drums. He answered the girl calmly as he said, "Now Rose, don't be such a kid. We don't know which school you are going to, so therefore you need to have someone with you."

Rose pouted a bit before complaining more by yelling out, "But I'm not a little kid!"

"Says the girl who's yelling her lungs out like one," a boy said walking up behind Rose and lightly smacked her on the head to try to get her to stop. Key word…try.

Rose turned around with a glare and pounced on the boy getting him in a headlock. The boy was certainly surprised and tried to get Rose off him…which was a bad move on his part.

He accidently hit Rose on the head again which caused Rose to actually bite down on the boy's arm causing him to yelp in pain.

Sanada was watching on the sidelines with a small twitch and started the massage his temples. '_I don't get what is up with those two. They are _always_ arguing no matter what they do…'_

Yukimura was watching the scene amused. "Okay, stop that now. Marui, you are going with Rose to visit her friends whenever she goes to visit them alright?"

Rose and Marui turned around and yelled, "What? He/I has/have to go with me/her to visit my/her friends whenever the time comes around?"

Yukimura gave a sweet smile which pretty much said 'Do it or else you're doubling the training.'

The two fighting teens gulped and immediately stopped fighting in order to yell, "Okay Yukimura-buchou!" Even though Rose was a Jinchuuriki and probably could beat Yukimura, even she didn't want to do double the training…that was just plain old torture than even her friends wouldn't want…

Rose and Marui grabbed their bags from next to the door and ran out of Rose's mansion before they got Yukimura mad. Rose skidded to a stop right before the gate and headed back in right next to Yukimura yelling, "Wreck anything, and you are out of here got it!"

The remaining tennis regulars staying at the mansion jumped from being startled before nodding frantically. One mad Yukimura was bad enough, but one mad Yukimura and one pissed-off Rose was worse…

Rose grinned at them saying, "Good," before she ran out of the mansion and went over to Marui. "Let's go Marui-senpai before we miss the bus to Josei Shonan!"

Rose grabbed Marui's arm and started sprinting, dragging him the same way she dragged Kirihara during registration day. By the time the two got to the bus stop, Marui had swirls in his eyes while Rose was still humming a tune she started when they first left the mansion.

"Next time…warn me before…you do that…again…idiot," Marui panted out before taking a deep breath and sitting on the bench.

Rose's eye twitched before sitting down as well. '_Calm down before you hurt him. Calm down before you freaking hurt him,'_ she kept chanting to herself. "If you weren't so slow, I wouldn't need to drag you around now would I?" she responded back with a pout. "Here comes the bus now, hurry up!" she yelled as the bus came to a stop.

The two got on the bus and went to the very back. It was going to take about an hour for them to get to Josei Shonan. Luckily it was still a weekend.

Rose was going for two reasons. One reason was known to the regulars, the other reason…a secret between the Jinchuuriki. Yugito's purple ring and Killer Bee's brown ring were both sending little chakra pulses periodically every ten seconds. It meant that there was trouble nearby with some people from the ninja world. '_I did warn them about the rogue ninja that might show up. It's their fault that they didn't pay attention however. But still…that early on with the attacks…they shouldn't have that much trouble. They have their weapons on them already. Wonder what they did now. If I know Killer Bee, he is probably annoying some other classmates with his type of talking. Good thing that he doesn't talk all 'gangster' with me around. He knows I'd probably kill him or torture him until he stops talking like that. Ah, those were the days.' _"We've still got an hour to kill Marui-senpai. What do you think we should do?" she asked innocently while scooting closer to the window to look at the people passing by.

Marui went to the other window and propped his elbow on the sill. "Why are you asking me that? You are the one with all the ideas and energy kid," he responded looking out the window as well.

Rose turned back towards Marui and pouted once more. "Idiot, you are the one eating all of the sugar in the area. I'm surprised that you aren't fat from all the sugar you eat each day. I mean seriously, who eats that many sweets," Rose asked shrugging her shoulders. She smirked as she got the reaction that she wanted.

Marui's face was turning red from anger, and he let it all loose. "Who are you calling fat? I'm surprised that you are so short with all the stretching you do at practice. What? You ain't eating right? Seems like someone needs to eat their vegetables," he teased right back.

Rose narrowed an eye before it started twitching. She raised a fist and then swung at Marui who instinctively caught it and put it behind Rose's back. '_Shoot…forgot to restrain myself that time,' _Rose thought sweat dropping at her forgetfulness.

"What do you think you are doing girl? Punching a senpai? You need some serious manners," Marui taunted while flinching from the strain of catching that punch. The punch was hard to catch considering her strength wasn't restrained to the lowest level…not that Marui knew that.

All the Jinchuuriki had seals on their wrists covered by wristbands. There were five seals total. If all five are there, the Jinchuurikis' strength is down to 10%. If there are four, it is reduced to 20%, three reduces the strength to 40%, two reduces the strength to 60%, and if there is one seal that appears, the strength is down to 80%. When all five seals are gone, Jinchuurikis are able to use 100% of their original strength.

Rose had nearly punched Marui after accidently breaking a few seals earlier which left her with around six seals. Because of her strength, Rose had forced ten seals onto herself daily so that she wouldn't hurt anyone precious to her accidently if they were being an idiot. For her, ten seals meant 5%, nine meant 10%, eight meant 20%, seven meant 30%, six meant 40%, five meant 50%, four meant 60%, three seals meant 70%, two meant 80%, one seal meant 90%, and no seals of course meant 100%. She was pretty strong thanks to training with Jiraiya and Tsunade when she was younger. Of course…her strength went up by 20% no matter how many seals were on her if she ever caught Jiraiya reading his orange book or peeping on some women in the bathing houses. Poor Jiraiya never saw the punches coming…from both Rose and the women he was peeping on from when they heard the commotion…

Rose forced Marui to let go of her arm and said, "Sorry Marui-senpai. Didn't mean to do that." She turned away from Marui to stare back out the window again.

Marui sighed before turning back to look out of the other window. He was thinking about something that had to do with Rose. '_Okay…something is up with that girl. For one…she's way strong. I could barely block that punch. What does she train on? Criminals?'_ He didn't know how right he was with that unfortunately, so he kept thinking. '_And seriously, the look on her face was surprised. Was she surprised that she had actually tried to punch me…or because she knew how strong the punch was? Argh…that girl is so confusing and suspicious. Maybe I can get some information about her with this trip of hers. Where was it again? Oh yeah! Josei Shonan…wait a minute…Josei Shonan! Which one of her friends goes there?'_

"We're here Marui-senpai," Rose's voice said interrupting Marui from his thoughts. '_That hour went by pretty quickly. Felt like only five minutes,'_ he thought. He tried standing up only to fall back down onto the seat.

Rose smirked at Marui before saying, "What's wrong now Marui-senpai? Too tired from the nap you took during the bus ride?" She held out her hand to him to help him get up.

'_Oh…that was why it went by so quickly,_' Marui thought before he glared at Rose taking the offered hand to get back up.

The two walked off of the bus and walked to their destination…Josei Shonan.

"So…" Marui started until he got Rose's attention, "which of your friends goes to Josei Shonan again?"

Rose sweat dropped and said, "You weren't paying attention when I told Yukimura-buchou _who_ I was visiting? You must really be stupid." Rose sighed before continuing by responding with, "Yugito and Killer Bee go to this school senpai. Let's go…with what I know, Killer Bee is probably getting on some kids' nerves right about now with his…dare I say it…'gangster' talk…" Rose cringed as she muttered that last sentence.

Just then a yell resounded throughout the campus yelling, "Stop talking! You aren't a gangster!"

"Speak of the devil," Rose said with a sweat drop along with Marui. "Let's go before a fight comes out. If anything, Killer Bee and Yugito will probably hurt someone with his attitude and her temper."

Marui nodded before they started running towards the school's tennis courts to see something they wish they hadn't.

Killer Bee was actually rapping at one of the tennis players, telling them how their tennis play is and what they could improve on. Luckily for the Jinchuuriki, Rose taught them all that they knew in the sport of tennis, so they didn't look like complete fools out on the courts.

Yugito was with the other tennis regulars just watching as Killer Bee was rapping over and over again. They didn't seem to notice the killer intent coming from one person until they stepped onto the court in a different uniform than their own schools.

Yugito was the first to look towards the outside of the gates to see a white-haired girl in a yellow and black uniform with a red-haired boy in the same outfit, male version of course. Yugito took on a face of fear before she rushed over to Killer Bee trying to get him to stop rapping and acting 'gangster.'

"Umm…Killer Bee…I think you should stop now...like…right now!" Yugito yelled into Killer Bee's ears.

Killer Bee rubbed his ears frantically and yelled out, "Why Yugito? It's not like anyone's gonna tattle on me now right?" (A/N: Ay yi yi, sorry if this is weird…I just cannot talk like this at all lol~)

Yugito gulped before motioning her head over to the tennis court entrance.

Killer Bee looked towards the entrance and shut up his mouth immediately. He was instantly yelling out 'I'm sorry!' to no one in particular…unless you knew who just came into the courts.

The tennis regulars looked over and widened their eyes in surprise at their guests.

The girl growled out a name through clenched teeth, "Killer Bee…"

Said boy gulped before rushing over to the girl saying 'sorry' so many times that the regulars couldn't even count.

The girl smiled sweetly before saying, "Didn't I tell you to talk regularly and not so…dare I say it again…'gangster' like? You do know what will happen right?" she finished while raising her right hand showing her nails. Unless you knew her, a regular person would just think that she was going to slap him…if you were someone trained in looking at the details and perceptiveness…they would see Rose's nails start to turn into claws.

Killer Bee immediately started sweating and dropped to the floor unconscious.

Rose looked at Killer Bee with a glare and then turned to Yugito with a sweet smile. "Make sure he doesn't cause any trouble. I want to talk to you two…now!" she ordered which made Yugito jump a couple of feet into the air before rushing over to Killer Bee and dragging him over to Rose.

Rose looked over at Marui with the same smile and said, "Why don't you go play a match with my friends from Josei Shonan. I'm sure that Takahisa-senpai would be glad to play you…isn't that right?" she asked turning to said captain.

Said captain gulped before nodding frantically and dragged Marui over to an empty court to escape Rose's anger.

Rose walked away with Yugito and Killer Bee in tow before heading into an empty field. Rose put up a privacy jutsu before saying one order, "Talk."

* * *

**Author's Note: On my profile is a poll for whichever story you people want me to work on. Included on the poll are six of the stories I'm currenty working on including: Dragon's Master, Half-Breed, and four other new stories whose summaries are on my profile page. Please vote and I'll get started on writing those when summer vacation comes around. I wil start posting them as soon as I finish posting up Beasts Within. The poll will be up for however long until all those stories are good to be posted. Please vote and hope you enjoyed the chapter~**


	11. Tail 11: What Happened Here?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the Bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

* * *

Tail 11: What Happened Here?

Yugito shook Killer Bee awake so that she wouldn't be stuck telling what had happened in the few weeks they had been at Josei Shonan…and all the trouble the boy caused…

Killer Bee yawned before widening his eyes at Rose's glare. "It's…it's not what you think Rose," he stuttered putting up his hands in defense.

Rose's glare intensified even more and growled out, "What is not what I think…_Killer Bee_..." she stressed out the boy's name just to get her point across. "Tell me what happened now…or you are done for," she said with a sly smile.

The two Jinchuurikis gulped in fear before Yugito and Killer Bee decided to tell.

Yugito started out, "Well…"

_~Flashback~_

It was the first day of the school year for all students of Josei Shonan. Everyone was gossiping about the two new students that were rumored to show up this year. Everyone looked toward the gate at a blonde woman and a man with a white bandana.

"Is that them?" "Who's the chick?" "Who's the guy in the bandana?" "Hey look at their outfits." "They are wearing the official boys' tennis team uniforms!" "Are they part of the club?" "I heard rumors of a girl joining the boys…" The gossip kept spreading while Yugito and Killer Bee were able to still listen in with their Jinchuuriki enhanced senses.

Yugito muttered out while heading over to the courts with Killer Bee, "Stupid chit-chats. They are such a disgrace for gossiping this much."

Killer Bee looked at his partner in this school and said, "Nah! Don't mind them Yugito! They just guys with no life!" He kept saying more and more 'gangster' sentences until trouble started. The boy kept going at it until they reached the courts.

When the two first reached the courts they were bombarded with questions about Yugito and why she was here.

"Enough of that! Stop before you scare them off!" someone yelled from the other side of the courts.

The whole entire group turned to see the tennis regulars along with the coach staring at them all with not too happy expressions on their faces.

Hanamura walked over to the two Jinchuuriki and said, "Nice to see you two again. I wonder where your other friends are however."

"You know them Hanamura-sensei?" a random tennis player asked from the group surrounding the two Jinchuuriki.

"The tennis regulars and I met up with them a few weeks before school started. They are good friends of one of our friends, so you better treat them nicely…or you're doing double the training," she threatened.

The tennis players gulped before scurrying off to practice before they got double the training schedules.

Kajimoto, the captain of the team, turned to Yugito and Killer Bee and said, "We haven't properly introduced you to all of the tennis regulars yet. Let me do the honors. I'm Kajimoto, the captain. He's Wakoto, the vice-captain. He's known as Reiji, who is also known as Hanamura-sensei's greatest 'masterpiece.' Meet the twins, Youhei, the pink-haired boy, and his brother Kouhei, the blue-haired one. Meet the other doubles pair, Shou and Daichi," he introduced while pointing to each one respectively.

"Nice to meet you," Yugito said politely as she bowed her head a bit.

Killer Bee just grinned widely and said, "Yeah! Good to meet you boys! Any idea when we'll get to smack some opponents down into the ground!"

The tennis regulars and coach looked at Killer Bee strangely. Yugito's eye twitched before she jumped into the air and kicked Killer Bee right in the face. "Idiot!" she yelled, "What did Rose tell you about that type of 'gangster' talk? She told you to quit it!"

Killer Bee was on the ground twitching because of the pain of landing flat on his face after being kicked in the face. "Sorry Yugito-chan…pretty good kick by the way."

Yugito calmed down a bit from the compliment and said, "As long as you don't talk like that around me or the tennis regulars and coach, it should be fine Killer Bee. Especially not around Rose…she'll just go ahead and kill you if you speak like that around her…" she finished off with a sheepish look on her face.

Killer Bee gulped before saying, "R-Right…" he finished off with a small laugh.

The tennis regulars stared at the two before snapping out of it. "You two know how to play tennis?" Youhei asked politely.

Yugito and Killer Bee said, "Of course we do…we wouldn't be here if we didn't."

"Who taught you?" Kouhei questioned after walking up to his brother.

"Rose. Why?" the two Jinchuurikis answered bluntly.

"No wonder you two look strong…" Kajimoto said having his chin in between his thumb and index finger. "Why don't you guys play a match right now?" he asked hoping to see them play.

Before the two could respond, a mob came right around the corner of a building yelling, "There he is!" and ran towards the two Jinchuurikis.

Yugito and Killer Bee blinked twice before running out of there. Yugito ran out of there screaming, "This is what happens when you talk 'gangster' to every single person you pass by you idiot!"

'_So _that's_ why the two are getting chased. The people in this school hate people who talk…what did she call it…'gangster.' Poor boy is going to get creamed by the teachers,'_ the tennis regulars and coach thought.

The mob ended up chasing Killer Bee all day and left Yugito alone because she didn't say anything. The whole week passed and it was one trouble right after another. Killer Bee wouldn't stop talking 'gangster' around people he didn't know, so they always grabbed a mob and ran after him for class periods at a time. Every one of his assignments and notes were written the same way he talked which pretty much annoyed the teachers and staff members of the school. The teachers were seriously thinking about sending him to counseling and figure out why he talked like that…

The week went on without a problem until the third week started. Yugito and Killer Bee walked towards the courts to find no one there.

"Strange…usually there's at least one person here…" Yugito said narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah…there should be someone at least," Killer Bee replied looking around the area. As soon as he laid eyes on the courts he stopped and tapped Yugito on the shoulder to look.

She looked over and saw a note. She quickly ran over and picked it up to read.

'Dear little Jinchuuriki,

We know where you are hiding little ones. You better stop now and come back to our world. We may not be able to get there now thanks to your little helper's barrier, but that will soon be gone. Make sure you are prepared for a good fight when that barrier breaks down. We are going to come after you and kill you. Don't forget that. Oh by the way…we sent a few presents to your world. Make sure that you don't get rusty…we want a good fight when we get to you. See you later Jinchuuriki…and remember you better get stronger by the time we get to you or you'll die 100 times over by Itachi's Tsukiyomi. 

See you later,

Akatsuki'

Yugito widened her eyes and passed the note over to Killer Bee to read. As soon as he sped read through it, his eyes widened as well, and he looked over at Yugito with a serious look on his face. He quickly burned the note and said, "We have to make sure Rose knows about this but not through the rings. Rose might alert everyone and start a panic."

Yugito nodded and said, "Right. Let's go change before anyone else gets here," she said already walking to the changing rooms.

Once the two came out of the rooms, they found the tennis players heading over to their lockers and quickly went out to the courts to practice. Because of their relationship with Rose, Hanamura decided to test their skills against their best doubles and singles players. Yugito and Killer Bee made sure that their five seals were still set before they could play. Let's just say…that the two became regulars just after playing doubles…

Yugito and Killer Bee were breathing hard after their match with Youhei and Kouhei, who were panting heavily on the ground.

"I can't believe…we lost…to that doubles pairing…" Kouhei panted out.

Youhei took a few deep breaths before saying, "I know right Kouhei? With the way they argue…you'd think they aren't a good doubles pairing…"

The two boys looked over to Killer Bee who was getting hit on the head with Yugito's fist for nearly speaking 'gangster' once the two won. The tennis regulars could only sweat drop at their new regular players.

"You are such an idiot Killer Bee!" Yugito yelled at her teammate. Yugito was angry for two reasons...number one, yes he nearly talked 'gangster' once more but the other reason…he broke one of his seals to play the doubles pair and nearly broke another one in the process. If Yugito didn't break her fifth seal to just have four, Killer Bee might have broken the two boys' arms and wrists with the power of his returning shots…she didn't want that to happen, and she definitely did not want Rose to find out what happened…

Killer Bee had his arms over his head to prevent Yugito from hurting him too much. "I know Yugito, I know! I'm sorry!" Killer Bee realized his mistake as soon as he checked how many seals were on their arms. He saw that Yugito had removed her fifth seal and that he had removed his fifth seal as well as part of his fourth seal. He would have to be careful around these regulars if he wanted to keep the secret about the ninja world and what they were…

* * *

**Author's Note: On my profile is a poll for whichever story you people want me to work on. Included on the poll are six of the stories I'm currenty working on including: Dragon's Master, Half-Breed, and four other new stories whose summaries are on my profile page. Please vote and I'll get started on writing those when summer vacation comes around. I wil start posting them as soon as I finish posting up Beasts Within. The poll will be up for however long until all those stories are good to be posted. Please vote and hope you enjoyed the chapter~**


	12. Tail 12: What Now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the Bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

* * *

Tail 12: What Now?

Rose's eyebrows were twitching by the end of the story that Yugito and Killer Bee just told her. She stood up to walk over to Killer Bee before smacking him over the head yelling, "Idiot! You know you can't break the seals like that so carelessly! Don't you know how long it takes them to come back and then how long it takes to get off in case of an emergency?" she yelled.

Killer Bee was flinching as she yelled louder and louder before she calmed down a bit…but then he yelped in pain when she grabbed his ear saying, "I'm not done yet though…you should have told me about that note in the first place. I would have come here right away to check the situation…I wonder what that group of pricks meant when they said they sent a few…presents…" she wondered letting go of Killer Bee to put her chin in her hand while narrowing her eyes.

Killer Bee was just glad that the girl let go of his ear. '_That girl has a good grip…ouch…man did that freaking hurt!'_ he thought and made a note to himself never to break a seal so carelessly…much less two.

Rose kept thinking about what the Akatsuki could mean by the word 'presents.' They obviously meant nothing good considering they were enemies, and there was also the fact that the Akatsuki wanted them only for their bijuus and afterwards…they would all die because of the ritual. She shook her head and made a cross sign with her hands. After she muttered a jutsu a clone popped up into existence next to her. "Search the school and look for anything suspicious," Rose ordered the clone as she went back to standing in her normal position. Rose turned back towards Yugito and Killer Bee to say, "Make sure that nothing happens to anyone in the school. We don't need police following our tails when the Akatsuki are already doing that…"

The two Jinchuurikis nodded in agreement before they felt another chakra presence close to them. The three Jinchuurikis brought out their weapons. Rose got her ice whip after applying a bit of chakra to the choker she always wore, Yugito brought out her kusarigamas after sending chakra to the tattoos on her back while Killer Bee brought out the swords hidden inside the sheaths of his shirt.

"Looks like we have company huh?" Rose commented narrowing her eyes at the bushes around them.

All of a sudden, several kunais whizzed towards the group. The three Jinchuuriki jumped up high into the air to realize that shurikens were also heading their way. Killer Bee sneered before infusing chakra into his shoes to propel him farther towards the shuriken and knock them away with his sword.

"Guess this is what they mean by presents huh?" Yugito commented tilting her head sharply to avoid a stray shuriken that ricocheted off the swords.

Rose flicked out her whip and wrapped it around Killer Bee's waist to bring him back towards them and said with an annoyed look, "You think?"

"What do we do now?" Killer Bee said landing next to the two females. "We don't know who the brat is…" he said with a glare towards the area where the shurikens and kunais came from.

"Calm down," Rose said closing her eyes. She concentrated a bit and said, "We might not know who it is…but we definitely know who sent them…" She felt Killer Bee and Yugito nod their agreement of the situation. "Found 'im!" Rose yelled snapping her eyes open and flicking out her whip towards a random area quickly wrapping it around something. She smirked as she pulled the whip towards her flinging out the person it had caught. Her smirk widened as she saw it was a C-rank ninja and nodded towards Yugito.

Yugito smirked as well before she pulled back her fist.

Rose pulled the whip even harder and tilted the rope to make the opponent go towards Yugito.

Clenching her fist tighter, Yugito let loose the punch and hit the ninja square in the jaw sending him into the ground in front of them.

"Too easy," she commented as she got back up.

"Killer Bee!" Rose yelled out getting the boy's attention. "Make sure that he gets tied up back at the mansion. We don't need word getting out about 'ninja' in these parts," she ordered looking around the area quickly.

She got a nod in response and watched as Killer Bee picked up the now unconscious ninja and threw the man over his shoulder ready to go back to the mansion.

"I'll go get my own teammate, and we can head over to the mansion after," Rose said turning back towards the tennis courts.

None of the three Jinchuuriki noticed the rushing of one person through the bushes making their way towards the tennis courts as well.

Rose got to the tennis courts first to see the Josei Shonan regulars running laps around the courts for a warm-up. She nodded towards the captain as a signal of her leave and saw Marui getting a drink from of the fountain. Looking back behind her, she nodded towards the two Jinchuuriki as a sign to hurry up back to the mansion without being seen.

As soon as Yugito and Killer Bee left, she walked towards Marui and told him, "We better get going now. My business is done here," she said with a sweet smile on her face.

Marui looked up and nodded before grabbing his bag and walking along with Rose towards the nearest bus stop.

The bus ride back to the mansion passed by quickly, and once the two arrived back at Rose's home, they both saw Yugito and Killer Bee waiting for them in front of the mansion with wide grins on their faces.

Rose smirked as she got their message that they disposed of the ninja back at the cave. She put on a smile on her face as she yelled out, "We're home!"

"Welcome back!" Yugito and Killer Bee yelled as Rose and Marui got closer to them. They saw the Rikkaidai regulars come out from the house and yell out the same greeting. They had been a bit worried as it was now sunset.

"Sorry," Rose said with a sheepish smile on her face, "I didn't expect it to take that long. Sorry everyone," her head drooped down a bit as she said this.

She heard a sigh from who she suspected was from Sanada before she heard the vice-captain say, "Just make sure you call before you stay out so late. We don't need to go out searching for regulars."

Lifting up her head, Rose gave a small smile in appreciation. "Let's go home okay?" she asked turning her head over her shoulder.

The two Jinchuuriki gave her a small smile as they remembered the first time they had all gotten to really know the girl. It had to do with that line as well…

* * *

A/N: Sorry that the chapter is so short this time. I have been stressed out as of late so sorry if you are dissappointed at the chapter length.

* * *

**Author's Note: On my profile is a poll for whichever story you people want me to work on. Included on the poll are six of the stories I'm currenty working on including: Dragon's Master, Half-Breed, and four other new stories whose summaries are on my profile page. Please vote and I'll get started on writing those when summer vacation comes around. I wil start posting them as soon as I finish posting up Beasts Within. The poll will be up for however long until all those stories are good to be posted. Please vote and hope you enjoyed the chapter~**


	13. Tail 13: Their First Meeting

Beasts Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

* * *

Tail 13: Their First Meeting

"Get back here you little brats!" a group of nine kids heard while they ran throughout the forest. The nine were running away from a few people in cloaks and what looked like anbu masks.

"Looks like ROOT really needs to get outa here!" one of the nine kids yelled out while running behind a tree to avoid another kunai aiming for her throat.

"Hurry up!" a blonde-haired male yelled out before he dragged the others with him towards a small cave that he had discovered a while back during one of their runs throughout the forest.

All nine kids ran inside the cave and hid there from the ROOT members.

"Looks like they aren't here," one of the ROOT members said walking past the cave. The nine kids held in their breath quietly to make sure that the ROOT members didn't hear them. "Little brats got away again," they all heard the member yell.

"Calm down," another ROOT member said walking towards the first. "We'll get them next time around," he said putting his hand on the first's shoulder. "Right now, we have to give our report to Danzo," he said before turning the first back towards the Hidden Leaf village.

As soon as the two ROOT members had left the area by a good…five miles, the nine kids started breathing normally. They were breathing so quietly before that they couldn't really breathe all that well. They all walked out of the cave and started walking towards the lake to depart towards their own respective villages.

"That was close," one of them said walking ahead of the group with his hands behind his head.

"Sure was Naruto," the green-haired female said nodding her head in agreement.

Naruto turned around and looked around the area they were in to make sure that they would be remotely safe if they were attacked again. The group of kids knew the forest area inside and out, so they would be able to find any shortcuts to get out just in case.

They were glad that they played often in the forest so that they knew every inch of the areas around them.

"Do you think we will ever get a break from them?" the green-haired girl said again.

Naruto shrugged before saying, "I have no idea Fu, but I sure hope so."

The other seven kids in the group nodded their heads in agreement before they started talking to one another about several topics on their way to the lake. They talked about different weapons, food, clothing, activities, etc.

It wasn't long until the group of nine finally made it to the lake they always played at whenever they were all together.

Once the group got there however, they didn't expect that another person would already be there standing in the middle of the lake with a far off look in their eyes. The green-haired female accidently stepped on a branch snapping it which caused the person in the lake to turn towards them quickly.

They could all see the golden-colored eyes stare at them with a blank look as the kid's white hair flowed with the breeze. The girl was wearing a light blue dress that made it to her knees and white slippers.

After a few minutes of silence, the person smiled before saying in a cute voice, "Hello. Name's Rose. How may I help you all?"

They all were a bit shocked at the girl. They all started introducing themselves one by one.

The blonde-haired male with three whiskers on each of his cheeks stepped up first. He was wearing an orange t-shirt along with black shorts that made it to his thighs. He wore blue ninja sandals and a Hidden Leaf village headband on his forehead. "The name's Naruto. Nice to meet you," he said walking up towards the lake shoreline.

Another boy showed walked up to the shoreline. He had a darker tan skin tone, and his eyes were covered by the shades he wore. He had a white scarf around his neck and white gloves on his hands. He also wore white shorts that went up to his knees as well as black sandals with a Hidden Cloud village headband on his forehead. "Name's Killer Bee. Nice to meet ya!" the boy yelled as he made it to the shoreline.

The next person was a green-haired female girl. She wore a white halter top with a fishnet shirt underneath. She also wore a white plaited skirt with fishnet leggings covering her legs. She had a red wrapping around her shoulders and chest over to her back to wrap around what the girl in the lake assumed to be a weapon. She had her village headband around her upper arm above the armlets she wore. "Fu," was all that the girl said as she walked over to the other two.

A black-haired man with pale skin walked up to the shoreline with a flute in his hands. He wore a blue kimono tied with a red sash at the waist to hide the sandals he wore as well as the green casing for his flute. "They call me Utakata. It's very nice to meet you," he said politely standing next to Fu.

Next up was a male that wore all red and black. He wore red armor over his body and had a red mask covering the bottom half of his face. All the girl could make out were the somewhat red eyes on his face. He had on black gloves as well as black sashes that were wound into his clothes and armor. "My name is Han," the male said with a polite bow as he stood next to Utakata.

Wearing dark pink and brown armor, another male showed up. He wore grey gloves on his hands and the armor covered most of his body. The girl could tell that he trained a lot thanks to the weapon pouches that she could make out under the armor. "Roshi is what they call me," he said jumping towards the shoreline and landing next to Han.

A boy with grayish hair and a purple line from his left eye to his chin walked up next shaking his head at the previous one's actions. He wore a black shirt as well as shorts with a belt to keep his katana. He wore a green scarf around his neck and wore his headband around his waist like a belt. "You may call me Yagura," he said nodding his head in acknowledgement which was reciprocated by the girl.

A dark blonde-haired girl walked up. She wore a purple tank top along with a black plaited skirt. She had black armlets along with bandages around her legs. Her headband was around her forehead as well and she walked up with a stern look as she said, "Yugito."

The last one to walk up was a red-haired boy with the kanji for love on his forehead. He was wearing a red t-shirt as well as red shorts. He wore a brown belt along with a few bags of what she thought was sand if she was hearing the sound of the sand swishing around correctly. He quickly walked over to Yugito hiding behind her leg before peeping out and saying, "Gaara."

The girl smiled before walking over to them all quickly which made the nine back up just as quick. The girl stopped a few feet in front of them with a confused look. Then her face lit up in realization at what she had done in order to scare them off. Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, she said, "Sorry about that. I'm always excited when I meet a new friend. Like I said my name is Rose. It's nice to meet you all…Jinchuuriki."

The nine tensed up before pulling starting to run away from the lake back to their respective villages leaving behind a girl with a confused look on her face. They didn't hear her say, "I was just going to help…"

* * *

**Author's Note: On my profile is a poll for whichever story you people want me to work on. Included on the poll are six of the stories I'm currenty working on including: Dragon's Master, Half-Breed, and four other new stories whose summaries are on my profile page. Please vote and I'll get started on writing those when summer vacation comes around. I wil start posting them as soon as I finish posting up Beasts Within. The poll will be up for however long until all those stories are good to be posted. Please vote and hope you enjoyed the chapter~**


	14. Tail 14: Kyuubi and Shukaku

Beasts Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

* * *

Tail 14: Kyuubi and Shukaku

**Naruto's Rescue**

A few days had passed, and Naruto was bored. He was walking around his village silently trying to get out before the rest of the village woke up. Luck wasn't on his side as a few ninja coming back from a mission saw him and started chasing after him, dragging others into the chase as well. The group followed Naruto into a dead end where he was trapped and in their mercy.

Naruto looked back to see that the group chasing him had weapons in their hands. He was scared of what they would do to him this time. He didn't have much time to think as the group charged at him quickly.

He could only close his eyes tightly and hope for the pain to be over as quickly as possible.

When he didn't feel anything hurting him after a minute, he opened his eyes slightly before his eyes opened all the way in surprise. In front of him was the girl from the lake earlier, and she was holding back all of the villagers by lashing her whip in front of the group.

"You alright?" she asked while flicking her whip at another villager who stepped a bit too close to them.

Naruto could only nod in response but realized that she couldn't see it before he muttered out a 'yes.' He could hear the girl sigh in relief before he heard her say, "That's good to hear. I was hoping the villagers would be much kinder than this. After all…you are protecting them from the fox aren't you?"

"That kid is nothing but a demon!" one of the villagers yelled.

With a sneer, the girl pulled her arm back before lashing her whip towards the villager and wrapping it around him before dragging him back to her. "Listen here," she said with a frown, "He is not the demon you hear me. He is just the prison that holds the demon back. You may not know this but as soon as you kill him, the demon will be let free to roam. I'm sure you don't want that right?" she said with a smirk and a sly look in her eyes.

The villagers shook in fear before turning around and high-tailing it out of there.

Rose scoffed before turning her attention towards Naruto and asking, "Are you sure you're alright? You're not hurt are you?" she asked while feeling around his arms and legs for any injuries.

"I'm fine thank you," Naruto stuttered out. "Why did you help me? You know I'm a Jinchuuriki," he asked staring at the girl.

Rose looked up with a small smile and said, "Because…I'm just like you in a way." She stood up before holding her hand out towards Naruto and saying, "Let's get out of here. You can stay in my home until we get everyone alright?"

Naruto could only nod in agreement and took her hand before walking out of the village towards Rose's house in the forest.

* * *

**Gaara's Rescue**

Gaara walked throughout the village he called 'home' even though it was nothing like one. The people feared him and his Bijuu. Even his own family feared him enough to keep away from him. He noticed a few children behind him gathering up and planning, but he paid no mind to it and ignored it as usual.

After a while of walking, he came across a playground where a large group of children were waiting with smirks on their faces. Gaara looked towards their hands to see rocks as well as small shuriken and kunai made for the Genin trainees. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the kids raise their hands before throwing the items at Gaara.

The sand around Gaara immediately went to protect him by creating a shield around his figure.

A few ninja who had a grudge against the boy showed up and told the other children to stand back.

Gaara thought that the ninja would help him and let down his sand shield a moment…but that was his downfall as the ninja took their chance and sprinted toward the boy throwing a kunai into the shield that went by Gaara's arm creating an inch-deep cut along it.

Gaara saw the blood and widened his eyes in fear before his emotions went out of control, and the sand started to go toward the ninja and villagers. He couldn't stop the sand no matter what he did and waited for the screams of the dying to reach his ears. He watched as the sand got closer and closer to the villagers and didn't notice the shadow lurking behind him.

He noticed it too late when he saw arms snaking around his neck. Gaara was about to force the sand to attack the unknown person until the arms snaked around his figure in a hug.

He immediately relaxed into the embrace, and the sand stopped attacking the Sand villagers. Gaara and the villagers turned to look at the girl who helped stopped the sand.

Gaara widened his eyes at the sight of the girl that his group of friends had met earlier. He could feel her hands moving to his hair to slowly pet his head. He relaxed even more as he heard her soothing words, "Don't worry about it. I'll protect you. Always, I will always protect you. You don't need to worry about anything anymore. Just relax. Relax and take a nice sleep alright…" He couldn't help but fall asleep with her soothing words in his ear.

Rose smiled when she saw Gaara close his eyes before drifting off to his dreamland. She stood up with the boy in her arms and glared at the villagers who caused the boy pain. She snarled saying, "Hurt this boy again, you'll meet me again…but in a different manner than this," she said quickly moving a hand to her whip and lashing it out towards the nearest ninja to scrape his face.

They all started to run away from the girl who smirked at their running backs. She turned her sight towards Gaara and saw the wound. She quickly sprinted to her home in the forest and met up with Naruto, the newest addition to her house for a week, who had just finished hunting for some food.

Naruto gasped as soon as he saw his friend and went up ahead to prepare the first aid kit for when Rose got there.

When Rose entered the door, she set Gaara down on the couch in the living room and set to work on bandaging his wound. The two conscious people in the room smiled at their third housemate.

* * *

**Author's Note: On my profile is a poll for whichever story you people want me to work on. Included on the poll are six of the stories I'm currenty working on including: Dragon's Master, Half-Breed, and four other new stories whose summaries are on my profile page. Please vote and I'll get started on writing those when summer vacation comes around. I wil start posting them as soon as I finish posting up Beasts Within. The poll will be up for however long until all those stories are good to be posted. Please vote and hope you enjoyed the chapter~**


	15. Tail 15: Sanbi, Hachibi, Gobi, and Nibi

Beasts Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

* * *

Tail 15: Sanbi, Hachibi, Gobi, and Nibi

**Yagura's Rescue**

Yagura was walking around doing a little bit of shopping for his family. He had just bought a pendant from the store for his mother. He couldn't help but think that the item was a bit suspicious with the pricing or that there was something odd about the pendant he bought. He turned a corner before a hand covered his mouth and nose with a thick cloth.

Struggling for a few minutes, Yagura finally stopped and fell unconscious in the stranger's arms missing the smirk on the man's face.

After a few hours, Yagura finally woke up to realize that he was chained to a cement wall. He couldn't help but try to struggle against the chains. He could hear people whisper, "Monster. Demon. He should die for what that demon did years ago. Kill him already. What are we waiting for?"

He closed his eyes and wondered what he had done to these people. He knew what his Bijuu had done but didn't blame the demon for it considering it was someone else's wishes for the village to be attacked by the demon. Yagura felt sorry for the demon imprisoned within him and tried to break free once more to no use.

Laughter could be heard throughout the cell Yagura was trapped in. He heard a voice in the room opposite the door saying, "You will be stuck here. You will perish in here like the people before have perished before you demon brat."

For days, Yagura was kept in the cell until he heard a ticking noise by the door. He could hear many people running around the door trying to get rid of the ticking he assumed. He felt it was just another person trying to rile him up to torture and didn't pay any mind to it.

A few minutes passed before the ticking stopped. Yagura heard no one move for a while until the item exploded right next to the door. The door was flung off its hinges and rushed toward the chained up Yagura.

Yagura widened his eyes before shutting them tightly waiting for the pain to come. When it didn't, he opened his eyes to see the same girl that he and his friends had met about two weeks ago if his days were correct.

Rose was standing above the chained up Yagura. She was protecting his body by using her own as a shield against the door. He could see her smile weakly from the pain in her back as the door had many small spikes sticking out.

Rose stood up shakily before grabbing the whip on her thigh and snapping the chains loose. When Yagura fell, she quickly grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder. "Let's get out of here," she said nodding towards the broken entrance to the room.

Yagura nodded and before he knew it, Rose was sprinting out of the prison he was held in and towards another area of the town. He didn't know where they were going until they reached a very familiar house. Yagura recognized it as his family's house and turned towards the girl.

Rose turned towards Yagura and took his hand before putting something inside of it.

Yagura looked to see that Rose had given him back the pendant he got for his mom. He looked up to see her nodding her head towards the door. When he turned, he saw his family waiting for him.

He ran to his family with a few tears in his eyes before giving his mother the pendant. He looked up to see them crying as well.

"You're going to be living with that girl alright Yagura?" the father said with a wavering voice.

"Why?" Yagura asked with a shocked face as he turned towards Rose to see her with a regretful face.

He heard her mother sniff and turned towards her again. He heard her say, "She came to us telling us about how you were captured. She spent a few days with us talking to us about how to get you out. We felt it would be much safer if you went with her for a few years until you were strong enough to handle all of the kidnappers. I hope you understand darling," she said stroking Yagura's cheek.

"I promise to bring you back in a few years when you are able to defend yourself," they heard Rose say from behind them. She was leaning against the gate waiting for Yagura to come over.

Yagura nodded in agreement before giving his family one last hug before he left with Rose towards her home in the forest. Rose thought with a smile, '_Three rescued…six more to go…'_

* * *

**Killer Bee's, Han's, and Yugito's Rescue**

"Run you fool!" Yugito yelled dodging another lightning jutsu from the Cloud army. Killer Bee had overdone part of his act for the kage, and it got them both in trouble. Now the two were running for their lives and hoping to make it to their Jinchuuriki friends. The two made it to the gate to see Han waiting for them at the gate entrance.

Han waved them over and started running along with them when they made it over to him.

They all jumped again as another lightning jutsu headed towards them. They didn't notice the fireball jutsu coming towards them as well. They glanced to see the flame getting closer to them until it hit them with the full brunt of its strength.

Stumbling from the attack, the three kept heading towards their next destination. They had to make it to the cave they had all found along with the rest of the others to hide. They started sprinting with all of their strength to try and make it towards the cave.

What they didn't expect however were the Cloud ninja spies waiting for them ahead.

They skidded along the ground trying to avoid the ninja spies but couldn't escape them as the ground was slippery. The three Jinchuuriki were caught in no time by the ninja and held up by their throats.

"You three brats have caused us trouble too many times," one of them yelled at the three children.

Another said, "We will finally be rid of the monsters that plagued our happy lives those many years ago. Now we must fight for our lives from little scumbags like you three!" he spat.

The third ninja started squeezing Yugito's neck extremely tight and said, "You three will pay for destroying our happiness!"

The three ninja started squeezing the life out of the three Jinchuurikis while the other ninja that were chasing them smirked before leaving with a shunshin.

Before the three could lose consciousness however, another presence made itself known to the six of them by unleashing some killer intent.

The ninja let go of the Jinchuuriki who scrambled to get together.

The wind blew around the ninja, and after a while, screams could be heard from the ninja.

After the wind stopped, the three Jinchuuriki could make out a figure and the three ninja unconscious on the floor. They heard the figure sigh before saying, "You guys just can't keep out of trouble can you? As soon as I save one, I have to head off to save another," the figure said turning towards the three.

They all widened their eyes in surprise when they saw Rose. They had heard a few rumors about some of the Jinchuuriki of the nations being saved by a girl, but they didn't believe that it was true…not until now.

"Come on," Rose said holding out a hand towards the three of them. "Let's go to my home and patch you up. You deserve some happiness after all," she said with a smile towards the three.

Han, Yugito, and Killer Bee looked towards each other before slightly nodding their agreement and taking Rose's hand.

"Make sure you can keep up," Rose smirked at them before running ahead of them towards her own house. That makes six Jinchuuriki there and accounted for…time for the last three to get back safe and sound…

* * *

**Author's Note: On my profile is a poll for whichever story you people want me to work on. Included on the poll are six of the stories I'm currenty working on including: Dragon's Master, Half-Breed, and four other new stories whose summaries are on my profile page. Please vote and I'll get started on writing those when summer vacation comes around. I wil start posting them as soon as I finish posting up Beasts Within. The poll will be up for however long until all those stories are good to be posted. Please vote and hope you enjoyed the chapter~**


	16. Tail 16: Nanabi, Rokubi, and Yonbi

Beasts Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. It was the only thing I could think of. I promise to make the next chapter longer than this one.

Tail 16: Nanabi, Rokubi, and Yonbi

**Fu's, Utakata's, and Roshi's Rescue**

Fu, Utakata, and Roshi were extremely worried for their friends. They had heard the rumors of another three Jinchuuriki being taken away and never heard from since the disappearance. They sneered at everyone who cheered at the disappearance of the Jinchuuriki and gave small smiles to those who gave their condolences to the remaining Jinchuurikis.

They all decided to stick together in order to stay safe from the one kidnapping all the Jinchuuriki.

They were about to walk towards a restaurant when they felt an odd presence behind them.

Leaping up to the roof of a building, they saw a girl reaching towards where they were before. Recognizing the girl, they went around the building and snuck up behind her before pouncing on her.

"Yikes!" the girl yelled as she hit the ground with the weight of the three remaining Jinchuuriki on her back. "Get off of me please!" she yelled flailing around.

The three glared before getting off the girl slowly. As soon as the girl finished getting up, the three grabbed her and dragged her toward a lake in the middle of the forest they liked to play in.

"Explain!" Fu yelled at the girl they recognized as Rose as soon as they reached the lake.

"Explain what?" Rose said cocking her head to the side with a confused look on her face.

Roshi sneered before walking up to Rose and picking her up by the collar and yelling, "Where are our friends? We know you know where they are!"

Rose blinked a few times before smacking Roshi's hand away from her neck. "It's not what you think," she said trying to calm them down.

"You kidnapped them!" Fu yelled back interrupting what Rose would have said next. "What have you done with them?" she yelled with a few tears gathering up in her eyes with a few brave ones making their way down her cheeks.

"You'll see them," Rose said with a thoughtful look in her eyes before continuing, "Nothing bad has happened to them. You just have to tru-"

Rose stopped before pushing the three to the ground quickly.

The three Jinchuuriki wondered what Rose's problem was until something sped towards Rose and wrapped around her figure. They could see that it was very thin wire that could be deadly if pulled too tightly on a person's figure.

The three just stared as the wire started to get tighter around the girl's figure as she struggled against the wire causing some cuts to appear on her arms and legs where the wire wrapped around her.

Rose grit her teeth as the wire cut into her skin as she tried to get out of it. She glanced over to see the three other Jinchuuriki just staring at her while inching away slowly away from her. She glanced back up to where the wire was shot from and glared before saying one thing, "Run!" before she started to pull herself towards the lake. She was hoping to drag the idiot ninjas out in the open so that the other Jinchuuriki didn't need to worry about being followed while the attention was on her. She didn't care that she was being hurt…she wanted the others to escape…after all…they had families to go back to as well as her, and she wasn't about to let another family cry because of something as trivial as this.

The three Jinchuuriki followed her order and ran off. They didn't run far as they heard a scream from where Rose was. Stopping on the spot, the three of them thought about whether to leave her or go back. After giving a glance towards each other, they each nodded before turning around to head back to the lake. They wanted answers about their other friends, and they were sure that the girl was the one who had them.

What the three saw once they made it back surprised the three of them.

There were three ROOT members surrounding a group of people with Rose in the middle. What surprised them were the people protecting Rose…they were the missing Jinchuuriki.

"Ha," one of the ROOT said, "we knew that the girl was hiding them off somewhere. Let's kill them off quickly before heading back to Danzo." This male was the one holding the wire that was now on the ground.

Rose was panting heavily and was bleeding from the cuts from the wire. She could only whisper, "You are not laying a hand on them you hear me!" She would have to remember to thank Killer Bee for cutting the wires when he did…otherwise she would have been cut up limb from limb because of how tight the wire was earlier…

"What are you going to do about it?" a female ROOT member scoffed before adding on, "You can barely move in your condition. What can you do?"

Rose smirked before saying, "Never underestimate a Jinchuuriki. Especially one with parts of the spirits of each Bijuu!" Suddenly, the area was filled with major killer intent. Rose glared at the ROOT members before ordering the other Jinchuuriki in the area, "Move away from me unless you want to get hurt like these fools."

They all did as they were told and watched as Rose crouched down onto her hands and feet. They saw a colorful aura form around her, and the demons inside of them each reacted towards the aura roaring to be let out and join their sister.

That was when Fu, Utakata, and Roshi realized…she was a Jinchuuriki just like them!

Rose roared out in fury before rushing on all fours towards the ROOT members and smashing them towards the trees. She followed the female and clawed her face causing the female to screech in pain before falling unconscious. Rose looked toward the two males and quickly snarled showing off the fangs she had gained. She concentrated her power on her aura and waited until nine tails grew from the aura. The only thing surprising about the tails was that they were each a tail from each of the nine Bijuu. Roaring once again, Rose unleashed her power and blew the ROOT members back towards the village. She looked toward the unconscious female on the ground and scoffed. Flicking one of her tails, Rose lashed one of them out wrapping it around the female before lashing it out again to throw her toward the nearest village. She hoped that the ROOT members and Danzo will have learned their lesson by this time…but she could only hope that…

Panting, Rose released the aura and collapsed onto the ground. The other Jinchuuriki including Fu, Utakata, and Roshi made their way over to Rose to see her eyes flickering from one color to the next. They looked towards one another with a smile before nodding their agreement. Killer Bee lifted Rose into his arms bridal-style before they all sprinted towards the forest home that six of the Jinchuuriki had learned to truly call home to them…

* * *

**Author's Note: On my profile is a poll for whichever story you people want me to work on. Included on the poll are six of the stories I'm currenty working on including: Dragon's Master, Half-Breed, and four other new stories whose summaries are on my profile page. Please vote and I'll get started on writing those when summer vacation comes around. I wil start posting them as soon as I finish posting up Beasts Within. The poll will be up for however long until all those stories are good to be posted. Please vote and hope you enjoyed the chapter~**


	17. Tail 17: She's What?

Beasts Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

* * *

Tail 17: She's What?

A few years had passed since they had all met. They were all around the ages of seven, eight, and nine now. They had stayed at Rose's home for about two years, and like Rose had promised, she had trained them to defend themselves.

They each excelled in their own training with Rose's shadow clones and were very able to fend for themselves now. They were even able to talk to their Bijuus thanks to Rose throwing them over a waterfall ledge without them knowing how to walk on water at first. After meeting with the Bijuu within each of them, the Jinchuuriki were able to actually have a nice civilized talk and figure out the reason why they went into the real world in the first place.

It was the week where the nine Jinchuurikis would leave back to their original villages. They all felt sad to leave the home and the girl that treated them like humans instead of beasts. They grew closer to the girl and sometimes accidently called her 'Everlasting Flower' because of her position in the ninja world.

She used a henge in order to transform herself into a different and older look in order to earn money to keep the house running and away from tax collectors which they all seemed to hate for some odd reason…

"It was nice spending time with all my brothers and sisters," Rose commented walking with all of the Jinchuuriki one last time before they left her.

"It was nice getting to know you as well," Utakata commented with a smile and a small bow of his head.

"We'll all visit whenever we can!" Fu yelled happily shaking Rose's hands with excitement.

They all saw Rose widen her eyes in shock before they drooped to a half-lidded look.

Fu stopped shaking the girl's hands before asking, "What's wrong?"

"You guys won't see me for two years actually," Rose said with her head turned towards the lake she grew to admire and play in.

"What?" they all yelled at the information. They all yelled, "Why not?" at the girl. A few tears gathered in the emotional Jinchuuriki's eyes.

"Because," Rose started before turning towards them all and saying, "I wasn't born here."

They were all shocked by the information before Rose started to explain.

"I was born in another country," she started explaining. "My parents are ninja here, so yes I do somewhat belong here, but I was born elsewhere. My parents are running around the country looking for clues about this one organization that hunts people like us. They were especially worried for me considering I contain portions of each Bijuu within me like you all know," she said waiting until they each nodded in response. "Well my parents felt it would be a good idea for me to stay in the other world where I was born until it was safe enough for me to come here and live here. I am only allowed to live here two years at a time thanks to the hunters around these parts. I'm sorry I can't stay longer," she said, her head drooping towards the ground.

"Whoever thought it was a good idea to put a part of each Bijuu together was an idiot to come up with that," a voice said interrupting the silence.

Everyone looked towards Naruto who had made the comment. They heard him say, "I wish they never did that. Now you have to be on the run constantly because if they have you they can get everyone else!" Everyone's heads drooped at the thought of Rose leaving and at the comment before they snapped their heads back up at the next comment. "But I'm glad though," Naruto added on, "On the other hand, we got to meet you and befriend you. For that, I am glad that they did so," he finished with a smile on his face.

"Let's go home okay?" Rose asked with a small smile as she turned her head up to look at the others.

Everyone looked up and smiled as well at the question and the comment before they started to spend the rest of the week making it the best it could be until Rose and the rest of the Jinchuuriki left the home in the forest. Rose had promised to be back after two years of staying back in her own world which everyone was excited for.

* * *

**~Time Skip~ after two years**

Naruto, Killer Bee, Fu, Utakata, Han, Roshi, Yagura, Yugito, and Gaara were waiting patiently at the house they used to stay in two years prior. They had each gotten stronger than when they had left. They were each now around the ages of nine, ten, and eleven now. They were waiting for one more person to make their group of ten complete again.

Many of the villages they had stayed in had finally changed their ways of thinking and accepted the Jinchuurikis after all of their help with the village work. They also proved their loyalty with several tests which included having a chance to leave the village after being beaten up to near death.

They were talking until they heard an explosion a few miles away from the house. They jumped up at the noise before nodding to each other. Taking off in the direction, each of the Jinchuuriki hoped that their friend Rose was not in danger.

Luck was not on their side as they saw the new group of hunters, Akatsuki, holding Rose by the throat. They gasped in horror as they saw Rose's parents dead at the side of a fallen log.

Rose was critically injured as she had several cuts along her arms and legs which were bleeding profusely. They could tell that the Akatsuki had cut Rose's stomach if the blood was anything to go by. Rose wasn't struggling, and her eyes were lifeless. The entire group could see tears making their way down the girl's face as she was held up.

The more emotional Jinchuuriki couldn't help but cry at the sight of their most important friend possibly being dead by the hands of the Akatsuki.

They all roared out and unleashed their Bijuu power trying to get Rose back into their hands safe and sound.

There were only two Akatsuki members there which was a good thing in the Jinchuuriki's point of view as they had the two people running after about a half hour.

The two Akatsuki had dropped Rose during the fight, and the Jinchuuriki hurriedly picked her up carefully and shunshined to the nearest village to heal her at the hospital.

The nearest hospital happened to be in the Hidden Leaf village.

As soon as the Jinchuuriki had entered the village, they were greeted with cheers and hellos…until they saw what they were carrying. They had heard of the girl that had saved the Jinchuurikis over four years ago and trained them to be strong and loyal to their village. The townspeople gasped as they saw the condition that the girl was in. Rose would often take the Jinchuuriki back to the villages during their training in hopes to see how much the village had changed...hopefully for the better.

They all immediately cleared a path for the Jinchuuriki to take to the hospital.

After rushing to the hospital, nurses and doctors were already working to have a surgery prepared for Rose. Dropping her off carefully in the emergency room, the nine left the room and waited outside for some news.

A few hours passed and no news was heard from the emergency room. The Jinchuuriki were getting anxious, and before they could rush in to check on Rose, a nurse appeared out of the room with a tired face but with a small smile. "She's alive," the nurse said with a sigh of relief which was mimicked by the nine Jinchuuriki.

Word was soon spread throughout the village and cheering was heard for Rose's recovery.

The nurse looked on with a happy smile until she dragged the nine Jinchuuriki to Rose's room in the hospital where she would stay. "Be careful around her," the nurse warned, "She is emotionally unstable because she saw her parents murdered. She feels as if it is her fault that they were killed trying to protect her from Akatsuki. I suggest you try to calm her down and make sure she realizes that it's not her fault and that she is not a burden." She stopped at a room before nodding her head towards the direction of the door before leaving them.

Nodding, the nine Jinchuuriki opened the door and peeked inside of the room to see one of the saddest sights in their lives so far.

Rose was curled up with her knees tucked to her chest, and her face showed her incredible pain. She was bawling over the death of her parents and was gripping her arms harshly. Her entire figure was shaking and trembling as she tried to calm herself down. The Jinchuuriki could have sworn that Rose might have been clutching her arms so tightly, they would bleed soon if she didn't let go soon. As soon as Rose had noticed their presence, she stopped crying and quickly tried to wipe her tears away before looking at them with a strained smile. "Hey guys," she started, her eyes closed tightly to prevent any tears from coming out, "How have you been?"

The nine Jinchuuriki walked inside and sat down on different sections of the bed. They saw Rose look at them with the same strained smile on her face.

Fu couldn't help but get up again and walk over to be closest to Rose before sitting down on the bed behind her and grabbing the girl's head. Fu sat on her knees on the bed and pulled Rose's head down so that the girl was lying down on Fu's lap.

Rose was certainly surprised at the action and tried to get up to no avail thanks to the others.

"We're fine," Fu answered running her hand through Rose's hair, "But the question is, are you alright?"

Rose's eyes glazed over before she whispered something under her breath.

"Repeat that again please," Yagura said politely as he leaned in closer to see a few tears gathering up in Rose's eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Rose began to repeat what she had said before, "I'm such a failure. I can't even protect my own family. I was too selfish. I just wanted to go outside a minute before I visited you all and they were….they were killed. I'm so selfish and such a crybaby. I'm such a burden to everyone." At this point, Rose was crying with tears flowing like rivers down her cheeks. She pulled her arms up over her eyes to hide the tears and continued, "I'm such a burden. I can't even protect the people I found most precious. I'm nothing but a failure and a crybaby. I should have just died during that fi-"

"Stop it!" a voice yelled interrupting Rose.

They all looked to see Naruto with his own face covered in tears. "Stop saying stuff like that!" they heard him scream again.

Rose looked to the side to see the ground while her eyelids drooped down into a narrowed and sad stare. She whipped her head back up at Naruto's next statement.

"If you are selfish and a crybaby, then what are we?" he yelled at her. The others nodded in agreement. "You always smiled to get us happy. You tried to make us as happy as can be. You were never a burden to us, we thought it would be the other way around with how we acted," he yelled getting off the bed and stomping over in front of her. "You are our savior. The one who had rescued us years ago from the hatred of the villagers. If you are selfish, then what are we?" he asked with a sincere look in his eyes. "Trust us when we say that we love you and want to protect you," he commented taking her hands in his and holding them to his chest. "We all love you dearly and don't want anything bad to happen to you," he added on.

Rose glanced around the room to see everyone else nodding their agreement on the statement. She smiled and tears gathered in her eyes once more before she was crying while yelling out, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She clung to Fu's waist like a lifeline and cried out all of the tears that had gathered up over the years.

They all smiled at Rose and comforted her as she cried including gathering everyone into a group hug. The group of villagers, doctors, and nurses outside of the room could only smile at the sight presented to them through the small space between the open door and the wall. They quietly closed the door to let the ten Jinchuuriki have their moment together.

A few days had passed after the incident, and Rose was back to normal. She was back to taking missions as the 'Everlasting Flower' but disappeared every week for about five days before coming back to the ninja world. When asked about it by the other Jinchuuriki, she told them that she was still going to school in her world and could only visit during each weekend when there was nothing going on.

They were all sad that they couldn't see her all the time but understood that the ninja country might bring up some bad memories for her because of what had happened. They couldn't wait for her visits on the weekends and made the most out of them when she did visit…


	18. Tail 18: Accidents Happen

Beasts Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

* * *

Tail 18: Accidents Happen

A month passed since Rose and Marui had visited Josei Shonan. Rikkaidai was training like their lives were on the line…which could have been true considering how hard Sanada was working them all in the training sessions.

"He's such a slave driver," Kirihara panted out after running about 50 laps around the tennis courts.

Rose was also panting and had her hands on her knees. "No kidding," she growled before standing back up and popping a small green candy in her mouth and tossing one to Kirihara. She had only given the soldier pills to the tennis regulars because their training seemed to be the hardest out of everyone's in the club.

Yukimura looked at the two of them with a sly look on his face. "Rose!" he called out all of a sudden causing the two to jump startled by the sudden yell.

"What is it buchou?" Rose yelled back clutching her chest with her hand trying to get her heartbeat down. She was beginning to slowly trust the regulars. Sure they weren't fully trusted by her yet, but she was working on it along with Kirihara's help.

"I want you to play a match against Marui please!" Yukimura yelled back with a smile on his face. One reason for the smile was because he was happy that Rose was starting to trust the team more and more, and another reason was because he wanted Rose and Marui to get along more. He was starting to notice how Marui was more alert with Rose nearby and more suspicious of the girl with every visit to her mansion.

With a sigh, Rose just replied back, "Alright then!" before heading over to the court where Marui was waiting.

"Ready kid?" Marui asked popping his favorite gum when Rose arrived.

"More than ready," Rose answered with a smirk of her own and went to the receiving line. She always let her senpais serve first for some odd reason that her teammates could not comprehend.

**~Time Skip~ One Half-Match Later**

"Someone get a nurse!" a tennis non-regular yelled out as they saw what had happened on the courts between Marui and Rose.

Marui had used another tightrope-walking technique, and Rose thought she would be able to make it to hit the ball back to get the game. She did get the point…but at a cost.

When Rose had actually hit the ball back over to Marui's side of the court, she was going too fast to slow down or stop and crashed into the net pole. Her head smacked against the pole knocking her unconscious.

The tennis regulars widened their eyes when they saw it happen in front of them when they were watching how much the girl had improved.

Kirihara was gritting his teeth before he ran out to the courts trying to make it to Rose.

However, Marui reached her first and applied pressure to the area where the girl hit her head. Her forehead was bleeding a bit because of the impact, but it looked like she was fine.

Kirihara finally made it up to them and applied pressure to Rose's forehead while Marui picked her up in his arms.

"Take her to the infirmary now!" Sanada yelled out at the two conscious regulars who nodded quickly before running off. "That girl never seems to stay out of trouble," he said shaking his head. Even though he was stern, he was still a bit worried for the female regular. She was training the hardest out of everyone to 'keep up' with everyone. She was even doing extra training at home from what the regulars could tell when they saw Rose sneak out late at night to practice.

"Think she will be alright?" Kirihara asked worriedly as he and Marui ran to the infirmary to get help for Rose.

Marui looked down at the girl in his arms and just said, "She always will….always will…"

This seemed to encourage Kirihara because he sped up a bit faster to get to the infirmary quickly along with Marui.

"Nurse!" they both yelled once they made it inside.

"What is it?" she yelled turning around quickly in her chair.

"Rose needs help. She crashed into one of the tennis poles while trying to return Marui-senpai's 'Tightrope Walking' technique!" Kirihara yelled already helping Marui set Rose on the bed in the room.

"Let me just test a few things then," she said grabbing a few papers and a pen before asking the two to leave for a bit while she checked everything.

The two regulars left and paced outside of the room. Marui thought ahead and texted Yukimura and Sanada while waiting. He told them about the two staying with Rose at the infirmary until they knew that she was okay. They got the okay to do so a few seconds later as if one of the two were actually waiting for a response.

The two paced around a few more minutes until they saw the nurse open the door and allow them to come inside.

Kirihara and Marui nodded before going inside quickly and seeing Rose. They went over to her bedside and took a look at her. Her forehead was bandaged because of the crash, and she was sleeping peacefully with her lips parted for air, her head tilted to the side towards them a bit.

"She looks cute doesn't she Marui-senpai?" Kirihara asked suddenly startling Marui.

"Wh-What?" he replied with a stutter.

"Oh come on," Kirihara replied with a smirk as he turned to face his senpai, "I notice how many times you look at her each day. You have to have a crush on her!"

Marui just glared at his kouhai and growled out, "I do not have a crush on her!" In his head, the red-haired male added, '_It's because I want to know what's going on with her. What secrets she is hiding. What is happening with the visits…'_

An hour passed and afternoon practice was finally over. The other regulars came to visit the infirmary and got permission to carry Rose back home.

Marui was the one to pick her up again because he was the least tired and was stronger than Kirihara. Kirihara ran back to the clubhouse in order to get Rose's bags before rushing over to the school gates to meet them.

Walking to the mansion took longer than usual because they had to carry someone. The other regulars chatted along the way with Marui taking the lead and trying to get Rose back to her house. He couldn't help but think that something was going to happen to her because of this injury.

Not a minute later, a loud explosion was heard in front of the regulars creating an area of smoke surrounding the group. Marui felt the weight in his arms being lessened before it disappeared completely.

The smoke cleared to reveal two men in all black clothing holding Rose up by the collar of her shirt and a knife to her neck.

"Where are the others?" one of the two asked the regulars. "We know they are here, now where are they?"

"We don't know who you are talking about!" Kirihara answered before he started to wonder whether these men meant the group that Rose had brought along to meet Yukimura.

"You know who we are talking about boy!" the other man replied before scowling, "Don't mess around boy, or we will kill her!" To emphasize their point, they pushed the knife farther until a thin line of blood appeared on the girl's neck.

The Rikkaidai regulars all tensed and stood back before they heard another explosion behind them. They couldn't see well because of the smoke, but they could hear the drop of a person onto the ground as well as two screams.

After the smoke cleared, all the regulars could see was Rose on the ground with the two men gone and out of sight.

"Let's get her inside," Yagyuu commented, "quickly…"

The team nodded quickly in reply before Marui picked Rose up again, and started to run along with the others back to Rose's mansion.

When they got to the gates, they realized that they couldn't open the gates on their own and wondered what to do.

They couldn't get inside, and most of them started to panic besides the more stoic ones.

Marui thought back to whenever the team entered Rose's mansion. He had always seen Rose wipe some of her blood on the gates and the doorknob before they could enter the actual area. "I think I have an idea," he said before rubbing his finger across the blood on Rose's neck.

The others stared at him before widening their eyes when they saw Marui drag his bloodied finger across the gate. They were about to yell until they saw a faint flicker of silver before Marui pushed opened the gate. They followed Marui as he did the same thing with the door which they saw flickered black before opening as well.

As soon as they all walked in, Rose seemed to wake up. She raised her arms to wipe her eyes as she asked, "We must be at my house huh?" before she yawned with her hand over her mouth.

"How could you tell?" Niou asked staring at the girl in Marui's arms.

"Just can," she replied before jumping out of Marui's arms and out in front of them, "Come on then, you look like you saw a ghost." She started to walk towards the center of the mansion where the showers were and pushed them inside to relax. "Meet me in the living room in the front area if you want answers," she yelled through the door before the team heard footsteps in the direction of the room.

They all showered quickly and grabbed some food from the kitchen before heading back to the living room. They saw Rose reading a book on the couch. Looking down at her neck, the regulars could see that Rose had bandaged her neck to hide the cut she had gotten from the men before. They could see her eyes darting across the pages before they stopped suddenly, and she glanced up at them.

With a small smile, Rose saved the page in the book with a green colored bookmark and closed the book before setting it down on the table in front of her. "Come on," she said motioning towards the seats, "You must be tired after carrying me for so long."

They all sat down, and Rose started to explain what had happened, "Sorry, I must have not been paying attention much to my speed when I returned the ball. You see, I love to play the sport, but sometimes I go overboard as you can see," she said with a giggle at the end at how the match went. She saw the others nod before asking, "You must have also encountered some…unruly fellows outside huh?" Seeing the others nod again, she sighed before continuing, "Don't worry about them. They are just some sore losers from another country that I beat. They won't be bothering me anymore alright guys?"

Marui still looked a little suspicious about the entire thing and stared at Rose again with a blank stare.

Sensing the stare, Rose turned to look at Marui before giving a small smile and saying, "Don't worry about it alright, and don't worry about the match. Accidents happen. They always happen." She got up from her seat on the couch and decided that it was time to get some sleep for the next school day tomorrow. They still had to prepare for their tournaments and in a few months…the Regional Tournament…or as Rose remembered it…the day the Akatsuki would be able to invade…


	19. Tail 19: Sad Memories

Beasts Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

* * *

Tail 19: Sad Memories

A few months had passed, and Rose was sitting on her bed with Yugito and Killer Bee in the room as well. Yugito and Killer Bee wanted to stay with her that day because of one reason…it was the anniversary of her parent's murder. Luckily it was a weekend, and none of them needed to go to school. Killer Bee was looking at all the music CDs that Rose had collected from when she was a little kid. Yugito was laying down on the couch in the room with a small smile on her face as she listened to Rose's quiet humming.

The other Jinchuuriki were too busy to come and visit from what they said when Rose had contacted them in the morning. She of course understood that they would be a bit busy preparing for the Regional tournament coming up soon. Her own school had been to a few tournaments so far in the few months that the ten Jinchuuriki had been in this world.

Rose was extremely worried though. Sure she was sad about the death of her parents, but she didn't show it. She was worried about how long until the Akatsuki figured out when the barrier around the cave would be broken. She had visited each and every Jinchuuriki at their school at some point in the few months they had all been in the tennis world.

All of them had been prepared for a surprise attack like what had happened during Rose's trip to Josei Shonan. They all took a lesson from that and kept on the alert every time they were in the open. The last attacks were just as pathetic as the first one, but the Jinchuuriki still kept on their toes.

Rose was interrupted from her thinking by a loud knocking noise on her door. She whipped her head up around the same time as Yugito and Killer Bee. "Come in," she said with an eyebrow raised at WHO would disturb her now. There was no tennis practice today, so she didn't need to worry about it for now.

The door opened slightly before the three could see a mop of black hair peer through. They smiled before she motioned the boy to come inside the room and sit down.

Seeing permission, Kirihara opened the door all the way and walked over to Rose with a wide grin on his face. He was wearing a dark yellow t-shirt as well as black shorts. He also had a pair of black sneakers. Rose thought he was trying to keep with the Rikkaidai school colors with the way he was dressed.

"What's up with the smile Kirihara?" Rose asked returning to her book. She just had one more chapter to read to be done with the book. Then she would have read about…19 books so far since she had come back to the tennis world.

"Well," Kirihara started while swinging his legs off the bed, "Yukimura-buchou wanted to know whether you wanted to go somewhere today. We all decided to take you somewhere since we all haven't hung out in a long while. We've all been preparing for the Regional Tournament, so we don't have that much time to stay here anymore after all…"

Yugito and Killer Bee both looked at Rose who also glanced at them. They nodded with a smile on their faces before leaving the room saying they had to get something ready for later that night.

"Alright then," Rose said closing her book and putting it aside. "Let me get changed, and we can be on our way."

A few minutes later, Rose came out wearing a t-shirt with a fox on the front as well as some jeans with a dragon showing. She had on a pair of slippers with diamond-clips on the sides as well as a black choker and a pin in her hair. Kirihara looked at her outfit and thought, '_She looks exactly as I saw her when we first saw her since she came back. All that's missing is the flower-cuffs on the jeans and-oh…there they are.'_ Never mind she was wearing the same exact outfit that Kirihara had first seen her in when she came back.

Kirihara walked Rose out of the mansion after she locked the gates and doors while leaving a note for Killer Bee and Yugito. They walked towards the train station before boarding.

It was about a ten-minute ride before they had reached their destination. Leading Rose out of the train, Kirihara saw the other Rikkaidai regulars waiting patiently for them. He looked at the clock to see that they were on time and couldn't help but smile at what they were going to do today.

Rose let herself be dragged. She tried to keep a smile on her face even though she remembered the happy times she shared with her family when she was in the tennis world before the incident.

Rose didn't notice where she was being dragged by the tennis regulars until she heard the sound of cheering and screaming. She broke out of her daze and looked up to see an amusement park. Her eyes widened a fraction as she remembered one of her best memories with her parents here.

"Happy Rose?" Kirihara asked hopping on the spot.

Rose forced a smile on her face and turned to look at Kirihara as she answered, "Yeah. Come on, let's have some fun." She grabbed all of the regulars by the wrists before rushing into the park and buying their wristbands to go on the rides for free.

"Nine wristbands for all the rides please," she asked politely once she made it to the reception desk.

"Taking your friends out again huh?" a female voice asked.

Glancing at the women, Rose gasped as she yelled out, "You were the one I met four years ago at this same park!"

"You got it little girl," the women said already giving the girl the wristbands and giving the girl her change. "Now go have some fun. I know you'll need it today," she said leaning towards the girl and whispering the last part into Rose's ear.

Nodding slightly, the girl put another smile on her face as she turned towards the regulars and putting the wristbands on them before putting on her own.

They went to every ride and every rollercoaster in the park, even repeating some of them for the heck of it. They came across a hammer game and saw how high the bell was.

Each of the male regulars smirked thinking that they would be able to get a prize for Rose with the game, so each of them went to try the game.

While the boys were playing, however, they didn't notice Rose catch a glimpse of something and then leave.

After a few minutes, each of the male regulars had left with a prize for Rose before they noticed that the girl was gone. They looked around for the girl before spotting a patch of white hair in the crowd. They rushed over to the girl before losing sight of her around another turn.

They rushed around the corner to see Rose staring at this one booth with a sad smile on her face and a glazed look in her eyes. They saw her lean down and ask, "Can I play?"

The man in charge of the booth turned before smiling at the girl and saying, "Welcome back girl. How have you been?" He walked around the tank in the booth and hugged the girl tightly which she reciprocated.

"Doing well I suppose," she answered before paying to play the game and grabbing a paper net and kneeling next to the tank.

"How many fish you want to try and get this time?" the man asked already grabbing a few bags for the girl. "You want the exotic ones, or are you fine with just goldfish. I always save the exotic fish for you girl," he said also grabbing another container filled with other types of fish.

"The exotic ones please," Rose commented eyeing the containers. "I want to get around…nine for me and my friends on my tennis team. I want to keep them in the home aquarium I built into the house a few years ago in the…south wing I think it was. It's funny how I remember where to go in the house, but I can't really remember when I'm outside," she finished with a chuckle at the end as she saw the man pour some different fish into another tank which she moved to.

The regulars stepped closer to see that the man was filling a different tank with angelfish, a baby black shark fish, bloodfins, blue acaras, flame tetras, guppies, lyretails, penguin fish, rainbowfish, zebra danios, and other fish that seemed to get along with them. They all saw the man in charge of the booth prepare about 15 different bags for the fish that they thought Rose might catch.

Inching closer to the booth, the regulars saw Rose look at each one as if deciding what to grab. They saw her smile before her arm moved quickly picking up the black shark fish first and gently putting him inside a bag. "That's one is for Kirihara," they heard her comment. "The next one is for my friend Yagyuu," she said before scooping up a neon blue lyretail and putting the fish in another bag. Every time she caught a fish, she would list who it was for.

The man had to get about ten more bags for the girl because she also decided to get some fish for the other Jinchuuriki as well as to make her aquarium livelier.

After finishing catching fish, Rose stood up to count that she had went overboard yet again and had caught 25 fish. "Woops," Rose said looking sheepish at all the fish, "Sorry I went overboard again."

"It is completely fine girl," the man answered before carefully placing them within a smooth plastic box with no sharp edges and handing it to Rose, "I was actually saving them up for you anyways. Say hi to your parents for me will ya!"

Rose tensed a bit which didn't go unnoticed by the regulars and stuttered out, "Su-Sure…I must be going now, the others must be wondering where I am. See you later hopefully!" she yelled out with a small bow of her head before rushing out of there with a sad look on her features.

The regulars all followed her out to see her heading towards a food shack before she yelled out, "Crystal!"

A girl with purple hair and light pink highlights to her waist popped up from behind the counter wearing a blue cheongsam as well as blue slippers. "What is it Rose?" they all heard Crystal ask.

"Can you get me…two cherry coke flavored slushies, two chocolate, three strawberry, one grape and one…apple please," they head Rose order before setting the box down on a table and sitting down.

"For your friends right?" Crystal yelled from behind the counter as she got the ingredients ready.

Rose nodded as soon as she saw Crystal pop her head up from behind the counter as her answer. Crystal smiled before getting to work on the drinks before putting them in a plastic box for Rose to carry along with a few packs of ice inside surrounding the plastic cups. She nodded as thanks to Crystal before grabbing a cherry coke slushie.

Crystal sat down beside her and gently moved a hair out of Rose's face before she started drinking the slushie. "What's wrong?" Crystal said moving back into her seat, "You never order that unless…he asked again didn't he?"

Rose nodded while still drinking the slushie she bought. Her eyes drooped as she remembered everything that had happened at this park.

Rose heard a sigh and turned towards Crystal to see the girls' arms snake around her and pull her into a hug. She was shocked and stopped what she was doing with wide eyes.

"You should really tell him, or he might hurt you more than he means to Rose," Crystal said rubbing circles on Rose's back until the girl started drinking the slushie again. "I know that it is tough girl. You can always call me up and chat you know?" she said pulling away from Rose seeing that Rose had accidently finished that slushie in those few minutes. Three…two…one…

"Brain freeze!" Rose screeched, her hand bolting up to her head to ease the pain.

Chuckling, Crystal walked behind the counter to retrieve a dish. She came back out with a bouquet of flowers as well as a bowl of soup. "Come on," Crystal urged Rose as she pushed the bowl closer to the girl, "It's on the house today alright?" Crystal then left to take care of another customer that had showed up.

Rose just nodded her thanks before Crystal left and set the bouquet close to the two boxes she had. She could sense that the tennis regulars were close by and yelled out, "Come on over here and get one!" pointing to the slushies in the box.

The tennis regulars decided to come out of hiding considering they had been found out. They each went over to the table to grab their slushie. Drinking the slushies, they each watched as Rose turned her head towards the open side of the park showing a terrific view of the ocean.

Rose's eyes glazed over before a small tear leaked out and none followed. This seemed to alarm some of the regulars as they suddenly said, "Is something the matter Rose?"

She jumped from the sudden talk and turned back to them with a few tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away before saying, "It's nothing…really…."

"You really shouldn't keep it from your team," a voice said from behind the group.

Turning around, the group of nine saw Crystal with her arms across her chest and a frown on her face.

"You have to tell them sometime Rose," Crystal said walking over to Rose while shaking her head. Once she reached Rose, she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and said, "It would be a lot of weight off your shoulders you know."

Rose looked down in sadness and regret before a few more tears started leaking out until she was crying into Crystal's shirt.

The tennis regulars were alarmed and tried to comfort the girl.

"You want me to tell them?" Crystal asked holding the girl closer in her arms. She could feel a faint nod as the girl kept crying from the pain and sadness she felt. Sighing, Crystal started to explain the story of what had happened to her parents that day…minus all the ninja stuff because even she didn't know about that. She also explained what this park had meant to the girl crying in her arms and why the girl was so sad being here.

Most of the tennis regulars were heartbroken that the girl they had come to befriend had witnessed her own parents' murders in front of her own eyes. They were saddened at the fact that she thought that it was her fault that her parents were killed.

"Let's go home okay Rose?" a voice suggested.

They all turned to see Marui with his hand held out towards Rose. Glancing over, they saw Rose slowly reach for the hand before grasping it and pulling herself out of Crystal's grip.

"Thank you Crystal," they heard Rose whisper. "Hope you have a fun time in America girl," she said with a smirk as she turned her head over her shoulder.

Chuckling, Crystal just replied, "Just make sure that you have friends to take care of you. I won't be here any longer since I'll be moving to the American branch of this park alright girl?"


	20. Tail 20: Party!

Beasts Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

**If you don't like party scenes that much, this one is pretty long because of all the presents. I felt it necessary to have something happy after something a bit sad like last chapter. Please enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

Tail 20: Party!

Rose walked along with the regulars back from the amusement park they had all gone to. Crystal was right when she said that Rose would feel better if she talked about what had happened. The only reason that talking to the Jinchuuriki didn't help was because they were actually there at the end and saw the outcome. Talking to them was different than talking to someone who knew almost nothing about you besides where you lived and what you were like. She smirked at the shock on their faces when they saw her cry…it must have shocked them silly if they looked like that.

Each of the tennis regulars were carrying something whether it be a prize or the boxes of stuff that Rose had won in the games that she excelled in at the park.

They each walked into the mansion and headed to the aquarium in the south wing to place all of the fish Rose had won in. She had them placed in a separate tank than the fish already there, so they would know which fish that she had won for them. Afterwards they started going to their own rooms to place the prizes they had won for themselves. Somehow, the regulars kept the prizes they had won for Rose hidden from her. They decided to wait until later tonight to give the gifts to her. Neither person realized that someone or a few people had the same idea of surprising her.

The nine tennis regulars walked into the living room and were about to turn on the lights until the room suddenly lit up and heard people yell, "Surprise!"

They all jumped back in surprise before seeing the nine people Rose had brought with her to see Yukimura for the first time. "Naruto, Killer Bee, Fu, Utakata, Han, Roshi, Yagura, Yugito, Gaara!" Rose yelled rushing over to them and hugging them all before yelling, "What are you all doing here? I thought you were busy preparing for something when I contacted you this morning."

Seeing them smirking, Rose got suspicious until she heard them all say, "We wanted to surprise you and wish you a happy birthday!"

Rose was certainly shocked. She had forgotten that the saddest day of her life was also the same day as the happiest. She was so overtaken by sadness that she had forgotten that her parents were killed on the same day as her birthday.

To say the regulars were shocked would be an understatement as well considering they were gawking at the new information. They felt even sadder for Rose because of this, but then they decided what more of a way to cheer up on a sad day than to make happy memories.

Each of the Jinchuuriki had prepared a gift for Rose in advance just in case they weren't able to make it. It took a lot of persuading to let their teams let them go the Kanagawa to visit Rose including getting her childhood friends in on the plan. The nine Jinchuuriki had brought their gifts for Rose as well as gifts from her childhood friends because they weren't able to come over for the day.

"Let's party!" Fu yelled out happily throwing a CD into the player like an expert before it started with a Japanese pop song.

Pretty soon, the party was underway as the nine Jinchuuriki decided to mess around the living room and dance around after moving all of the furniture to the sides along with the tennis regulars help. Yugito left in the middle of the party and headed to the kitchen to get the birthday cake for the girl. On the cake was the number 14 for the girl's 14th birthday as well as nine tails coming out of it in all directions. The thing that caught Rose's eyes about it was that the tails were each representing the Bijuus inside of her. She smiled happily with tears in her eyes as she hugged everyone in the room including the regulars.

They were all eating the cake happily, and after the group was done, Rose decided to open her presents with the urgings from the others.

She started opening up the Jinchuuriki's presents one by one starting from lowest tail to higher tail. It was easy to notice which present was from who because the gift wrappings on the presents were the same colors as the nine had usually worn in the ninja world.

Rose first walked to the red and tan colored present before opening it. After seeing the present, she turned to Gaara before grabbing him in a hug and saying, "Thank you!" over and over. Apparently, Gaara had gotten her this one book that she had been dying to read since she had heard of it, but she never had the time to actually go to a bookstore and purchase the book herself. So yes, Rose was very happy that she had gotten the book that she wanted.

Next in line was a purple and black covered present. It was very tall and slim, so Rose decided to open it carefully. When the top of the box popped off, Rose could only gape in surprise at what was inside. She slowly reached in and carefully dragged out what was inside. What the others in the room, besides Yugito, saw the present, they were all gaping as well. Inside the box was a baby blue dress that looked perfect with her complexion that reached all the way to her ankles and had plenty of jewels sewed on with a sash surrounding the shoulders. She put the dress back carefully before rushing over to Yugito giving her a hug as well.

Yagura walked up to her and placed a green and black present in her hands. Slowly taking off the wrapping and opening the box, Rose widened her eyes before glomping Yagura thanking him for the trinket. When she pulled out the gift, everyone saw a marble necklace with the shape of a rose held together by a silver string. Rose quickly put it on with a smile in Yagura's direction.

Wrapped up in tan and pink was Roshi's present. Rose quickly opened the gift to see a box full of seashells from Japan's shorelines. She was ecstatic as she put each one up to her ear to hear the sounds of the soothing ocean waves. She carefully put the shells back in their places before going to hug Roshi just to be stopped when he held out a hand. Quickly understanding what he wanted, Rose also put her hand out before they did a handshake so complicated that no one could follow and was finished after a minute when they high-fived each other in the air.

Han was next, and he placed a red box in the birthday girl's hands. She opened it to see two pair of earrings. The first pair was a pair of angel wings while the second pair was of two little foxes. She smirked at Han before shaking her head and then smiling at him. Han always seemed to know what type of earrings she wanted. Rose had been looking to buy these for a while, but she seemed to be too busy in order to buy them herself. When Han had heard of it from Yugito, he told the Nibi-Jinchuuriki that he would buy her the earrings instead.

Utakata walked up to her next with a medium-sized blue case. Looking at it with a first glance, Rose didn't know what it was until she opened it. Inside was a complex looking thing, but she soon realized what it was. It was one of those complex-looking flutes. It was custom-made from what she could tell. The flute was a light green. This was a different flute than what the regulars were used to seeing. After a short while into the shape, the flute would branch off in different directions to give it the look of a tree. She would use her hands to plug the holes in each of the branches to create a different note. She smiled at Utakata before playing a short piece she came up with for this type of instrument if she ever got one which earned smiles from everyone in the room.

Next up was Fu who was jumping up and down in her seat. Walking over quickly, she gently got the white and red covered gift from Fu. When the girl opened it, Rose quickly smiled and hugged Fu tightly. She showed everyone the gift which made everyone smile. It was a photo album filled with pictures that people had secretly taken and put together of Rose with the Jinchuuriki as well as with her teammates. They all flipped through the pages before moving onto the next gift which happened to be from Killer Bee.

Walking over, Rose got a gift covered in white and brown wrapping paper. She opened it quickly thanks to Killer Bee trying to rush her and was surprised at what she saw. Inside the box were several CDs that Rose had wanted to buy. She had always been a fan of J-Pop and wanted to buy more CDs, but like always, she would have no actual time to get it herself. She smiled up at Killer Bee before glomping him as well as a thank you.

Last up was Naruto's gift. Naruto walked up to the birthday girl with a smirk and brought out two gifts from behind his back. One Rose could tell was for her parents' grave in this world as it was a bouquet of flowers. She would remember to visit the graves later tonight and bring the bouquet along with Crystal's bouquet there to place. The second gift was orange with a few red streaks here and there. Looking inside the gift, Rose was surprised to see a little music box. She wound the box up and let it play. After recognizing the tune, Rose cried as she remembered that this was the song that her mother would sing to her every night to get her to fall asleep. She hugged Naruto tightly as thanks for giving her such a precious gift to remind her of her parents.

Before the regulars could give their gifts to the girl, they all suggested taking the bouquets to Rose's parents' graves before it got to dark to go anywhere. She agreed before coating to the coat room next to the door and grabbing 18 jackets for all of them. Tossing 17 of the jackets towards the others, she put on her own and then gently grabbed the bouquets from the table. It turned out that a few more had popped up which she suspected was from her childhood friends and the other Jinchuuriki as well.

All 18 of them decided to walk to the grave considering it was a few streets down from Rose's mansion. Each of them talked along the way, each carrying a bouquet of flowers.

Once they got to the graveyard, Rose carefully opened the door and led the others to her parents' graves. They were side by side, and the headstones were intricate. The headstone for the girl's mother's grave was in the shape of an angel with a beautiful dress and flowers in her hair. Her father's headstone was in the shape of a dragon which Rose explained was his favorite animal. The dragon had the angel from Rose's mother's headstone riding on the dragon along with a little girl in her arms.

Each of the people there placed the bouquets on the gravestones gently to form one phrase. They were able to rearrange the flowers to gently form the phrase for 'Forever Happy' on top of the gravestones.

They each said their prayers while letting Rose be the last one to pray to them. Afterwards, they all stayed a while to listen to the wind among the trees before deciding to leave because of the cold.

After getting back to the mansion, Rose went to the kitchen quickly to grab a few mugs of hot chocolate for everyone to drink. She came out a few minutes later with two trays in her hands and one on her head with mugs filled with hot chocolate.

Marui quickly got up and rushed over to Rose to help her carry it all. He was certainly surprised when he didn't see one drop of hot chocolate spill from the mugs when he grabbed the tray off of her head and one off her hands.

Nodding in thanks, Rose along with Marui passed out the mugs to everyone before she smiled at the tennis regulars saying, "You don't have to get me anything considering you didn't know about my birthday okay guys?"

Smirking at each other, the tennis regulars looked up at Rose with grins on their faces. Seeing the confused look on Rose's face, Yukimura explained, "We were planning to give you some things anyway, so why not?" he finished with a wink in her direction.

Rose's eyes snapped completely open before she smiled with her eyes closed and her head shaking. "What now?" Rose asked tilting her head before opening her eyes and adding on, "When did this happen?"

"When you disappeared on us and got us the fish!" Kirihara yelled out before quickly covering his mouth with his hand.

Blinking, Rose finally said after a minute of silence, "You mean with that bell booth?"

Kirihara nodded slightly as a reply to the girl which got a smile from her.

"You silly boy," Rose said ruffling Kirihara's hair making it even more messy than before.

"Don't forget the presents from your childhood friends Rose!" Yagura yelled out before grabbing more presents from behind the couch.

"That's a lot to open…" Rose commented with a sweat-drop on her head. "Let's get to opening shall we?" she asked clapping her hands together and rubbing them together with a grin on her face. Everyone chuckled before they started to give Rose the gifts from Rikkaidai and from her childhood friends in different schools.

All of the Rikkaidai regulars decided to give Rose her gifts at once which surprised her because of what they were. Each of them carried a plushy-version of the animals that were part of the Jinchuuriki line if the Bijuus were normal animals. Kirihara had an orange fox plushy with yellow ears and a red-tipped tail. He was also holding a blue octopus plushy that had striped around the legs. Yukimura held a plushy of a green dragonfly which she would probably say could represent the insect-Bijuu within Fu. Sanada was holding out the plushy he got for Rose with his head turned away and a slight blush on his face. The plushy in Sanada's hands was a little brown weasel with a black snout. Yagyuu held out a dog plushy that had a white coat with brown spots. Yanagi was holding out a green reptile-looking plushy that had fangs coming out of its mouth. Niou was smirking as he placed his plushy on top of Rose's head which she noticed was a light green turtle plushy. She smiled as she accepted the next gift from Jackal which happened to be a purple cat with yellow spots on the tail as well as the paws.

Turning to Marui, Rose saw him looking the other way as he placed another plushy into her hands. She stared at it because it was one of the cutest plushies she had seen. It was a little raccoon dog, but it was a light tan color. It had those big anime eyes as well as a cute smile on its face. The spots around the eyes made it look like a panda because of it and the tail had about five black rings surrounding it. She also saw a note in between the large brown ears and plucked it out before reading it. She smiled before hugging all of the tennis regulars while saying, "Thank you all so much guys."

Kirihara couldn't help but grab everyone in the room and pull them into a group hug with Rose in the middle. She was pretty much being squashed with all the people around her.

Pretty soon, Yugito laughed before saying, "Enough with the death hug. It's time to open the presents from all of your childhood friends kiddo."

Rose nodded before nudging her way out of the group death hug. She popped out of the circle and stumbled a bit before catching herself on the couch before she fell down onto it. Laughing, she picked up a light blue colored present. She saw the tag and opened it up. She shook her head with a smile at the present before taking it out for everyone to see. Rose help up her new camera before commenting, "So like Syuusuke to get me something photography-related. Atobe probably helped to pay for it."

She opened up a red covered present next and smiled again before taking it out. It turned out that it was a complete set of about 20 bath salts. "Seems like Choutarou, Ryoma, Yuuta, and Atsushi paired up to get this for me huh?" she asked turning towards Han, Roshi, and Utakata who gave her a nod in response. Rose chuckled before moving onto the next present.

Fu handed Rose a very slim, thin, and tall present wrapped in with a snowflake-patterned wrapping paper. Narrowing her eyes, Rose carefully unwrapped the paper before seeing a white sheath. She slowly unsheathed the present to reveal a baby blue sword with a navy blue hilt and a silver ribbon as the end. Widening her eyes along with everyone else, Rose commented, "This must have taken Ryou and Saeki forever to get huh Yagura? Fu?" She saw the two nodding their heads with smiles on their faces at how happy Rose would be to get a new weapon.

Yugito and Killer Bee went up to Rose to gently place a somewhat large present in her hand. Narrowing her eyes, Rose took off the wrapping paper before pulling out two identical red fans. She started flicking them open and closed repeatedly getting a feel of them while smiling. "Did the twins get this? I bet you that Takahisa said the idea before getting backed by Hanamura-san for the look right," Rose commented putting the two fans within her shirt-sleeves to hide. She got a nod from Yugito and Killer Bee and chuckled because of the guesses she made that happened to be correct.

Naruto and Gaara walked up to Rose last with three total presents in their hands. "Let me guess, Kintarou, Shiraishi, and Kenya right?" she said looking at the gifts in her hands. She saw the two boys nod before starting to open up the presents. The one from Kintarou was a journal filled with pranks that he, Naruto, and surprisingly Gaara had done since the Jinchuuriki had gotten to their school. She couldn't help but laugh when she started to read the journal. The one from Kenya was a new pair of sneakers for her to wear. "Figures the speed freak would send something like this," Rose laughed out before putting the sneakers back into the box. Shiraishi had sent a few accessories for Rose to wear. Included were a hair pin, two bracelets, two anklets, as well as a pair of fake piercings with interchangeable trinkets to hang.

"Wow that's a lot to get for a birthday of mine," Rose commented seeing all the gifts that had piled up after opening them. "Anyone want to help me get them to my room," she asked pointing at the pile with a sheepish smile on her face.

The others chuckled before getting up and picking up a small pile of gifts to bring to Rose's room. Today was a good day for Rose not because of the incident…but because of all the friends that she had with her and supporting her…including the Rikkaidai regulars now…


	21. Tail 21: PreRegional Worries

Beasts Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

**Special Thanks to demoncat13 for being so supportive of this fanfiction. Thanks for all the reviews and hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Tail 21: Pre-Regional Worries

It was a week before the Regional Tournament. The attacks against each Jinchuuriki were becoming more frequent. They started at low C-ranks to begin with and began working the way up the rank ladder up to high B-rank ninjas. Rose told all of them to stick together as much as possible without making their respective teams suspicious which was hard for Han, Roshi, and Utakata since they were separated into three schools.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to separate them completely!" Rose yelled at herself at she smashed the tennis ball against the wall again for the nth time in about five minutes. She had been working on her aim by aiming in a small spot and changing the spot every time.

"What are you talking about?" a voice said from behind Rose.

Rose immediately widened her eyes and caught the tennis ball before whirling around to see who had startled her. She immediately relaxed as she saw Marui standing there and sighed. "Don't scare me like that you idiot," she commented before turning back to hit the wall again. "As for the separation, it's none of your business," Rose said hitting the ball in a rhythmic pattern again.

"You know," Marui interrupted causing Rose to catch the tennis ball with her hand again before she turned her attention to him. "Practicing with a real person would be a lot more fun than practicing against a wall that can't fight back," Marui suggested pointing the racquet on his shoulder to the empty court behind them and popping his gum again.

"Sugar freak," Rose said with a sigh as she started heading to the court along with him.

**~Time Skip: Half-Match Later~**

"Come quick!" a non-regular tennis member yelled out excited about the match playing right now.

"What's going on?" Kirihara asked getting back from his own practice with Yagyuu-senpai.

"I don't know," Yukimura said with a sweet smile before adding, "But I sure want to find out."

"She's doing much better against him isn't she?" they heard a tennis club member comment. Immediately, they knew they were talking about Rose since she was the only female in the entire club.

"Yeah," another mentioned, "At least she's not smacking into the poles like last time. That freaked me out."

The tennis regulars immediately went up to the front of the crowd to see a rally going on between Rose and Marui.

They noticed what the other members were talking about when Marui had hit another 'Tightrope Walking' technique, and Rose went to return it.

Kirihara was worried that she would hit the tennis net pole like last time until he saw her hit it and then pivot on her foot to swerve away from the pole at the last second.

"How did you come up with that?" Marui asked returning the shot.

"I kept spinning around so much during practices sometimes," Rose started before returning that shot with a high lob, "That I thought I could use it to avoid getting hurt like last time."

"Nice thinking," Marui said rushing towards where the ball would land. "But not good enough," he yelled returning the lob with a smash towards Rose's side of the court.

"You think you can win with that!" Rose yelled before rushing over towards the area where the ball would smash into. She quickly pivoted on her foot like she did to avoid the pole before spinning to catch the ball and send it back to his side of the court with the same power he had used for the shot.

They all watched as the ball zipped over the net just barely enough to drop right after and land in Marui's court. "My point, my game," Rose commented putting her racquet onto her shoulder.

Nobody except the tennis regulars seemed to notice when Rose had flinched as soon as she had raised her arm up past her shoulder to put the racquet there. They decided to talk to her about it later and not right now where everyone could hear.

Yukimura decided to let the club go early for a break, and the regulars decided to spend the night at Rose's mansion like they used to when she first showed up. They didn't notice that she had already grabbed her bag and rushed home without even bothering to check up with them.

When they noticed the girl was gone, they were confused and started rushing to the mansion as well. They opened the gates once they got there and quickly went inside. They were about to go to their rooms before they heard someone yell, "Dang it! It broke already!"

They quickly went to the west wing of the mansion where they heard the noise but they couldn't see anything besides an empty hallway where they heard the noise from. All of a sudden they saw Rose appear in front of them after apparently jumping from the ceiling beams.

"You guys get here faster every time don't you?" Rose asked putting her hands on her hips with a smirk on her face. She mentally sighed in relief. Before she opened the door to the crystal room, she heard the regulars enter the house and head towards the hallway that the room was in. She had to quickly turn back around and go up into the vent right above the ceiling beams in order to make sure that the others didn't see the Jinchuuriki rooms.

"What's wrong Rose?" Kirihara asked with a concerned tone.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked tilting her head.

Yanagi stepped up and gripped Rose's arm gently getting a wince from the girl. "You're injured," he said blandly.

Yagyuu stepped up next with a roll of bandages he carried around just in case Rose got hurt again. He removed Yanagi's grip on her arm and rolled up the sleeves of her jacket. Gently wrapping the bandages around her arm, Yagyuu said to Rose, "You ought to be more careful. We don't need you getting hurt now of all times…"

"Yes senpai-tachi," Rose said wincing a few times because of the bruises on her arms. She had gotten them from the last fight she had. Stupid B-rank ninjas decided to ambush her in a group of ten. She would have been fine to take them out in one swing if Kirihara didn't decide to show up soon after. She had to knock the boy out before doing anything to the ninjas which gave them a chance to injure her.

"Now what's this about something breaking?" Yukimura said with a sweet smile on his face.

Rose got the hidden meaning however. He was telling her to either 'Tell, or we'll force it out of you,' which she did not want to happen. She didn't know how he could torture people, so she didn't want to take any chances.

Shrugging, Rose came up with a quick lie and said, "The vent. Stupid thing broke again, so I had to do a few minor repairs to it to get it running again," before she pointed up to the vent she had climbed through to get there. The hinges were a little off from her jump which she was grateful for considering it helped convince the regulars that it was the problem she was talking about.

The others seemed to buy it before Yagyuu finished bandaging Rose's arm. She flexed it to test it and smiled at the response as it didn't hurt as much anymore.

"Try not to spin so much," Yukimura warned shaking his head with a small smile. "We have another question Rose-chan," he said smiling at the girl.

"And that would be?" she raised an eyebrow at the question while gently touching her bandaged arm.

"Why couldn't we get into the mansion until we wiped some blood on the gate and door earlier when those people attacked you a while ago?" he asked bluntly with a blank stare on his face.

Rose gulped quietly in shock before she went through scenarios in her head to try. She finally came up with one and said, "It's the security system. A blood check system if you will. Only my blood and the blood of people I add into the system will be able to open the gate and door." She quickly added a smile of reassurance hoping that the group would buy the lie she came up with.

The group seemed to buy this lie as well as they were nodding their heads. Yukimura sighed before saying, "Let's get some dinner then-"

"I'm not cooking!" Kirihara and Rose yelled at the same time. Neither of them could cook very well which left Yugito in charge of the cooking at Rose's mansion.

Jackal sighed before saying, "I'll cook alright guys?"

"Alright!" the two youngest regulars yelled with smiles on their faces before they rushed off to the game room. The other regulars followed while Jackal headed to the kitchen to start cooking something for all the tennis regulars. Yugito and Killer Bee had called earlier to tell them all that they would be eating out with their own tennis team.

Rose and Kirihara were playing DDR again. Rose wanted to play it, and Kirihara used the excuse of 'helping their speed' to play it which Yukimura and Sanada allowed considering the two usually played the game on extreme mode.

Rose could feel the beat of the music, but she was entirely focused on something else. She let her body move to the beat and hit the DDR panels while letting her mind wander. The song was going to go for about five minutes anyway, so she had time to think.

'_I can't believe the barrier broke early!' _she yelled mentally. She hit another panel as she thought, '_Now I have no choice but to carry my weapons everywhere. Good thing I replaced the windmill shuriken with the katana I got on my birthday a while ago. I wonder how the others are preparing for this…I haven't even told them yet. Maybe I should,'_ she thought before sending the message throughout all nine of her rings.

Only one person noticed the rings glow a message even if he couldn't understand it. He was always the only person to notice the special things about her while the rest of the team didn't really notice them. Marui could only wonder what was up now. He could see that Rose wasn't really focused on the game and letting her body move on its own accord to the game.

Rose glanced at her rings to see them glow back a message saying, '_We got it. We'll stay prepared and try to keep together. See you at the Regional Tournament!'_ Smiling, she sent back another message telling them all, '_Be careful and see you all at the Regional Tournament!'_ Then she set her focus back on the game and started to incorporate some of her fighting moves from the ninja world. As soon as the game ended, she widened her eyes. She knew that the Akatsuki would show up when they were all together…would that mean…they would strike during the Regional Tournament…she hoped not…


	22. Tail 22: Secrets, are best kept hidden…

Beasts Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

**This is important. I just realized I only have five weeks until school starts, and I still have three books to read, an SAT test to study for, three packets of 4-page worksheets to finish, AP Bio work to finish, work to do for other stuff, and a whole mess of other things. Becoming a Senior in High School is stressing me out a lot to where I can't even think of some of my fanfiction without worrying about school work. I think I'll do what SkyGem is doing on her profile page and post little journals on my profile once I get rid of all the profile stuff on my page. Please enjoy the chapter and wish me luck with all my work heehee~**

* * *

Tail 22: Secrets…are best kept hidden…

"We won!" Kirihara yelled out loud as he glomped Rose. They had beaten Seigaku in the finals of the Regional Tournament. Sanada was against Ryoma and boy was everyone happy.

Rose could see her fellow Jinchuuriki clapping from the sidelines. She could also see their respective teams behind them. Apparently, the teams wouldn't let their new teammates go see the match on their own…at least, not without bringing them along to see.

Rose couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She glanced over to the other Jinchuuriki also glancing around the area before they made eye contact with her. Nodding her head slightly, Rose started to break her seals one by one until she was down to five seals. She noticed the other Jinchuuriki also breaking them. She could tell that they only broke enough seals to get have either two or one seals depending on how worried they were.

"You know you ten," a voice appeared from all around the courts. The tennis teams were startled and quickly ran for cover in the bleachers. The ten Jinchuuriki stayed much to the surprise of the tennis teams. The teams tried forcing their teammates to hide with them only to get shaken off by them.

The nine Jinchuuriki ran over to Rose in the middle of the court used for the Regional Finals. They heard the voice again along with a few others say, "Secrets…are best kept hidden don't you think?" Hearing a whizzing noise, the ten all jumped in different directions avoiding the objects flying at them.

The tennis teams didn't know what had happened until they saw several kunais and shurikens implant themselves in the ground where the ten had been.

Rose had jumped up and onto the top of the wire fence surrounding the courts. She noticed each of the Jinchuuriki running toward the sides of the court before being stopped by a particular weapon and person. "This is just great," she complained narrowing her eyes seeing their worst enemy…the Akatsuki.

"Now come with us peacefully," Pein said, his face hidden by his cloak.

"Or just give us the girl on the fence over there!" Deidara said cheerfully pointing a clay bird at Rose who glared at them all.

"There is no way in hell you are getting Rose!" Fu yelled at them before reaching her hand into her pockets to throw several senbons at the ten Akatsuki members.

The Akatsuki all dodged the attacks by jumping over the senbons and landing closer to the fence. None of them were any closer to Rose thankfully.

The tennis teams were certainly surprised. Sure they knew that the ten were not normal, but they didn't expect this.

"You scared of getting beat by a bunch of brats!" Killer Bee yelled out before infusing chakra into his shirt to bring out his swords.

The rest of the Jinchuuriki followed his example by bringing out their weapons.

Gaara brought out his earth chakram from his anklet which he started swinging in his arms aiming at the traitor of the Sand village…Sasori, a puppet master. The red-haired male of Akatsuki had betrayed Gaara's home village, and he planned to pay him back for it…ten-fold…

Yugito channeled chakra into the tattoos on her back and brought out the two kusarigamas while aiming at another member that she had a grudge against…Kakuzu, one of the members of the 'Immortal Combo' or as they joked around when they had heard the name, the 'Zombie Combo.' Kakuzu had several hearts for each of the five main elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, and Lightning. He had stolen the hearts from other ninja he had killed that were aligned with those elements.

Yagura reached into his bag and brought out his katana aiming at a particular blonde-haired man…Deidara, the clay artist of the Akatsuki. Deidara was one of the two artists of Akatsuki. He liked to create things with a bang which would explain why his clay birds would explode when their job was done for a mission.

Roshi released the chains in the wristbands he wore while also unsealing the fire chakram he had in the fire tattoo under his eyes. He was aiming for Pein, the leader of Akatsuki. The man was the leader of Amegakure as well as Akatsuki. He had several bodies of ninjas he took to use as his own for his army. Whatever one body saw, the others would see it as well.

Revealing the necklace he wore, Han released his water chakram already aiming at Hidan, the other member of the 'Immortal Combo' or 'Zombie Combo.' Either name was fine to say for the Jinchuuriki, but the 'Zombie Combo' always got them to laugh at the two Akatsuki members. Hidan was always a weirdo in their opinion, praising the death god every minute of the day and praying to him. He was definitely over the top when he would literally impale himself to kill other ninjas during a ritual.

Pulling his hand from under his shirt, Utakata readied his snake sword as well as his flute in the other hand while aiming for Konan, the only female member of Akatsuki. Konan was very loyal to the Pein and followed him everywhere he went. She was a paper user and could control paper to do her whim whether it was an attack or a defense. Konan was able to show her ability whenever someone was able to punch her only to realize that it was paper that they had punched.

Fu reached to her ears to pull off the wing-shaped earrings. She channeled chakra into them to release her two wind chakram. She was already starting to swing them at Zetsu, the spy of the organization. He had two personalities in one body which could sometimes split into two. He was able to make clones of himself, one time showing this ability by creating an army for Akatsuki one time. His two personalities were always arguing with one another which the Jinchuuriki found funny.

Killer Bee already had his swords out and pointed them at Tobi, the childish one of the Akatsuki. He was always calling himself a 'good boy' which seemed to annoy the Jinchuuriki to no end. 'If he is such a good boy, then why was he with the Akatsuki?' was what they always wondered whenever they saw him. The boy had an orange mask with a swirl on it, so naturally, the Jinchuuriki were always curious to see what was behind the mask.

Growling at two people in particular, Naruto brought out the wire he hid in his wristbands as well as several kunai and shuriken hidden in the weight holsters on him. He attached several of the kunai and shuriken to the wire and was already swinging them above his head. He was aiming at Itachi and Kisame in particular, the best two-man team in the Akatsuki apparently when it came to most missions. They had always completed their missions successfully except when it came to the Jinchuuriki. Naruto hated the both of them for attacking his village with brutality and with no warning.

Rose channeled chakra into the star pin in her hair to reveal the katana that she had received on her birthday. She placed the katana inside of its white sheath and placed it on her hip as she grabbed two ink balls from her pockets. She wasn't aiming for anyone, but the sword would provide her some protection if she needed any.

"Get to it Rose!" Fu yelled already charging Zetsu. The other Jinchuuriki also charged at their respective opponent or opponents in Naruto's case.

Rose nodded in response and popped the ink balls to let the ink flow onto her hands before running around the court in a huge circle. She noticed that the Akatsuki would sometimes aim for her trying to get her to stop but were unable to as their respective Jinchuuriki had attacked them before they could try anything.

"Watch out Rose!" Killer Bee yelled as he threw one of his swords at Tobi who was close to hitting her. The Akatsuki member grabbed it and sent it back to Killer Bee before continuing to charge at Rose.

"So," Tobi started jumping next to Rose, "Rose is your name huh? Tobi is a good boy!"

Rose rolled her eyes at that last comment before stopping and kicking him in the stomach back to Killer Bee. She ducked her head quickly to avoid Hidan's scythe from decapitating her. "Would you guys actually keep your opponents in line?" Rose yelled before running ahead to complete the outer circle. Jumping over one of Kakuzu's hearts, she landed about five feet inside of the large circle and ran around again to complete an inner circle.

"Sorry!" Rose heard them all reply before pushing their opponents further away from the symbol that Rose was drawing.

After completing the inner circle, Rose jumped onto five places marking them before connecting them with lines to make a pentagon shape. She jumped into the middle of the pentagon before making a center mark there and dragging lines to each of the vertexes. Next was the star shape symbol in the middle which was going to be more difficult as she couldn't mess the star up.

Just as she thought that, she had to jump out of the way of one of Pein's bodies. "Annoying little runt!" she yelled wrapping the silver ribbon of her sword around her wrist and swinging the sword at the body successfully making it move back to fight Roshi who swung at him with the chain he had. Quickly putting the sword back on her side, she quickly drew the outlines of the shapes included. Now all that was left…the kanji… "Oh joy," Rose commented rolling her eyes as she quickly wrote the kanji in each space.

"Rose!" she heard someone yell. She looked up from her work to see Konan dodging Utakata's attack and heading straight towards her. "Dang it!" she yelled grabbing her sword and infusing chakra into it before swinging it towards the female. The sword pierced through the woman's arm and surprisingly, the arm didn't turn into paper and bled instead. She was shocked and went to Pein to show him the wound. Rose pulled back her sword to keep working on the circle. Her hands were darting back and forth writing all the symbols.

The tennis team members were all shocked. In front of them, a fight was going on that they couldn't help in even if they wanted to. They kept watching Rose continue writing inside the circle she drew until she was finished with all the kanji for the circle, the pentagon, and the star.

"Guys!" Rose yelled already at the middle of the circle with her hands placed on the seal.

The nine Jinchuuriki understood what she wanted and quickly blocked their opponents attack before sending them back towards the fence. Jumping towards the seal, they each jumped onto their respective spots that they had used when they first used this seal.

Everyone could hear Rose mutter something that sounded like, "Release our true selves, so we can protect those closest. To our hearts, our souls, so we may all coexist. By the power from our heart, release our Bijuus, so we may never depart." All of a sudden the ten of them were covered in a bright light before it dissipated.

What was shown in the circle surprised everyone…all of the people there saw the nine Jinchuuriki on all fours with an aura surrounding them with their respective number of tails popping out. Rose was a bit surprising as her aura was multi-color, and her nine tails were a combination of one of each of the Jinchuurikis tails.

"What are they?" the tennis regulars all yelled at the same time they saw the group transformed.


	23. Tail 23: Monsters, Thats All They Are

Beasts Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

**This is important. I just realized I only have a few weeks until school starts, and I still have twobooks to read, an SAT test to study for, two packets of 4-page worksheets to finish, AP Bio work to finish, work to do for other stuff, and a whole mess of other things. Becoming a Senior in High School is stressing me out a lot to where I can't even think of some of my fanfiction without worrying about school work. I think I'll do what SkyGem is doing on her profile page and post little journals on my profile. Please enjoy the chapter and wish me luck with all my work heehee~**

* * *

Tail 23: Monsters…That's All That They Are…

"What are they?" the tennis regulars yelled at the same time when they saw the ten Jinchuurikis transformed.

"**Get them!**" Fu yelled in a demonic-voice. The other Jinchuuriki were used to the changes in their voices as their Bijuu had more of an influence on them in this form. They called it 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' as their voices sounded more demonic in this form than in their normal selves.

Every one of the Jinchuuriki nodded in response before heading off towards their opponents. Rose took an opponent from Naruto by deciding to fight Itachi considering Naruto never liked fighting the Uchiha clan because of their Sharingan.

"**Ready to die Akatsuki?**" Rose threatened the male snarling to show her new fangs as well as flexing her claws. She was walking in a circle across from Itachi who was doing the same. Her tails flicked in the air letting off an element or two from time to time. Knowing she couldn't be captured and put the others in danger, she kept walking in a circle but farther from the tennis teams and closer to the opposite side of the courts. She noticed the circle she had drawn earlier start to recede until she would need it again. The best part was that the seal would only react to her chakra, so the other Jinchuuriki would no longer to worry about whether the Akatsuki could seal them up with it.

"Oh on the contrary…" Itachi said with a blank stare as he activated his Sharingan. "Tsukiyomi!" he ordered locking his gaze onto Rose's eyes.

She quickly shut her eyes and kept them closed before the Genjutsu could take place.

"Smart little girl," Itachi commented keeping his Tsukiyomi in place. "But not good enough," he remarked as he charged at the girl.

The others could only stare as Rose was trying to dodge all of the jutsus and attacks that Itachi was sending her way with her eyes closed. She was clearly at a disadvantage with her eyes closed. Rose couldn't open her eyes, or she would have been trapped by the Genjutsu.

"**You are dead,**" Rose commented using her tail from Shukaku's spirit to slam the ground and create an earthquake to disrupt Itachi's footwork. Next, she used Nanabi's spirit's tail to sense where Itachi was in the air. She had been using that tail to figure out where Itachi was, so she could dodge the next attack. When she found Itachi, she flared all nine of her tails out and released an elemental wave, one from each tail, at the male. Three of the waves were able to hit Itachi with the other six missing their target. Snarling, Rose made the six waves curve toward the other Akatsuki members and strike them.

The six Akatsuki members that were hit by the attack were surprised which gave their Jinchuuriki opponents a chance to injure them critically. The six Akatsuki backed off and let the remaining four do their job while the six started to heal themselves.

The ten Jinchuuriki gathered up in one area to see that Itachi, Kisame, Pein, and Hidan were the last ones left. The others had been hit by Rose's elemental waves.

Panting, Rose glanced at each Jinchuuriki to see that they were all partially injured but not critically. She was about to collapse from chakra exhaustion from using the seal as well as the elemental waves. Using the Bijuus' tails was also draining on her chakra. The others were fine as they only had one spirit that fed off her chakra. Rose had nine spirits feeding off her chakra to let their power flow through her.

"**Rest a while Rose**," Utakata whispered as quietly as he could to Rose. "**You deserve it girl**," he commented getting in front of her. Sensing a nod from the girl, Utakata smiled before charging at the remaining four Akatsuki along with the other Jinchuuriki.

Rose stayed behind like Utakata had asked and watched for any surprise movements. She walked back to the area where the tennis teams were. Noticing them backing away from her, Rose sighed before getting in front of them and turning around to face the battle. She was kneeling on all fours and looked like she would pounce on the closest enemy that got near them.

The tennis teams were scared of the girl in front of them. Even the girl's childhood friends were scared of her now that they saw what she was. She looked like a monster, and they thought she was a monster with her power, speed, and attacks. The girl created an earthquake just by slamming her tail!

Rose could sense the fear and worry inside each of the tennis players as well as the spectators. She couldn't help but let her eyes droop in sadness before she returned her focus to the battle in front of her. "**Watch out! Kisame's above you!**" Rose yelled out before pouncing out of her spot and right at Kisame colliding with him. She caused him to go off of his original course.

Kisame scowled before bringing his sword down on Rose's forearm successfully cutting it.

Rose felt her chakra drain even more because of it and quickly hopped off of Kisame's shoulders back to the tennis teams. She was on all fours again but was leaning off of her injured arm. Growling at the pain, Rose continued to watch the Akatsuki for any sudden moves when she finally saw it.

Konan had finished healing herself and threw her arm out to send paper birds out at the group. Deidara was healed as well and sent in his explosive clay birds.

The Jinchuuriki weren't paying attention as they were fighting the remaining four Akatsuki.

Rose couldn't stand just sitting there doing nothing, so she flailed her tails once more sending out elemental waves, one right after the other.

Each of the elemental waves collided with the paper birds and the clay birds before they even reached the fighters.

Rose kept sending out elemental waves until she was sure that Konan and Deidara were done using their chakra. Panting, she slowly let down her nine tails and watched as the nine Jinchuuriki pushed back the four remaining Akatsuki members.

Standing up once more, Rose slowly stumbled over to the Jinchuuriki and glared at the Akatsuki. "**Leave this world and us alone Akatsuki. We won't hesitate to kill you next time around**," she threatened the ten ninja before snarling.

The other Jinchuuriki followed her by snarling at the group of ten as well before lashing out their tails at them.

Scowling, Pein just remarked, "Mark our words, we will get you and your Bijuu. We will see to that." After that, the ten ninjas shunshined away from the battlefield and went back to the ninja world for some recovery.

Sighing, Rose along with the other nine let their chakra stop flowing through their bodies and let down the protective aura around themselves.

Each of the Jinchuuriki besides Rose started to collapse out of chakra exhaustion. Rose was exhausted as well, but she wouldn't show it to her fellow ninja or her fellow tennis-mates. Coughing a bit from the damage she had taken, Rose helped carry the least able ones back to the benches at the side of the courts. After setting them all down, Rose got each of them to take a soldier pill. She took one herself in order to try and recover her lost chakra thanks to the seal, the protective aura, as well as that blasted chakra-absorbing sword of Kisame's…..

"Wh-What are you?" they heard a voice stutter out in fear. Turning around, the Jinchuuriki noticed that Josei Shonan was the school to ask that question with the others behind them.

"What are you people?" Atsushi said shaking his head with his eyes wide from fear. He was from St. Rudolph and a childhood friend of Rose's.

The Jinchuuriki let their gazes wander everywhere but the tennis regulars. Rose was the only one with her eyes closed as she was still panting because of the pain. Using the Bijuu seal and breaking five of her own personal seals were a bit of a pain. Now her seals were trying to force themselves back onto her which drained even more chakra. Her legs were about to buckle until she locked them in place.

Only one person noticed this while the other teenagers were either staring at the Jinchuuriki or staring at the ground because of being one. "Are you alright Rose?" Marui asked staring at the girl's knees.

This snapped the Jinchuuriki's out of their gazes as they stared at Rose who had her eyes closed and was panting. "Are you alright Rose-chan?" they all asked with a worried look as they gathered around the girl.

Rose didn't respond to them with words but with a different way. Her knees buckled, and she fell toward the ground.

Quickly catching her, Marui turned her in his arms to see that her face was flushed, and she was panting harshly. He felt her forehead and noticed that it was burning. "Get her home," Marui said looking at the other Jinchuuriki, "Now!" he demanded with a yell.

The Jinchuuriki were quick to follow his orders as Fu gently took Rose from Marui's arms and positioned the girl on her back for the way home. They all nodded at Marui in thanks before they sprinted over the fence and sprinted their way back to the mansion.

"What do we do with them now?" another person asked their tennis captain.

"Honestly," Atobe said with a sigh, "Ore-sama has no actual idea what to do with the gakis."

"Neither do we," Yukimura, Tezuka, and the other captains replied.

"You aren't going to ban them are you?" Marui asked his tennis captain.

"She lied, and she is dangerous Marui," Sanada explained. "I don't think we have a choice to do anything but that."

"But she was protecting us!" Kirihara yelled. He didn't know this fact about Rose, but he didn't let it affect him as much as it affected the others.

"We still have no choice though," Yanagi said. "At this rate, no one will be able to trust her or even work with her. We have no choice but to ban her from club activities."

"That can't be!" Kirihara yelled. He could not believe that even Yanagi was saying that Rose should be banned. "Why does she have to be banned?"

"Not only her but every one of those brats," Atobe clarified.

"Why?" Kirihara yelled at him.

Yukimura was tired of this, so he said to Kirihara, "For the same reason as her Kirihara. Now enough of this, she betrayed us, and we don't take kindly to traitors remember. We play to win it."

Kirihara growled before nodding in fake agreement with his captain. He could not believe that they would betray Rose like this just because she was-

"She's a monster along with the rest of those kids," Shiraishi, another of Rose's childhood friends from Shitenhouji, commented crossing his arms.


	24. Tail 24: Just Disappear

Beasts Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

**This is important. I just realized I only have a few weeks until school starts, and I still have book to read, an SAT test to study for, two packets of 4-page worksheets to finish, AP Bio work to finish, work to do for other stuff, and a whole mess of other things. Becoming a Senior in High School is stressing me out a lot to where I can't even think of some of my fanfiction without worrying about school work. I think I'll do what SkyGem is doing on her profile page and post little journals on my profile. Please enjoy the chapter and wish me luck with all my work heehee~**

* * *

Tail 24: Just Disappear

"Are you alright Rose?" Fu asked grabbing another wet towel and placing it on said girl's head.

Smiling weakly, Rose looked up at the other Jinchuuriki and replied, "I'll be fine after some rest. I used too much chakra…that's why I'm like this…"

"You should be more careful," Gaara commented leaning against the wall with a blank stare out the window. Even though it looked like he was trying to scold her, the others knew that he was deeply worried about her.

A knocking on the door interrupted everyone. Looking over at Rose, Utakata nodded his head and went over to the door to open it. He was surprised to see Marui and Kirihara with grim looks on their faces. "Come in," he said opening the door up further for them.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked her voice cracking.

Marui and Kirihara looked up to see Rose sprawled out on the couch and trying to rest. Feeling even sadder, the two decided to break the news to all of them at once.

After explaining the situation, the two Rikkaidai regulars waited to see the Jinchuuriki's reactions.

"They," Rose started hesitantly, "They really called us monsters?"

The two males nodded much to Rose's horror.

"No," Yugito whispered feeling sorry for Rose considering that Shiraishi was one of her best childhood friends.

"I can't believe them…" Fu commented shaking her head with disappointment.

"They even called their childhood friend a monster," Killer Bee remarked clenching his fists tightly before adding, "How despicable…."

"What are we going to do about it?" Yagura asked quietly sitting next to Rose and trying to comfort the broken girl.

"We don't know what to do either you ten," Kirihara said with a shake of his head. "We tried getting them to take back what they said, but they kept saying the same thing over and over to try and get us to agree as well."

The two Rikkaidai regulars walked over to the ex-regular and knelt down in front of her. They looked up to her saddened gaze and immediately felt regret that they could not change their teams' minds.

"We tried Rose," Marui said taking Rose's hand in his. "We tried."

Rose looked at their hands before she slowly raised her other hand to cover his. "I know Marui-senpai," she said before taking her hands away from his and placed one of Kirihara's and Marui's hands onto her cheeks, "I know."

A few minutes of silence passed while the inhabitants of the room were deciding what to do now.

"Neh," they head a female voice say, interrupting the silence.

Looking towards the source of the voice, everyone saw Rose trying to sit up straight from her position of lying on the couch. "You tried your best didn't you?" she asked the two male Rikkaidai players. When she saw them nod in response, she gave a weak smile and said, "Then cheer up. You look weird with frowns on your faces instead of smiles. I'm just glad to know that you two don't think any different of me than the others…" she trailed off at the end. "Why don't we show these two what those hallways are really about?" she asked with a small smile on her face towards the other Jinchuuriki.

Marui and Kirihara were surprised at the question. Didn't Rose say that nothing was in there in the first place?

"Are you sure Rose?" Han asked placing his hand on her shoulder. "They might be like that one boy that tried to ki-"

"If they were trying to kill me," Rose said interrupting Han, "then why would they even be here and telling us about this mess?" Standing up from the couch, she grabbed both Marui's and Kirihara's hands and started walking to the closest empty hallway.

Reaching the destination, Rose turned around and placed her index and ring fingers on both of their foreheads before chanting. They couldn't really make out the words, and before they knew it, Rose was finished and the room swirled. Blinking their eyes a few times, the two could not believe their eyes.

A while ago, the hallway was empty of any doors or objects, but now after what Rose had done, they were able to see that the hallway was filled with rooms as well as showcases for all types of ancient weapons.

"Welcome," they heard Rose say before turning their attention to her. "You are the first humans to see the weapons of the ninja world so far."

"Should we be honored?" Marui joked around trying to get a smile on Rose's face.

Staring at him with a blank look, Rose just shook her head before remarking, "Of course you should." She smiled before adding, "It shows how much I truly trust you considering no one besides us Jinchuuriki know about this."

"What's a Jinchuuriki?" Kirihara asked while walking down the hallway and checking out all the pictures, cases, and looking at the signs for the rooms. He noticed that some of the rooms had different signs on the doors as well as different markings…especially this one room with markings all over the door. He read the label that said 'Seals Room.'

"Why don't we all explain that in the training room?" Yagura suggested walking up to Rose and gently gripping her shoulder with a kind smile on his face.

Everyone of the Jinchuuriki glanced at Rose who nodded in reply to the suggestion. The group started walking towards another empty hallway while making sure that Marui and Kirihara kept up.

Instead of seeing the empty hallway like usual, the two Rikkaidai regulars saw more rooms with several weapons outlining the doors. Marui and Kirihara followed the Jinchuuriki into a room with the door outlines with chains and wire.

The room was pure white in color with nothing really outstanding about it. Close to the door was a panel which Rose focused her chakra into. The room started to distort and change to look like a forest. The forest arena gave the Jinchuuriki a nostalgic feeling as they had all met in a forest.

Rose turned to look at her former teammates, now friends, and start explaining what the Jinchuuriki were as well as explaining the Elemental Countries, ninjas, and Akatsuki, as well as each Bijuu.

By the end of it all, the two male regulars could only gape at all the new information they had gotten. They could not believe that the ten of them had to go through so much throughout their childhood just because of something they really had no control over.

"And that's it," Rose finished with a sigh. "Now you know about us…everything about us…what do you say?" she asked with a bit of fear in her voice. Would they try to kill her? Would they leave the Jinchuuriki? What would the two do now that they know?

Marui and Kirihara glanced towards each other before nodding in agreement. They stood up together and walked towards Rose with blank expressions. The two could see the fear in Rose's eyes of being rejected once again by friends.

When the two reached Rose, small smiles graced their faces before Marui and Kirihara pulled Rose into a hug. "We won't ever leave you," they both said at the same time, "Not now, not ever."

Rose had tears in her eyes as she took in this new information about her friends. She let a few brave tears make it down her face as she gripped the back of their jackets. She tightened her grip on them and nearly pulled them into a death hug before she realized that she might kill them if she squeezed them too tightly.

"Thanks you two," they heard another voice say. The three of them turned to see the nine other Jinchuuriki nodding in approval of the agreement. They couldn't help but smile and then decide to get out of the training room.

Rose canceled the distortion of the room and led everyone out. She decided to have a big sleepover in her room, so she dragged everyone inside of her room. She added a few couches as well as another queen-sized bed next to her own just in case. "I'll be right back," Rose said leaving the room to go shopping for some supplies for dinner that night. She called out to everyone where she was going before stepping out of the house and moving towards the closest supermarket in town.

Meanwhile in the room, the Jinchuuriki were searching everything. Under the bed, inside the drawers, in the closet, everywhere in the girl's room.

Marui couldn't help but ask, "What are you guys doing?"

"Help us already," Fu answered searching throughout the desk drawers.

"Why?" Kirihara asked already starting to search the bookshelves for whatever the nine were searching for.

"We've noticed how Rose has so many personalities," Yagura explained. "We have no idea what is her true personality, and we want to find out. This is our only chance to be in her room alone so search for anything. A journal, a log, a drawing, whatever seems like it's part of her true personality."

The group of 11 searched for about ten minutes before they started to give up. Marui looked underneath the desk and found a small journal. He gently pried it off the desk as it was magnetized to stick there. "What's this?" he asked the group while showing off what he found.

"Open it and read it," Yugito said staring at the small journal in the boy's hands.

Nodding, Marui gently opened the worn out journal and went to the latest entry in the small book. He coughed a bit before taking a deep breath and started to read out loud. "XX XX XXXX It's another day here in this world. I'm starting to wonder why I'm here. The other Jinchuuriki seem to be getting along just fine without me, so I'm starting to wonder why I was created in the first place other than just being born. Was I just created for the sole purpose of housing all the bijuu? Am I just a tool for others? What am I? I'm probably nothing more than a body with a few spirits implanted. I can't remember anything really from before I met the Jinchuuriki in the Elemental Countries. I wonder what happened when I was younger. I don't even remember it anymore. What was I like when I was younger? Was I cute? Was I smart? Was I selfish? What was I? Why was I even born? Am I even needed here anymore? I don't think anyone would miss me if I was gone but…I'll just have to wait and see what happens with it. Here comes the other Jinchuuriki. Have to go now. I'll try to write in the next week if I can survive that long…" he finished off.

"Is that it?" Yugito asked Marui while staring at the book with a sad stare.

"For that entry yes," Marui answered turning back a few pages until he saw the date of when Rose first appeared. He decided to read that one aloud as well.

"XX XX XXXX What is going on now? The Akatsuki were NOT supposed to find the Jinchuuriki in the Elemental Nations that early in the year. I wonder if the other Jinchuuriki are slacking with the training… Anyways, I met a few old friends from school when I was in elementary. They haven't changed at all from when I last remember them a few years back. Although the Josei Shonan team could use a bit more work when it comes to tennis. I could tell how much they needed to improve just by the way they walked. Hopefully Yugito and Killer Bee can actually help them with that. I met my friend Akaya's team as well as his team captain. Is that boy really a boy? The guy looks too feminine. Why do I also have to be so shy around new people anyway? Is it what I truly am? Or am I faking it? Anyway, I gave the boy a water bottle full of my blood. Hopefully if he drinks it, he will be able to recover more quickly from it. As long as I live, that boy will be alright once he finishes drinking the bottle. I'm still trying to figure out a way to get rid of the disease permanently, but I haven't thought of anything without involving the very nation that hates my very existence. To think they would accept the others, but SO many people still resent me just because I house ALL the Bijuu… How ridiculous! Am I even important? I bet that if I died, many of the population of the Elemental Nations would be celebrating even if they look sad in public about it…It's late, and I should go now. Maybe…maybe I don't really deserve this happy life…the other Jinchuuriki have had it tougher than I probably…Should I just disappear from this world? I'll have to wait and see if I can survive this time…"

Marui flipped through many more of the pages and looked at the last sentence of each one. He raised his eyebrow in confusion before asking out loud, "Why is the last sentence in every entry something having to do with the lines 'Should I disappear' and 'If I can survive this time' anyway?"

Before anyone could answer that question, they all heard the door open and saw Rose behind it. She tried to give them a small smile before she said, "Looks like you found out about that neh?" Before the 11 could even try to respond, they saw Rose's face turn serious and a small frown appear. "Sorry but," she started while walking towards them, "That's unacceptable!" She charged at all of them after creating ten more clones of herself. The 11 Roses went to each person in the room and placed their thumb, middle finger, and pinky on each of their foreheads. They all started chanting quickly before the 11 Jinchuuriki and Rikkaidai regulars fell unconscious. "Forget what you read and…forget about me…" she said before she herself disappeared leaving their memories but erasing her existence. The spell would expand to the other regulars of every school as well. Everything would be the same as it was before….just…without Rose…


	25. Tail 25: A New Start

Beasts Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

* * *

Tail 25: A New Start

It was another sunny day within Japan. The nine Jinchuuriki were still playing as tennis regulars, and most of the others did not know a thing about the ninja world. The only ones that knew about the ninja world and the Jinchuuriki were Marui and Kirihara.

The Jinchuuriki felt that the two had found out after seeing them fight against the Akatsuki during Regionals. The others had been surprised and hadn't talked to the Jinchuuriki. But something later happened which caused the others to come back to the Jinchuuriki and accept them. None of them ever remembered the impact that one certain girl had in their lives.

The nine Jinchuuriki couldn't remember who put the wrist seals on them, but they were grateful that they wouldn't be able to hurt their teammates in any practice matches. They weren't even able to remember how they had even gotten a mansion in Japan in the first place, but none of them complained about it. It was the only home they had in this world after all.

The tennis regulars were glad that the Jinchuuriki were back with them and that they had another chance to shoot for Nationals.

They never thought that they would ever be any happier.

Strange things started happening however. The Akatsuki attacks were less frequent which worried the Jinchuuriki. They couldn't help but think that they were planning something big with the Bijuu contained inside of them. They didn't realize the help they had all along during the few months after someone's disappearance.

Everyone was busy preparing for the Japanese Training Camp which everyone would be going to. They were going to face against America, and the nation needed to choose a team to go against them. The Jinchuuriki were their own little group coached by this one female coach at the camp. She looked to be about 25 but was actually around her early-thirties. She had black eyes with silver spots and her hair was a mix of blue with red tints. She wore a one-shouldered green and blue shirt with the sleeve going to her wrist. She wore dark blue jeans where one leg went to her knee while the other went to her ankle. She also wore light yellow slip on shoes as she worked with the Jinchuuriki. The new coach was named Estrella.

"What are we going to do today coach?" Naruto asked jumping around his best friend Gaara. The two Jinchuuriki had gotten much closer since their time at Shitenhouji. It was nearly impossible to break them apart. The same went with all the other pairings. Every pairing, or three considering Utakata, Han, and Roshi, were getting along nicely without so many fights breaking out.

They thought that it would be nice for a change to just have a group to themselves. It had been a few years since they had been like this…together without being on the run that is.

The only thing they couldn't believe about Estrella was the small white fox that followed her around. The nine Jinchuuriki along with the other regulars didn't know what the fox was doing here but were told by Estrella not to question it, or she would double everyone's training including those not in her group.

A week passed and everything was going normally. The nine Jinchuuriki couldn't believe that the fox was normal as it acted like a civilized pet, following Estrella around everywhere. They even caught the fox glancing towards them at random times before turning her head back quickly. When they asked what was the fox's name, they only got the word Yuki.

That day, something was more suspicious. Yuki was taking a walk around the buildings searching for something. The little fox did not realize that she was being tailed by the Jinchuuriki and the other tennis regulars. The coaches had all decided with some major influence from Estrella that they give the regulars the day off from training while also discussing who they would put on the team for the match against America in a month. They were discussing who was good right now and who they could help improve for the match.

Yuki stopped at the water fountain and jumped onto the ledge. Raising her leg, she started scratching her ears. She stopped suddenly which confused the people tailing her.

Lowering her leg, Yuki stared at the bushes nearby until a whizzing sound could be heard.

A net appeared from the bushes and surrounded Yuki. The little fox kicked and yelped while trying to get out from the net.

The people that shot the net came out of the bushes and surprised the group of people tailing the fox. They could not believe that the Akatsuki of all people would try and capture a little fox.

"Finally caught the little brat," Kisame said with a sigh as he picked up the fox by the scruff of its neck. The fox gave off little yelps of anger as well as snarls and growls while kicking at the man's hand to release her.

Smirking, Kisame threw the fox in the air before swinging his sword at the small animal. He cut the animal on the leg but didn't catch the fox giving him a smirk.

Kisame didn't realize it was too late until the fox appeared in front of him in a flash and clawed at his eyes. He was able to avoid going blind, but that didn't mean the scratches on his face didn't hurt.

"What would they want with a little white fox?" Utakata asked in a whisper while staring at the little fox who was dodging shuriken after shuriken that was being thrown at her.

The tennis regulars could only stare as the fox moved around gracefully. "What weird people…" Marui commented popping his favorite gum.

That seemed to be a mistake as the Akatsuki turned in their spots and stared at the group of people.

Said group of people were frozen with shock and mentally scolding Marui for his carelessness.

"Well, well, well," Kakuzu started while clucking his tongue. "Seems we have company."

Hidan was smirking at the group before he swung his scythe at the group yelling, "Die you Jinchuuriki scum!"

The Jinchuuriki could only stare as the scythe moved closer to them at an insane speed. As the group of people closed their eyes expecting them to be cut in half, they heard a clang of metal against rock.

Opening their eyes quickly, the Jinchuuriki and tennis regulars stared at the rock wall in front of them. Blinking in confusion, the entire group looked around for the ninja that dared to help them. They saw no one around them before a huge smoke cloud appeared from the rock wall disappearing.

For the next few minutes, all the group could hear was the sound of fighting. They didn't know who was fighting the Akatsuki, but they hoped that the ninja would win against them.

As quickly as the smoke cloud had appeared, it had disappeared along with the Akatsuki. All that was left of the battle were the occasional marks along the ground thanks to the weapons.

Looking around the area, all the group could see was Yuki on her side on the ground. Her leg was bleeding, so Fu quickly but gently picked the fox up and took her to Estrella to treat.

As soon as Estrella saw Yuki, she quickly took the fox out of the Nanabi's Jinchuuriki's hands and excused herself to go inside to her room.

Setting the fox down on the bed, she quickly grabbed some bandages to wrap around the fox's cut leg.

"You have to be more careful Yuki," Estrella commented after finishing the wrapping. She saw the fox give a small nod before the fox reopened her eyes. They were golden in color and full of determination. "Try to behave Yuki," Estrella commented while putting away the first aid kit. "I'll go get some food alright Yuki," she said over her shoulder as she exited the room.

Yuki limped over to the window to see the regulars practicing along with the other Jinchuuriki. A form glowed behind the fox, and the two put a hand or paw onto the window glass. Both the fox and the girl stared at the group in sadness before both said one phrase, "Be careful…"


	26. Tail 26: The Coach and Her Fox

Beasts Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

**Special thanks to _demoncat13_ for all your support for the fanfiction!**

* * *

Tail 26: The Coach and Her Fox

It had nearly been a month since the Akatsuki had showed up at the training camp. The schedule went on as usual until the power went out during a thunderstorm. Everyone was moved inside to the cafeteria. All of the tennis players were forced to help move the tables against the walls in order to create a big space in the middle of the room.

Estrella came into the room with candles as well as lighters and some lamps. Yuki followed close behind with a bag trailing behind her attached to her neck by a bandana.

Everyone could have sworn that the fox had a smile on her face as she walked over to Coach Sakaki and gently dragged the bag out in front of him. Sakaki nodded towards Estrella for all the lights before handing something to each of the regulars. They decided to use the tables as stations to put the lights until the storm passed through.

A few minutes passed before a lightning bolt struck through the sky and lit up the room. The few people that were scared of thunder and lightning jumped before huddling together. Those that were included were Ryoma, Naruto, Fu, Kirihara, Kikumaru, Choutarou, and a few more people that seemed to be the baby of the group.

When the teams tried to calm down their respective teammate, they never noticed one hiding under the tables.

A few more lightning bolts flashed with thunder rolling in. Everyone was trying to calm down the trembling boys except for one.

This one was looking around for something until she saw something bolting outside the room. Looking towards the group, Estrella quickly snuck outside without being seen. She walked towards the farthest window in the hallway to search for something…or someone. She kept walking until she reached the window and saw someone under the bench.

Smiling gently, Estrella stretched out her hand towards the child and said, "Come on girl. No need to be scared of a little thunder now right?"

She saw the girl look up with a small glare before slowly crawling out from under the bench and grip her hand tightly as another lightning bolt flashed outside. The girl jumped into the coach's arms, and her figure shook.

"It'll be alright girl," Estrella said while gently soothing the girl by rubbing circles on her back and patting her hair.

* * *

Inside the room, the other coaches couldn't help but wonder where Estrella was. They couldn't leave their teams though, so they weren't able to go out and check to see where Estrella had gone in this storm.

No sooner had they thought that, the door opened and in came Estrella. The others wondered where her fox was, so they missed the shadow that slipped past the female coach and up onto the ceiling away from any light that could get in from both the candles and lamps or the lightning flashes.

"Sorry everyone," Estrella said with a sheepish grin. "I was looking for Yuki, but I had no luck. The little one sure likes to run during a storm," she explained while rubbing the back of her head with her hand. Nobody saw the quick glance Estrella did at the ceiling before the female coach walked over to talk with the other coaches.

"I hope this storm ends soon," Kikumaru said with a small frown on his face as he looked out towards the window.

"I hope so too," Yukimura commented while patting Kirihara's hair.

The lights suddenly came back on and everyone jumped in surprise. "Thank goodness," they heard someone yell from above them.

Everyone looked up to see a shadowed blur rush past them and out of the room quickly. Estrella had her eyes wide open and quickly took a look out the window. The storm was starting to move away from them which caused the lightning to stop flashing and the thunder to stop rumbling. The power must have come back on as soon as the storm was far enough away.

"What was that?" Yugito asked blinking in confusion at the now open door the blur used to escape.

Turning towards the others, Yugito looked to see the others shrugging. The Nibi Jinchuuriki stood up and inclined her head towards the door.

Understanding her message, the tennis regulars as well as the other Jinchuuriki went out the door without being noticed by the coaches which was surprising. They all walked down the hallway towards the door to the training lobby. They could hear a machine running and went inside.

The entire group was surprised at what they saw. They saw one of the treadmills moving at a very fast speed. They weren't surprised by the working treadmill however. They were surprised at who was training.

Looking down at the runner, they saw white. They saw a white-coat as well as four paws that were moving very quickly. The treadmill kept going faster and faster until it was going at its maximum speed which would be considered a sprint by the regulars' standards.

Yuki was on the treadmill and doing fine. She didn't look as if she was sweating because of her fur. The group of humans watched as Yuki kept sprinting for about a half hour before jumping up onto the treadmill panel to stop the machine.

Shaking around, Yuki got rid of the small sweat on her body and started stretching her limbs from the long running training. Yuki jumped off the treadmill panel and onto the ground. She landed with her knees bent to avoid hurting them too much from the landing. She shook her head and trotted behind the treadmill she had used.

The others looked behind the treadmill to see a little station including a bed, a food bowl, a water bowl, as well as a few dog toys behind the treadmill. Yuki was currently drinking from the water bowl and then dunked her little face into it.

The others were a bit worried until they saw Yuki quickly pull her face out of the water and shook her head. The water splashed a bit onto the small towel by the bed.

What happened next caused everyone to laugh as Yuki's fur was suddenly dry after being wet with water, so it poofed out a bit to make her fur look like it was a lion's mane.

Yuki turned her head at the sound of laughter and was a bit shocked that the others were there and watching her. They must have seen her running on the treadmill with its maximum speed on. Trotting over to the group, Yuki stopped in front of Marui and tilted her head to the side with a little yelp.

Smiling, Marui picked Yuki up into his arms and started smoothing down her fur with his hand. Yuki's fur started to smooth down, and the little fox purred at the attention. After Marui got Yuki's fur to be back to normal, he started scratching behind her ears which got her purring even more. The little fox was starting to relax under the ministrations until she realized something. She quickly hopped out of Marui's grip and walked over to the window and stared out towards the sky.

Everyone else looked out the window to see that the storm had passed after the half hour that they were watching the fox on the treadmill.

"Thank goodness," they all heard someone say from behind them. Turning around, they only saw a silhouette of a person before it disappeared. They missed the small smile that appeared on Yuki's face before the fox hopped down to go to sleep in her little bed.

They all watched Yuki for a few minutes in silence before they heard someone say, "She was at it again huh?"

Turning around quickly, they were surprised when they saw the coaches behind them looking at Yuki. Estrella had a fond smile on her face as she looked at her little fox while the other coaches had their usual expression on.

"She's always running when it comes to a storm," Estrella said walking over to Yuki. She started petting Yuki's head fondly as she explained further. "She hates storms and hopes that running will take her mind off of it. It seems to work as you can tell since she always runs until the storm is over," she said closing her eyes with a smile on her face as she stood back up. "She's cute isn't she?" Estrella asked while looking at the little fox asleep on her bed.

Hanamura looked towards the little fox as well and commented, "The little one is a fast runner if the treadmill has anything to go by," she said while pointing at the amount of miles the treadmill had gone in the last session as well as the maximum speed it had gone to during the session and for how long.

"Impressive for a little one," Coach Sakaki said putting his chin in his hand.

With a giggle, Estrella just remarked, "She loves to run, and she has built up her stamina because of…other reasons…"

"And those reasons would be?" Coach Ryuuzaki said crossing her arms over her chest.

Estrella gave a glare towards the older female coach. Everyone also saw Yuki snap her eyes wide open before they narrowed into a glare at the coach.

"What?" Coach Ryuuzaki said giving a blank stare towards Estrella. "Show some respect for your elders, girl," she said shaking her head.

Estrella and Yuki glanced to each other and then looked back towards Coach Ryuuzaki. They stared at each other for a moment until the lights went out again.

"I thought the storm already passed us!" Marui yelled looking around frantically.

All of the regulars were panicking before they heard the sound of glass breaking. When the lights came back on, everyone could see the broken window and that Estrella and Yuki were both gone…

Rushing over to the window, they saw Estrella land onto the ground with Yuki leaping towards the nearest fence surrounding a court.

They all saw Estrella glance back at them before giving a smirk in their direction. Yuki did that as well but very discreetly as to not get noticed. Afterwards, they both looked ahead and started running away from the camp buildings.

When the two runners reached the forest, they both nodded to each other and ran further into the forest…looks like it was time once again….


	27. Tail 27: Are Bonds That Important?

Beasts Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

**Special thanks to _demoncat13_ for all your support for the fanfiction!**

* * *

Tail 27: Are Bonds That Important?

"Let's go Yuki!" a blue-haired woman asked while running towards another area of the forest. Looking over to the side, she saw her little white-coated fox friend giving her a slight nod before a light shined over the fox.

Continuing to run, the blue-haired woman noticed the fox becoming larger and more human-like. The fox's white fur turned into a white outfit with a tube top, a skirt, and a pair of slippers as well as a small jacket that made it below her chest. The jacket sleeves made it all the way to her wrists. The fox's eyes remained golden while her hair was also white. "Ready to go Estrella?" the fox turned human asked while catching up to the woman.

Glancing at each other, they both smirked before continuing to run towards the forest area they needed to be in. Little did they notice a group of people following them, shocked at the fox-turned-human's transformation.

Reaching their destination, the two women glanced around the area without moving their heads. They didn't want to try anything too bad. Turning their head toward the other, they both nodded before taking a deep breath. "Come out here you scumbags!" the two yelled out at the top of their lungs.

The group of people that tailed them had to cover their ears since they were hiding in the bushes near the two.

The group of tennis players could hear rustling in the bushes around them and glanced towards the areas.

Ten blurs sprang from the bushes and surrounded the two women in the clearing. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little brat?" one of the blurs said.

"Itachi-teme!" Estrella yelled at the man who had spoken. She was furious at the man and wanted to kill him on the spot.

"Calm down," her partner said with a blank stare at the Akatsuki member.

Growling, Estrella took another deep breath before saying, "Right Rose."

The Akatsuki all smirked at the two women before bringing out their weapons. Before they charged however, Kisame launched something at the two.

Raising their hands for protection, Estrella and Rose never noticed how the object seemed to wrap around their hands until they were pulled toward each other. After colliding and falling onto the ground, they stood back up and took a look at their hands. "What the hell!" they both yelled when they took a look. Their hands were caught together in some sort of sticky substance that was able to stretch.

"What the hell is that?" Killer Bee commented while raising an eyebrow at the substance.

The Akatsuki started to laugh which made the two women turn to look at them. When the group saw the stares from the two, Pein answered their unspoken question by saying, "It's a very stretchy type of web that will only disappear within a few hours. You're stuck like that until then."

"You!" Estrella and Rose yelled in unison. They didn't care less about remaining calm; this was too crazy even for them.

Smirking, Itachi stepped in while saying, "You won't be able to use any jutsu, and how could you fight with just one arm?"

"You have to be kidding?" Rose yelled pulling her arm away from Estrella as far as she could before she was lifted off her feet and thrown back at Estrella who caught her.

The Akatsuki smirked before Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Deidara, and Hidan stepped up. "We won't need ten people to kill you…Jinchuuriki…"

The ones hiding in the bushes couldn't help but be surprised. The Jinchuuriki especially since they never knew about the girl…

"In your dreams!" Rose yelled before glancing towards Estrella. "You ready?" she whispered under her breath so that Estrella would be the only one to hear. Getting a nod in reply, she smirked before staring at the Akatsuki with narrowed eyes and a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Get 'em!" she yelled charging at the Akatsuki with Estrella by her side.

"They're crazy!" Sasori yelled before jumping away from the battlefield along with Konan, Kakuzu, Tobi and Zetsu. They all jumped onto the tops of the trees as they watched the fight.

The group hiding in the bushes watched the fight as well wondering what was going on and how Rose was a Jinchuuriki.

Rose ran one way while Estrella ran the other.

"That won't work…" Deidara taunted with a smirk.

That smirk was lifted off his face when Estrella suddenly jumped back from her position as Rose swung her arm around. Rose used Estrella's momentum in order to swing Estrella at one of the fighting Akatsuki members. Estrella kicked Deidara in the face before jumping off of him and lifting Rose into the air. Rose caught an overhead branch and swung on it until she was able to swing both her and Estrella onto the branch.

Smirking, Rose jumped off the branch away from the Akatsuki before gently landing on the ground.

Estrella was holding her position on the branch as best as she could considering the fact that the web was starting to stretch to its limit before it would bounce back.

Rose jumped up and flew over the branch dragging Estrella with her as they headed for Itachi.

The man released his Sharingan and used Tsukiyomi on the two while they flew at him.

Closing their eyes, Estrella and Rose used their senses as best as they could to fend off against the attacks that the Akatsuki threw at them including dodging by using the web as support for some attacks.

"Seems that you are a bit weak aren't you?" Itachi said with a smirk on his face as he evaded another one of the duo's attacks. The battle had been going on for about an hour, and the two sides were still fighting strong.

"What's it to you?" Rose asked lashing out a leg at the person next to her which happened to be Deidara.

"Maa," the blonde said before catching the leg and swung her around. "We were just wondering who you gave Jinchuuriki blood to…"

"After all," Konan whispered under her breath, "As soon as you die, the person you used the blood on might die if their condition was severe enough before it…"

"What would you do if I told you?" Rose asked with a sneer as she lashed out again at Pein. She opened her eyes to glance near Itachi to see that his eyes were bleeding once again. Even though the two were enemies, she couldn't help but feel sorry that the boy was speeding up the curse's effect of turning him blind.

Looking towards each other, the five non-fighting Akatsuki agreed on one thing, "As long as it was not another Jinchuuriki, we won't do anything to the brat…"

Estrella and Rose both opened their eyes once they felt that Itachi stopped using Tsukiyomi. Rose's eyes drooped, and she gave a small smile as she looked at the ground. "Thank goodness," she whispered. Looking up at the group, Rose asked, "So you promise not to hurt the human?"

"As we have said," Pein started while staring at the girl, "We will not harm them as long as they are not Jinchuuriki."

Rose looked towards the side of the battle field and silently muttered, "At least Yukimura-senpai will be safe then," before she closed her eyes.

The group hiding in the bushes could hear her as they were hiding in a bush that was close to her. They couldn't help but wonder how the girl knew Yukimura and even got close enough to give him any of her blood. Something was poking at their minds, and the group slowly let the object inside of their thoughts…

"Are bonds that important to you?" Konan asked with a thoughtful look as she stared at the Jinchuuriki of all Bijuu.

Rose looked up at the blue-haired woman and gave her a small smile. "I guess you could say so…couldn't you?" she asked while tilting her head to the side. "Now then will you please leave?"

"Why should we?" Sasori asked with anger in his voice as he stepped out towards Rose.

"I know you are criminals," Rose said with a small smile at the red-haired Sand Village traitor. "But even you guys have some state of honor, do you not?" she asked while looking at each of them.

The Akatsuki growled before saying, "Fine…one month. Just one month until we can get you in a proper fight with no tricks girl." They left with sneers on their faces as they looked at the two women.

"I cannot believe that they actually left," Estrella said with a sigh of relief. "You were really taking a chance there weren't you?"

Rose flopped onto the ground before sighing as well. "I'm glad they left though…I didn't know how much more I could take," Rose said with a groan as she gripped her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Estrella asked scooting over closer to the girl.

Rose opened one of her eyes to glare at the older woman and sneered, "If you got kicked in the stomach, cut along your back and legs, punches at your arms, swung into a tree, and had someone land on top of you from the top of a tree, how would you feel?"

Estrella backed away quickly and said with a sheepish look, "Sorry, sorry. Didn't realize it was that bad. Let's get you up." Estrella stood up carefully, and Rose used her Jinchuuriki tail to break the web bond between their hands. Estrella tried to get Rose to stand up. It was pretty difficult considering Rose's legs kept buckling to make her fall.

"Want some help?" a voice asked from behind the two.

The two woman looked behind them only to widen their eyes before yelling, "You!"


	28. Tail 28: Am I That Important?

Beasts Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

**Special thanks to _demoncat13_ for all your support for the fanfiction!**

* * *

Tail 28: Am I That Important?

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked before her legs buckled again, and she fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Estrella yelled trying to pick Rose back up from the ground only to make it worse as Rose's wounds and bruises started to be even more painful.

Rose started to whimper from the pain and wished that the pain would be over quickly. She didn't notice as a few hands stretched out over her wounds and started to heal them.

Once Rose did start to notice the pain lessen, she glanced over to see Fu, Yugito, and Yagura all healing her wounds from the battle. "So," she said hoarsely, "You finally remember huh?"

Everyone looked towards the girl with a fond smile. "How could we ever forget you now?" they all asked.

Smiling, Rose just closed her eyes and whispered, "Thank you all," before she fell asleep and into her dreams.

The three Jinchuuriki kept healing her until they were sure that her wounds were healed to their best ability which was saying something considering there were three of them…

"Roshi," Fu said turning her attention to the five-tailed Jinchuuriki. Once she got his attention, she asked, "Can you carry her back to the dorms for some rest?"

Roshi nodded before picking Rose up as gently as he could without waking her. Everyone smiled at the peaceful sleeping girl in his arms as they started to walk back towards the dorms.

"So?" Kirihara asked suddenly breaking the silence that reigned over the group for the past few minutes as they walked.

Turning towards the Rikkaidai boy, Naruto asked, "What is it Kirihara-san?"

Kirihara looked to the rest of his team for confirmation. He saw them each nod in response to telling what had happened to Yukimura before he turned his attention back to Naruto. He took a deep breath before asking his question. "So Rose was the one to help with Yukimura's illness?"

"Eh!" the others yelled at the boy. "Yukimura was ill!"

The Rikkaidai players could only flinch from the loudness of their voices before they all looked towards Rose to see her still napping peacefully. Sighing in relief, the Rikkaidai tennis regulars all glared at the others for almost nearly waking up Rose from her slumber which she needed.

"Yes," Yukimura answered looking at the ground. "I was diagnosed with Guilian-Barre Syndrome earlier. I thought that I had healed from all the rehab I had done before school started…"

The Jinchuuriki looked at each other before stopping in their tracks. They all turned towards the tennis regulars and said, "We are sorry for deceiving you since we have been here."

Yugito stepped forward and looked towards the Rikkaidai captain, "It's true that Rose helped you recover from your disease. She gave you something to help you recover quickly from the disease."

"What was it?" Marui asked interested in how Rose had helped his captain recover.

Sighing, Yugito looked at the girl sleeping in Roshi's arms and then turned to look at them all. "Do you remember the trip we first took to the hospital to visit you Yukimura-san?" she asked the captain. When she got a nod, she then asked, "Do you remember the bottle of red liquid?"

Yukimura was about to nod again before realization made its way onto his face. "It can't be," he stated before looking at the girl, "That liquid was her blood?"

"What?" the Rikkaidai regulars yelled as quietly as they could in order to try and let Rose sleep.

"Correct," Utakata replied while also stepping up while Yugito stepped back to check over Rose's injuries once more. "Her blood was in that bottle and very potent as you can tell since it worked in under three weeks," he explained to the team. He added on, "But using that solution for your disease came at a price. That price was that she would weaken. Every time she gives her blood to another person, especially a non-ninja, her own powers will weaken. If she does weaken, she is at a greater risk to be killed in battle. In all of my years of knowing her, you are the first person to ever be allowed to use her blood."

The Rikkaidai members were just plain shocked. Yukimura was worried for the girl that risked her own safety for his. Sanada, Yanagi, and Yagyuu were actually shocked and showed it breaking their stoic faces. Niou couldn't help but blink in surprise at the new information they had learned. Jackal was looking at the ground in worry and in shock as he thought about all the girl had done in their team. Kirihara and Marui were the ones to look sad as they stared at the girl they came to like as a friend, sister, and something else that Marui could not figure out.

"But why would she do such a thing?" Yukimura asked once they reached the dorms and went inside.

Smiling, the Jinchuuriki went into one of the guest rooms they had in the dorm. They set Rose onto the bed before putting a pillow beneath her head and covering her with a blanket.

The Jinchuuriki gave the 'shush' signal to the tennis regulars before walking out of the room and closing the door quietly.

Once outside, the group walked into the living room and sat down on various chairs and couches around the room. The tennis regulars followed their examples and sat down where space was available which sometimes ended up being the floor or on the armrests of the couches and chairs.

They were silent for a few minutes until a voice broke out and said, "The reason she did that was for your sake Yukimura-san."

Looking up, Yukimura saw that Utakata was the one that had spoken.

Utakata saw the confused look on the captain's face and explained further. "You were in grave danger without her help. We could all see that," he said motioning towards the other Jinchuuriki in the room. Turning back toward Yukimura, Utakata added, "You were in grave danger of dying this year. She wanted to prevent that…hell, we all did. But we cannot help as our blood does not have a healing property like hers. We all do not believe that a boy young as you should ever have this sort of disease."

The regulars were astounded…Yukimura would have died without the girl's help?

"So," Kirihara said glancing at the Jinchuuriki from the ground. "What now?"

Utakata looked toward Fu who pointed at herself in confusion. When Utakata nodded, Fu sighed before getting up and moving over to the window to look outside. "You should be grateful to her," Fu remarked toward the regulars. She could feel their expressions change to one of confusion. Fu chuckled before turning towards the regulars with a small smile gracing her features. "Why I say that you ask?" she commented tilting her head to the side before she gave them a wide grin. "Well then," she closed her eyes before continuing, "Now that I remember her and have restored our mental bonds…I keep getting these thoughts in my head about how to cure Yukimura for good…and I know that they aren't my own thoughts."

Before anyone could open their mouths to speak, they all heard a sudden scream from the guest room that Rose was in.

Rushing up to the room, Killer Bee opened the door quickly to see Rose curled up in a fetal position on the bed bawling, trembling, shaking, and nearly screaming with her cries.

The sight broke everyone's hearts, and Marui tried to get to Rose to comfort her. "Are you alright?" he asked the girl quietly.

Rose didn't answer with words and clung onto Marui like a lifeline. "Don't leave me…please," they all heard her beg. "Please don't leave me. I-I don't want to be alone anymore," they heard her plead to Marui.

Marui looked worried for the girl before he started to rub her back in circles. "There, there," he said trying to comfort the girl. Inside he was freaking out considering he had never done anything like this before…especially comfort a girl that could kill them from what he now remembered…

"I-I don't want to be alone anymore," they heard her say again and again. "I just want someone…anyone…to care for me…like I belonged…like I mattered…like…like I was important," she said before turning her stare towards the ground.

Everyone could see the girl's eyes…they were full of pain and sadness…but most of all…loneliness.

"What happened?" everyone gently murmured without letting Rose hear it.

Marui suddenly remembered one of the entries in the journal that he read in Rose's room.

It read, 'Am I even important? Does anyone even really care for me? Does anyone truly love me? Do I matter to anyone at all? Am I going to be alone forever, or will someone finally save me? Am I truly meant to be alone after all?'

"It'll be alright Rose," Marui said pulling Rose into a comforting hug. "It'll be alright. You are important…to all of us. We all care for you. We all love you. You are one of the most important people we know. You will never be alone again Rose…never…"

Rose was starting to calm down before she looked up at Marui. She gave the boy a gentle smile before whispering, "Thank you…for understanding…" She nuzzled her head into the crook of the boy's neck before falling asleep with a peaceful smile on her face.

The others in the room were shocked at how Marui could calm the girl down like that with no problem at all.

Marui was wondering how to get away from Rose without waking her up. Turning his head as far as he could, he asked, "How do I get out of this position?"

Before anyone could answer, another voice said, "Don't. You'll be fine, and you all have a break today anyhow. We need to finalize our choices for the Japanese team line-up."

Turning towards the voice, they looked at the door to see Estrella with a clipboard in her hand.

Estrella looked at the clipboard before listing off the players, "Doubles 2 will be Atobe Keigo and Sanada Genichirou. Doubles 1 will be Kikumaru Eiji and Oshitari Yuushi. Singles 3 will be Sengoku Kiyosumi. Singles 2 will be Fuji Syuusuke. Singles 1 will be Kirihara Akaya, and the replacement shall be Echizen Ryoma. Any questions?" Looking up, she saw that they had no questions about the line-up…but they did have questions about her relationship with Rose.

Sighing, Estrella closed the door before walking over to Rose to pat the girl's head. "She's had a tough life…she never really spent any time with her parents, so she never had a real loving family. You don't know her past as well as I, but I won't tell you about it unless she permits. After all…it's her life…not mine…" she said with a fond smile on her face as she looked at the little Jinchuuriki. "Let her sleep there…she's had a tough few days," she remarked as she stood back up and headed out the door. She whispered to everyone, "Take good care of her…she deserves it…"


	29. Tail 29: Storms Can Be A Good Thing

Beasts Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

**Special thanks to _demoncat13_ for all your support for the fanfiction!**

* * *

Tail 29: Storms Can Be A Good Thing

The next morning Rose's eyes fluttered open, and she noticed that her neck was a bit sore. Lifting her head up a bit, she looked through hazy eyes at what was under her neck. She widened her eyes once she noticed it was an arm. Tracing the arm all the way to its owner, Rose blushed before quickly get out of the bed and over to the other side of the room. She lifted her hand to her cheek and felt her cheeks burning…

"What happened?" Rose wondered out loud before what happened the day before made its way into her head.

Rose's face was shocked, and she fell to her knees on the ground. She kept staring into space as she thought out loud, "I broke down…again…not again…" Her eyes clouded over in pain as she remembered more and more memories…

The girl was starting to remember more of her memories before she met the Jinchuuriki when she was around six years old. Standing back up, Rose transformed back into Yuki and jumped onto the window sill. Turning back a moment, she drew up the blanket over Marui and then opened the window. After jumping out, she used her chakra to close it and headed out towards the forest once more…

* * *

With eyes fluttering open, Marui rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand to only stop a few seconds later. He realized that he was able to move his arm, and because of that, he realized that Rose was nowhere nearby…

Rushing outside of the room, Marui went over to the other dorms to tell everyone. Bursting into the cafeteria, Marui noticed that everyone was staring at him with confused faces. Panting heavily, Marui was able to get out, "Rose…she…she's gone!"

The others in the cafeteria immediately stood up in their seat with shocked faces before they started to head out to find the girl.

Every one of the students met at the entrance to the forest. Rikkaidai was supposed to search the North portion of the forest, Seigaku was supposed to search the West, Hyotei to the East, and everyone else to the South and camp considering they were smaller groups.

Everyone nodded in agreement before running towards their search area.

* * *

"Where do you think she is Yukimura-buchou?" Kirihara asked pushing away another tree branch away from him and the group.

"Wait!" Sanada said quietly. The others heard him though and stopped walking. They looked towards the vice-captain and waited for him to say something. "Don't you hear that?"

Everyone closed their eyes and concentrated on their hearing. They were able to hear the sound of splashing water. They quietly moved toward the source of the sound and went into a clearing. They looked around and saw the waterfall that was hidden by all the trees.

Hearing the sound of another splash, they all quickly turned their heads toward the side. They all saw Rose on the water…just a bit differently…

Rose had her white hair tied up in a high ponytail and was wearing a white bikini set. She wasn't much to look at, but it was the most skin she had ever shown to the team.

The Rikkaidai regulars saw Rose dive into the water and saw her pop out of the water near the waterfall. They decided to keep watching what the girl would do.

Looking up at the top of the waterfall, Rose concentrated chakra in her hands and then placed one onto the falling water. She watched as her hand wasn't affected by the rushing water and put the other hand onto it to witness the same.

Rose was starting to work on her flips in battle, so she figured this way would be best. Taking a deep breath, Rose closed her eyes to concentrate.

A few minutes passed in silence until Rose snapped her eyes open and jumped off her feet, keeping her hands on the waterfall. Her hands stayed there until she flipped over, and her feet touched the waterfall. She switched her concentration of chakra quickly to her feet and flipped again to get her hands back. She kept switching her concentration of chakra between her hands and feet as she kept climbing the waterfall until she reached the top.

Once she reached the top, Rose looked over the edge and saw a bit of the roofs of the camp buildings. Looking down, she widened her eyes in surprise when she saw the surprised faces in the bushes. When her eyes landed on one specific person however, she blushed crimson. She quickly looked away but accidently slipped because of the water and started falling.

She could hear the gasps of the Rikkaidai regulars who finally came out of hiding. Turning herself around, Rose positioned her fall to enter the water feet first to avoid too much damage. Keeping her body straight, Rose braced herself for the impact with the water.

Rose, however, didn't count on the fact that it would have still hurt immensely because of the height she had fallen from. When the girl hit the water, she couldn't move very well because of the pain shooting up her legs. She quickly lost her breath because of it and tried to open her eyes. She was able to see someone moving towards her. Concentrating once more, she focused her chakra into the water around her and got herself to float to the top of the water along with the person that was heading for her and any other people.

Reaching the surface, Rose took a deep breath once was able to and looked around to see that Marui, Kirihara, Jackal, and Niou had been in the water. Rose gave them a small smile in appreciation for what they tried to do to help her. Looking towards the sky, Rose noticed something with the clouds. They were starting to darken and give off small rumbling sounds that she could barely hear. She quickly motioned everyone to get out of the water and onto the shoreline.

Once everyone followed the girl's orders, she quickly used a small fire jutsu to dry everyone's clothes as well as dry their wet skin from jumping into the water.

"Let's go already," Rose said jogging over to the group while occasionally glancing back towards the sky.

Everyone smiled at the girl before nodding their heads and making their way to the camp grounds once more. They were about a two-hour jog from the area, so they decided to walk just to save their energy.

Walking along with the regulars was fun for Rose…until she heard it…

Thunder rumbled throughout the sky once more. She jumped slightly but not enough for the others to notice. She kept the smile plastered on her face to make it seem as if she was fine.

The rain started, and the regulars quickly ran to try and find cover. They couldn't find any after running for five minutes. Hearing panting behind them, they saw Rose trying to say something to them.

Shaking her head, Rose instead just concentrated chakra into the ground below them and made it come up to surround them like a dome as well as crown the sides of the ground around the dome to allow the water to move away from them while also making sure that everyone had air by creating a space between the bottom edge of the dome and the ground.

"Thanks," Marui sighed in relief.

"No problem," Rose said turning her stare towards the ground. She lay down onto the ground so that she could watch the rain. She didn't mind the rain…she just didn't like the thunder that went along with it. She made enough room in the dorm for everyone to lay down flat on the ground.

The rain kept pouring and rushed down harder.

"Will this thing hold out until the storm is over?" a voice asked breaking the silence.

Rose turned her head towards the source and saw Kirihara with his eyes full of worry. Smiling, Rose got up from her position and went over to him. Once she reached him, she hugged the boy close to her and reassured him by saying, "It'll hold for however long we need Akaya-kun. It runs off of my chakra after all."

That seemed to reassure most of the team as they sighed and finally lay down on the ground to get some rest. The only one not going to sleep was Marui. He was just watching the rain from his position on the ground.

Rose went back to her spot in the dome which happened to be by Marui. She sat down and lay against the dome wall. She listened to the pitter patter of the rain falling onto the earth dome as she looked at the others. She smiled as she looked at their peaceful faces…

A thunder clapped, and she jumped. Marui sat up once he saw and looked over at Rose. He saw her give a small smile in reassurance as he heard her say, "I was just surprised Marui-senpai." That didn't convince him however when another thunder clapped soon after, and he noticed her flinch. He shrugged and lay back down. He pretended to go to sleep but kept his eyes barely open to watch Rose.

Another thunder clapped once more, and Rose let herself flinch more since she thought that everyone was asleep. She tucked her legs closer to her chest and put her hands over her ears. She could still hear the thunder and whimpered a bit, not too loudly to wake up the others of course. "I hate this…"

Marui was wondering whether Rose was scared of thunder and got his answer when Rose jumped once again when another thunder clapped. He saw her tuck her legs even closer to her chest and practically squeeze her head between her hands. Her eyes were closed from fear, and he could see a few brave tears make it down her face.

Quietly getting up, Marui went over to Rose. As soon as he was in reach, he gripped Rose's arms gently before pulling her flush into his chest. He noticed Rose tense up before relaxing in his grip.

That's when he noticed it though. He blushed and quickly turned his head away. He completely forgot that Rose was only in her bikini set. He pulled away from Rose a bit to take off his jacket and get Rose to put it on. Once she did, he pulled her into a hug again to comfort her.

He was a little better at it this time as he started to gently rub the girl's back with one hand and smooth her hair with the other. Marui lay against the dome wall and kept the girl within his embrace. He never noticed the girl's blush on her face.

Rose on the other hand was confused… '_Why does this keep happening? Why is it that I can only truly relax with him around? Why do I keep blushing around him? This is sooo confusing…'_ she thought as she snuggled further into Marui's chest.

The two stayed in that position until the rain started to let up. When the rain fully stopped, Rose stood up from her position. She quickly leaned back towards Marui to give him a peck on the forehead and a wink as thanks for comforting her during the storm. She quickly made an opening in the dome and checked outside to see that the storm had lasted until lunch considering the position of the sun.

"Let's wake everyone up Marui-senpai," Rose said with a true smile at the boy.

Marui nodded in response before waking up the others along with Rose.

Once everyone was up, they stretched their stiff limbs from their rest on the ground and looked up to see that it was nearly lunch time.

Rose smiled at them all before inclining her head towards one direction. They all looked to see that they were closer to the campgrounds than they were before. Looking confused, they all stared at Rose who just smiled and winked at them.

Shaking their heads, they all decided to get back to the dorms and actually get Rose into something other than the bikini and…Marui's jacket? '_When did that happen?'_ they all thought except for Marui and Rose who glanced at each other. They all started walking towards the dorms while Rose decided to stick near Marui.

Once they reached the dorms, everyone came out and sighed in relief when they saw that everyone was alright. Then the boys started to blush once they saw that all Rose was wearing was the bikini set and Marui's jacket. The girls just chuckled in amusement before they rushed over to Rose to bring her inside of her room to get changed.

Rose just shook her head 'no' before she took a deep breath. Her body transformed once again but not into the little white fox that everyone knew. She transformed into a snow leopard cub. Looking at all the stunned faces, she stuck her tongue out of her mouth and quietly said, "Call me Yuki in this form as well since my fur is white." This got even more shocked looks as the crowd yelled, "You can talk in that form!"

"I guess storms were a good thing after all," Rose said as she looked up at the sky with a small smile on her face…


	30. Tail 30: Conflict Between Two Fates

Beasts Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

**Special thanks to _demoncat13_ for all your support for the fanfiction!**

* * *

Tail 30: Conflict Between Two Fates

"You guys ready?" Rose asked turning her head over her shoulder to look at the eight players for the tournament. Everyone else was sitting in the bleachers since they weren't chosen. She had special permission to be with the players during this tournament.

Rose saw Atobe, Sanada, Kikumaru, Oshitari, Sengoku, Fuji, Kirihara, and Ryoma nod their heads which made her smile. "Go get 'em!" she cheered as she stopped in her tracks to let them go past her and to the courts.

Going out herself, she saw a few familiar faces. When she was able to catch their eye, she waved to them and got a nod of their head in response. She walked over to the American side of the courts hoping to catch a talk with a few of her friends.

The matches went on, and Rose was able to get her friends alone with her to talk. "It's so good to see you Billy, Terry, Tom, Kevin. How have you been?" Rose asked while hugging each of them respectively.

"Nice to see you again Rose," Terry said ruffling the girl's hair.

Tom came up to her and patted her back while asking, "Akatsuki still being a bother?"

Rose looked up at Tom in confusion before she sighed. Shaking her head, she muttered, "Why is it that you can figure this stuff out so quickly…"

"Because it practically got posted online during your Regional Tournament," Billy said with a smile as he stared at his childhood friend.

Kevin stepped up and slung his arm over the girl's shoulders and asked, "Anything new going on? Besides the usual of course…"

Rose shrugged before turning her attention back to the match they were watching through the small television. "Nothing much really…just the usual…getting attacked by ninjas, trying to live a normal life, which happens to be impossible for me you know," she said with a chuckle at the end.

"Time for us to go now Rose," Terry said while dragging Tom with him to the courts. They looked back to see Rose smiling at them and mouthing, 'Good luck…and have fun.' They nodded before making it to the courts for their match with Kikumaru and Oshitari.

"I got to get back to my own team alright guys?" she asked Billy and Kevin before the doubles 2 players showed up. When she got nods in reply, Rose shunshined out of the room before the others could show up and appeared in an empty room on the Japanese team's side. She ended up in the girls' changing room which was good on her part considering she didn't know where to go…

Walking outside, Rose saw the coaches except for the bench coach watching the matches through another television. "Anything I miss?" Rose called out suddenly which seemed to surprise the coaches. They replied with a 'nothing much' which she believed considering she was also watching them a minute ago.

The matches kept going on until finally it was Kirihara's turn to play the match against Kevin. Rose was outside cheering, "You can do it Akaya-kun! Come on Kevin-kun!"

The two boys looked at her and yelled, "You can't cheer for both of us!" They then looked at each other and yelled, "How do you even know her?"

Rose was just giggling at the little fight she had created before she took a deep breath. Everyone who knew the girl covered their ears besides Kirihara and Kevin who were too busy arguing to notice. She let the breath go in one yell, "Stop fighting and start playing before I actually give you something to fight about!"

The two boys jumped from the sudden yell and covered their ears from the loud screech. "Who knew she could screech as loud as a fangirl?" the two muttered under their breath so that Rose wouldn't hear them.

The match started quickly so that no one would have to face Rose's anger…

It continued on between Kirihara and Kevin until Kirihara smashed against the net pole after hitting a Phantom Ball. Kirihara kept playing, but Rose knew better. She knew injuries considering how often she got them, and she could tell that something was wrong with her friend's shoulder. Kevin didn't seem to notice since he was too focused on breaking the Phantom Ball technique and figuring out the real shot from fakes.

Walking up to Tezuka, the current bench coach ever since Ryuuzaki-sensei got replaced because of her trip to the hospital, Rose whispered something in his ear. When she pulled away, she got a nod from the Seigaku captain and smiled before continuing to watch the match.

The game continued on until someone called a time-out. That was when Rose walked over to Kirihara and started to drag him over to the nurse's office.

"I told you it's nothing!" Kirihara yelled trying to stay on the court.

Rose kept pulling his uninjured arm and yelled back, "And I'm telling you, you need to see the infirmary for that shoulder of yours! You can't even lift it up all the way!"

Kirihara pulled out of Rose's grip and said, "Don't worry about it."

Tezuka then decided to step in and reached out towards Kirihara's shoulder. The boy reacted just like he and Rose thought the boy would and pulled back which caused his shoulder to actually be a little painful. "Take him to the infirmary now Rose," Tezuka said sitting back down onto the bench.

Rose had a smile on her face as she dragged Kirihara to the infirmary without complaint. She made sure that he sat down and got his shoulder bandaged before he got up again.

When Kirihara did get back up, he started yelling about how he can still play and how Tezuka played until his arm was injured once more. He was even trying to get Tezuka involved in letting him play…

Rose couldn't take it anymore and yelled, "Stop being so stubborn Akaya! Tezuka's stopping you for that reason! You do realize that if you keep playing…you won't be able to play in the nationals…" she trailed off the end as a whisper.

Kirihara stopped yelling and looked at the ground with a bit of regret and guilt.

Putting Kirihara's chin in between her fingers, Rose lifted Kirihara's face to look at her and said, "You want to be in nationals don't you? That was…no, IS your biggest dream. You have to make it happen, but to do so, you have to be fully healed…"

Kirihara stopped arguing and reluctantly agreed to not playing so that he could go play in the Nationals which got a smile from Rose.

The tournament continued with Ryoma playing Kevin which was what…what was his name…Mr. Baker. That's right, Mr. Baker, the American coach wanted because of the past between the parents of Kevin and Ryoma.

Rose watched the match from the sidelines from behind the coaching bench, so she could watch the match close up. It was a match between two of her American childhood friends, and she would never miss it for the world…depending on the situation of course considering the ninja world was included….

In the middle of the match, when the two were switching courts, the players were talking to their bench coaches.

Glancing to the side, Rose saw something which made her eyes widen and sprint towards Kevin. Tezuka and Ryoma didn't know what was going on until they heard Mr. Baker yelp in pain.

When the two looked over along with the crowd watching the matches, they were surprised. They saw Kevin who was a step back from where he was before and glaring at Mr. Baker along with the rest of the American tennis team. What scared them was Rose's look on her face. She was glaring a glare that could probably match up to Fuji's…which was scary for the girl who usually had a smile on her face.

"I don't take kindly to people who try to hurt my friends," Rose said with menace in her voice as she tightened her grip on Mr. Baker's wrists slightly which got him to flinch. She left go of him and went over to Kevin to ask, "You okay Kevin?"

"I'm fine Rose," the blonde said nodding his thanks. They could both hear the rest of the American team sigh with relief that Kevin didn't get hurt.

"What is up with your coach anyway?" Rose whispered into Kevin's ear before they ended the time-out. "He seems a bit fishy to me…"

"Seems a bit fishy to us too," Kevin whispered back while retying his shoes and checking his racquet once more.

"I'll come by with one of the sponsors later Kevin," Rose said patting him on the back before heading back to the others on the Japanese team.

The tournament ended with Ryoma's win, and Rose followed the American team to their changing rooms along with one of the sponsors by her side.

When the two reached the changing room, they could both hear Mr. Baker saying something about having nothing to stay here for any longer.

Rose nodded to the sponsor and opened the door for the woman to go inside. She wanted the sponsor to tell the team the good news as well as the bad news to Mr. Baker. Rose couldn't help but giggle once she found out that they were planning to fire Mr. Baker and ban him from the tennis association because of all the money he spent on advertising his team. '_The idiot,'_ Rose thought when she peeked into the room. She burst out laughing when she saw that Mr. Baker's face was that of a goldfish.

The others turned to see her and smiled. Billy, Terry, Tom, and Kevin gave the girl a nod in appreciation which she replied back with a smile.

Walking inside, Rose hugged the four of them saying, "Congratulations you guys. You finally got a good sponsor," she ended with a wink of her eye at the group.

"Thank you," Kevin whispered in the girl's ear so that no one would hear.

"No problem Kevin," she whispered back with a small smile on her face. Raising her voice, Rose said, "Why don't we go somewhere while you are staying here before you head back?"

This got nods from the four friends and uncertain looks from the others.

In the end, Rose was able to convince Bobby, Arnold, and Michael to come with the group for sight-seeing.

Rose dragged the group of seven out to meet with the Japanese teams outside of the arena.

The American team could see the Japanese team shaking their heads with smiles at the girl as if they knew she would do something like this.

The teams took the American team everywhere in the city. They went to amusement parks, the beach if they could, movie theaters, game arcades, and other places that the group seemed to like.

"Ooh!" Rose yelled out before pointing towards another shop, "Let's try that one!"

"Alright, alright," Kirihara said before he was dragged by Rose into the shop.

As soon as the two entered, the others outside heard a scream. They immediately went inside to scream as well when arrows flew towards them as soon as they entered.

They immediately went outside while hoping that Rose and Kirihara would be alright.

"Do something about this!" they all heard Kirihara yell.

"I can't do a thing without having to concentrate!" they heard Rose yell back.

They didn't know what was happening but didn't like it when they heard Kirihara yell Rose's name.

The group didn't care anymore; they just went inside to see what happened. What the group saw surprised them as Rose had created a metal barrier from the ground below them.

What they didn't like was that Rose had a few arrows piercing her arms from trying to concentrate to create the barrier.

As soon as Rose was sure that there were no more flying arrows, she let down the barrier and started to take out the arrows. Luckily, the arrows weren't piercing her arm all the way through.

Every time Rose pulled one arrow out, she would wince because of the pain sometimes. She didn't mind really, but she wanted to make sure that Kirihara was safe…after all he was her childhood friend…

"You alright Rose," Marui asked with a worried face as he entered the building cautiously going against his own team's warnings.

Rose looked up to see Marui and felt the heat in her cheeks grow in response. She quickly looked toward the ground and said, "It's nothing. It'll heal in a while."

"You sure?" Marui asked walking over to Rose and gently gripping her arm to lead her out.

"I'm sure Marui-senpai," Rose said allowing herself to be led out of the booth…or as the rest called it a 'murder-shop' because of all the weapons flying at them…

"Let's go home then," Yugito said with a sigh of relief as she watched Marui walk out with Rose.

Rose looked back at the booth that she and Marui had just exited. She could have sworn that the booth was a haunted house when she first looked at it. Someone must have placed a _very_ good Genjutsu on it for her not to realize. "Just another conflict between two fates Yugito…just another conflict," Rose said as she stared back at the booth.


	31. Tail 31: Bad Memories…

Beasts Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

**Special thanks to _demoncat13_ for all your support for the fanfiction!**

* * *

Tail 31: Bad Memories…

"What?" two people yelled at their captain through the phone.

"Maa maa don't be so loud you two," a feminine voice answered the two. "The others weren't able to make it to the amusement park, so I guess it's just you two," the voice said before hanging up.

The two stared at each other before muttering, "Yukimura-buchou is crazy…"

"What do you wanna do?" the female asked the other.

Running his hand through his red hair, the boy answered, "I don't know Rose. What do you wanna do?"

Rose just shrugged and answered, "Might as well Marui-senpai. Wonder why the others couldn't make it though. They were completely fine yesterday."

The two shrugged before walking into the amusement park missing the seven people following them through the shadows.

"Are you sure we should be doing this buchou?" a seaweed-haired boy asked his captain.

All he got in response was a small chuckle and a very small amused smile. The boy rolled his eyes before entering the park along with his team. They followed Rose and Marui throughout the park.

"How about that one?" Rose asked pointing to a small stuffed toy. It was a little silver fox plushy. It was one of the prizes for a hammer game.

"Sure I guess," Marui said with a shrug before the two walked over to try and get the fox.

"Can we try?" Rose asked walking to the booth manager with a sweet smile on her face.

The man turned to look at her before having a smirk on his face. "Sure little girl," he said handing the girl the hammer, "Try your luck." He thought he would get easy money from the girl since she looked weak…how wrong he was.

Rose could sense that he figured that he could play her into getting more money. She raised the hammer up high above her head before jumping and slamming the hammer down. When she landed, she could hear the ding of the bell.

Rose and Marui both looked at the man with smirks on their faces as he handed Rose the fox plushy. When they walked away, they couldn't help but laugh at the man's face when he saw that she had reached the bell.

"Alright, we got what you wanted," Marui said tilting his head toward the girl at his side. "Why don't we get some food now?"

Giggling, Rose just shook her head and was already heading over to a candy shop. "Three cotton candy please," Rose ordered as soon as she reached the shop. Once she got the sweets, she walked over back to Marui and handed him two of the cotton candy before sitting down on the bench.

They spent about five minutes eating and talking which frustrated the people following him…especially one blue-haired male.

"Those two are dense," Niou said smirking at the two.

Kirihara sighed before watching Rose. He smiled slightly when he saw that she was having a bit of fun…even if she didn't show it.

"What's next?" Rose asked standing up and stretching a bit. She watched as Marui also stood up and pointed to another booth. Raising an eyebrow at the booth, Rose said, "Really? A trust booth?"

Marui just chuckled before whispering in her ear, "It's been a few months, and I want to know whether you actually do trust me or not even if you told me about the Jinchuuriki."

Sighing, Rose went up to the booth to grab a blindfold for herself. She walked to the edge of the highest platform which was about two meters off the ground. If Marui wanted to test her truth, she would make it hard for him. She looked over the edge to see that Marui was waiting for her with a smile on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. She smirked before turning around and put on the blindfold. Taking a deep breath, she let herself fall off the edge of the platform.

To say she was scared would be an understatement as falling two meters with your eyes closed was scary like no tomorrow. She wanted the free-fall to end soon, and she got her wish.

Before the girl hit the ground, she felt herself land with someone's arms under her legs as well as her back. She raised her arms up to take off her blindfold and smiled as she saw that Marui caught her. After realizing their position, Rose blushed before she jumped out of Marui's arms. Marui was blushing a bit now too as he just noticed the position he caught her in.

"Finally!" the two heard someone yell which startled the two of them. They quickly looked towards where they heard the sound only to see nothing but a tree and some bushes. Blinking, they turned to each other before shrugging and moving onto the next booth.

"Idiot!" Niou whispered harshly to Kirihara who was feeling a little sheepish at nearly getting the group caught.

Rose and Marui went to another booth that happened to be a fortune-telling booth. They both went inside to see three fortune tellers. Going up to them, they tried to say something but were interrupted.

The first said, "You girl have had a tough journey haven't you? I can see it in your eyes girl. You are lonely…sad…frustrated…You wish you had someone to care for you all those years ago…"

Rose was shocked and remembered more of her past before the Jinchuuriki. She started to cry as she remembered everything…why she always felt so lonely…why she always felt unimportant…

Marui was confused at what the teller said, but the second beat him to saying anything.

The second teller said to the girl, "You will find happiness in one however. You have trusted him with your secret. He will not harm you. You will finally break the curse that was placed on you when you were born…"

"You will finally find happiness, but to do so you must defeat your enemy. We do not mean to kill them but defeat them," the third added on. "Now go and find your happiness for that is all we can tell you."

Rose was still sniffling a bit from her memories but nodded before dragging Marui out of the booth. Rose kept walking while dragging Marui by the wrist. She walked until she reached a deserted area in the park considering it was inside of the surrounding forest. She clenched her hand together as she remembered everything about her life…everything.

"Rose," she heard someone say. Turning around, Rose saw Marui wincing because of the tight grip on his wrist.

Letting go of the wrist, Rose said, "Sorry," before looking back at the ground.

Rubbing his wrist gently, Marui looked towards Rose and asked, "Something the matter?"

"Nothing," Rose replied quickly hoping that Marui would leave her alone about this. She didn't want to remember…she didn't want to know…she just didn't want it back anymore…

Marui stared at the girl. He didn't believe it when she said that it was nothing. If it was nothing, why would she be crying right now? He sighed before walking over and lifting Rose's chin to make her look at him. "You remember the night you broke down at the camp?" he asked before waiting to get a response. When he got a small, hesitant nod, he said, "What did you mean when you said you wanted someone to care for you? To matter to? To be important to? What did you mean by that?"

Rose glanced at the ground before sighing and getting out of Marui's grip. She looked at the ground as she said, "You won't leave me alone until I answer it anyways, so listen up because I'll only say it once."

Rose started her memories back from the beginning…when this all started.

"When I was young in the ninja world…part of each Bijuu was put inside of me. You already know that from earlier. What my parents never counted on was the missing nin that had come to place a curse on me. You want to know what the curse was?" she asked the boy looking up with sad eyes.

Marui thought about the question before answering the girl with a nod. He obviously chose a choice that she didn't like as her eyes saddened and clouded over in painful memories.

Rose continued to glance at him through those eyes as she was trying to figure out her words. She started off hesitantly, "The curse would be…that everyone I came to love…and those I befriend…everyone…would die in the end…" She started crying at this point. "Because of the curse, no one went near me. No one really cared for me. No one thought I was important to keep around. They were scared…scared of a monster is what they said. Even my own parents were scared of me at times. I started to believe them after awhile," she commented rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "During my first six years, I made plenty of friends…only for them to die on my birthdays."

Marui was surprised along with the people hiding in the bushes around them. They all watched as Rose started crying more and tried to wipe away the falling tears.

They all heard her add on, "That's why I'm scared. That's why I'm scared in front of other people. I remembered it all when we went to those fortune tellers. I…I don't want anyone to die because of me…not anymore….not anymore…" Rose placed a hand in front of her face as she trembled from all of the memories. "The reason I'm so shy…I remember it now. It was because I never wanted to get close to anyone…so that I wouldn't kill them." More memories entered her head, and she fell to her knees with her teeth clenched. "Even my parents…they both died because of me," she muttered under her breath shutting her eyes tightly. "It's all my fault…it's all my fault…it's all my fault…"

The team couldn't help but look at Rose with sad eyes. They didn't want to see the girl crying again. They were still confused about what she meant by her parents dying because of her…

Marui walked up to Rose and tried to calm her down again. When he got near her, she lashed out her arm and yelled, "Get away from me!"

Startled, Marui backed up a bit from the girl. He was staring at her with a worried face as he could hear her mumble.

"No one should get near me," she muttered quietly. "No one should want to be near me…no one deserves to die because of me anymore…no one…" She curled into a ball on the ground and cried even harder.

Marui kept trying to get closer to Rose to calm her down, but every time he tried to, she would always lash out at him saying the same thing over and over again. He couldn't get near her without getting hurt in some way.

The ones hiding in the bushes wanted to rush out and help Marui calm Rose down, but they knew that Marui was the one that Rose trusted most because of the secret as well as the blushes that kept appearing on her face.

"Just stay away from me Marui-senpai," Rose muttered aloud to him. "I don't want you to die."

"I'm not going to die you idiot!" Marui yelled once again trying to get to the girl.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" Rose yelled lashing out away and sliced Marui's arm.

Marui backed up once more before gripping the bleeding limb. He sneered before ripping off a piece of his shirt to bandage the cut. He stared at the crying girl on the ground and said, "I won't Rose. You don't need to be alone any more. You have me and the others don't you!" he yelled out before rushing in again.

"No one should care for me at all!" Rose yelled back before her chakra leaked out to create a protective shield around her which burned Marui. The shield grew until it went past him and towards the bushes until it stopped suddenly before it reached them. "No one should care for a monster like me!"

Marui looked around and noticed how hot the field was now that the barrier was here. He couldn't help but start sweating as he stayed inside of the barrier. Looking up, he noticed that Rose was letting elemental waves out from her body wave after wave after wave. He braced himself as he moved towards the girl.

Marui got several cuts, lacerations, and slices on his body from trying to get near Rose. The closer he got to her, the more powerful and quick the attacks got. Pretty soon, he was getting attacked by the waves every second and powerful enough to knock him back if he wasn't prepared.

He kept going however…he wouldn't let the girl go alone. He figured that the girl would have had enough of being alone with that past of hers. Once he got to her, he was already bleeding heavily and had several slices on her arms and legs.

Dropping to the ground besides the girl, he took her into his arms. He could feel her trying to push away from him, but he kept his grip on her. He held her close to his chest until she started to relax and settle down her chakra. When the girl was completely calmed down, Marui lifted the girl's face to look at him.

Rose's face was streaked with tears and blood trickled from her lip which he assumed she was biting. Her eyes were clouded over in pain, and she was still trembling a bit.

Tightening his grip around the girl, he whispered in her ears, "You don't have to be alone anymore Rose. I'll always be with you…always." He finally realized what the girl was to him…and he wasn't ever going to let her go. He lifted her chin once more and placed an innocent kiss upon her lips.

Rose snapped her eyes open in surprise and froze. After a few seconds, Marui pulled away to see Rose's reaction. Rose slowly reacted as her eyes drooped a bit, and one hand went up to grip the front of Marui's jacket while the other went up to her own face to gently lay on her lips. She looked up at him before giving him a grateful smile. She finally realized who the fortune teller was talking about…now…the curse was broken at last. "Be mine?" she whispered to the boy as she leaned into his chest.

She missed the smile that Marui gave her as he kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes. "Of course," he said with a genuine smile as he hugged her once more and felt her return the embrace with a hug of her own.

The ones in the bushes couldn't help but feel happy for the two…Rose needed someone to care for her…and that person would be Marui…


	32. Tail 32: A Promise to Never Forget

Beasts Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

**Special thanks to _demoncat13_ for all your support for the fanfiction!**

* * *

Tail 32: A Promise to Never Forget

It was the day of the National Tournament. Everything was going along well for the Rikkaidai team as well as the other teams and the Jinchuuriki. Once the Jinchuuriki found out about Marui and Rose dating, they couldn't help but cheer for the two. But when they got Marui alone, they threatened that if he ever hurt her, he would have to answer to them in a painful way. He had to explain how he had no intention to hurt her whatsoever during the time they would be together.

The other schools soon found out and were also happy for the two. They even got some gifts to celebrate the two getting together.

Marui had just finished his match with Jackal against the Golden Pair made up of Kikumaru and Oishi. Rose rushed up to him and checked to make sure he was alright.

"Are you sure?" Rose kept pestering him which the others found amusing…especially the spectators.

"I am fine," Marui said with a small smile as she dragged him back to the bleachers.

Rose sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "You know I get worried about you Marui-senpai," she said nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Marui said before turning his head to kiss Rose on the cheek, "Call me Bunta."

Rose blushed crimson before she stuttered out, "O-Okay B-Bunta."

"You're cute," Marui said with a chuckle as he brought Rose into a one-armed hug which caused her to blush even more.

The spectators around the couple couldn't help but 'aw' at the cute sight the two made. It wasn't everyday where the regulars would get a non-fangirl as a girlfriend considering the girls just swarmed them all.

The teams watched the match between Yukimura and Ryoma. Ryoma may have achieved the 'Pinnacle of Perfection,' but it was not very effective against Yukimura's own 'Pinnacle of Perfection.' Rose had figured that someone this year would unlock that during Nationals and decided to help Yukimura unlock his own to face it. She knew that Ryoma had the potential to unlock it at an early age, and she wanted to help her team out.

With the Pinnacle of Perfection and his own style of tennis, Yukimura was able to win the Nationals making it their third win in a row.

The crowd cheered along with Rose and Marui. Even Seigaku cheered because it was the best match they had ever had in their school years. Rose could see the Jinchuuriki and their respective teams clapping in the bleachers.

Rose couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen today. She couldn't shake that feeling off, so she took it as a warning to be alert. She let Marui go in order to let him get thrown up into the air by his teammates along with the others. They were taking turns in throwing the regulars in the air for their win.

Rose looked on with a smile before she froze. "They aren't supposed to be here," she whispered under her breath before she pivoted on her foot to barely miss a sword going at her head. She grabbed its hilt with her hand as it flew towards the regulars and twisted it to stick into the ground because it was spiraling too quickly to completely stop with just her hand. Turning around, Rose glared at the people she never wanted to see in her life again.

The other Jinchuuriki were on the alert as well and got their teams to safety along with Rikkaidai into the bleachers as Rose took care of the beginning of the fight.

"You!" Rose roared out as she glared at the ten Akatsuki members. "You always ruin everything!"

"We only promised you a month, and we gave you a few months instead," Pein said with a bored tone. "Is that any way to talk?"

Rose growled out before flicking out her wrists. She was still wearing her Rikkaidai jacket to cover something, but the teams didn't know what she was hiding.

It turns out that she hid the fans she got for her birthday present inside the sleeves of the jacket.

"You want a fight?" Rose taunted already spinning the fans in her hand. "You got one!" she yelled throwing the spinning weapons on the Akatsuki.

The fans flew towards the Akatsuki but missed its mark as they all dodged the weapons. The weapons, after they reached a certain distance, turned around and flew back into Rose's hands because they didn't hit anything. Spinning them again, Rose focused chakra in the fans and threw them at the Akatsuki.

The ten dodged again missing the smirk on Rose's face. Before the group knew it, the two fans multiplied into ten total fans and followed each one of them. They didn't notice that Rose had used enough chakra to create clones of the fans and place seekers on them to follow the Akatsuki.

Grabbing two ink balls from her pocket, Rose popped them. But before the ink could attach to her hands, she started spinning on the spot while lowering her arms down to the ground and then raising them up above her head once. The end result was a spiral cage made of ink surrounding Rose. The ink then shrunk until it wrapped around the girl's body.

The ink glowed before Rose bit her thumb with her fangs. Jumping up, everyone saw her reach towards the tattoos on her legs and wipe the blood across them.

The Jinchuuriki now realized what those tattoos were and only strengthened their conclusion when the girl yelled, "Summoning Jutsu!"

When the girl landed, nine plumes of smoke rose from the ground. Calling the fans back to her and getting rid of the clones, Rose said to the Akatsuki with a smirk, "You wanted the Bijuu…come and get them!" she yelled gesturing to the nine new fighters.

When the smoke cleared, nearly all of the spectators were screaming in fear as they looked upon the nine beasts.

The Akatsuki and Jinchuuriki couldn't help but be surprised except for two. Killer Bee and Yugito knew what the tattoos were meant for since the incident with the refrigerator at Rikkaidai.

"Soooooo much better to get outa there brat," one of the beasts said while stretching. It was a gigantic fox with large bunny-like ears and had nine tails.

A two-tailed cat also looked towards Rose and waved her tail saying, "Thanks a bunch kitten."

"H-How?" Konan yelled out once she saw all of the Bijuu standing there…looming over them.

"You do forget that I'm a Jinchuuriki," Rose said smirking at the ten enemy ninja. "I have a better connection with them and a pretty good relationship. Therefore with the right…symbols I can summon them…"

"The ink marks…" Itachi said trailing off at the end once he understood.

"Precisely," Rose said shrugging her shoulders. "The ink marks I drew on my body were passage ways for the Bijuu to take so that they wouldn't be summoned all in one spot which might have been disastrous." She turned back to the other Jinchuuriki who were mostly staring with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Giggling, Rose turned her head back to the Akatsuki and said, "Have fun…"

With that, the nine Bijuu charged at the Akatsuki members with Rose bringing up the rear with back-up attacks. Whenever the Akatsuki switched opponents to get a better advantage, Rose would switch the Bijuu with a replacement to get an even better advantage.

"To think that girl would be in charge of everything!" Kakuzu yelled as he dodged another attack from the crazy Nibi.

"You call her a girl," the cat demon yelled, "We call her a woman."

"The girl has had many hardships in her life…more than you can imagine," a seven-tailed bug-like demon, namely Nanabi, said while fighting off Sasori. "Nonetheless, the curse is broken on her, and she will finally be happy…as soon as we defeat you of course."

"What makes you think you can win?" Pein asked while blocking off another of Kyuubi's tails.

Instead of one of the Bijuu answering, the Akatsuki heard one unanimous, "We will win…because of our loved ones!"

Glancing for just a second, the Akatsuki saw all of the Jinchuuriki land next to Rose to join in the fight.

"Ready to go?" Rose yelled out while grabbing her fans once more.

"You bet!" she heard them all yell before they all charged at the Akatsuki. Each of them paired up with their Bijuu to take care of an opponent. Rose was by herself because she was stronger than the others.

Naruto and Kyuubi decided to team up on Pein. Killer Bee and Hachibi went against Hidan. Fu and Nanabi went up against Konan. Utakata and his Bijuu, Rokubi, went up against Tobi while Han and Gobi went up against Kakuzu. Yonbi and Roshi decided to defeat Kisame with Yagura and Sanbi fighting off Deidara. Yugito and Nibi were already growling at Zetsu while Gaara and Shukaku were already fighting with Sasori. Rose, once again, chose to fight Itachi.

The spectators watched in fear and amazement as the ninja and Bijuu worked side by side to fight the Akatsuki.

"Break them!" Rose yelled charging at Itachi once more. The other Jinchuuriki nodded in response since they knew she meant to break the seals they had on their wrists. They all smirked as they realized they would be using their full strength to get rid of Akatsuki from their lives.

Even though Rose told them to break all of their seals, she only removed enough to keep her at 50%. If she had went all out…the building might be destroyed from the fight.

Occasionally the Jinchuuriki would team up with each other if their respective opponents went to try and get help.

"Why don't you just give up?" Itachi asked as he dodged another one of Rose's attacks using his Sharingan.

"I have someone I need no…want to protect with my entire being," Rose commented before using another fan to slice at Itachi's face only able to give him a scratch. "Make that a lot of people I want to protect," she commented glancing up to the bleachers to all of the friends she had made. Giving them a fond smile in reassurance, she turned her attention back to the battle in time to avoid getting killed by Itachi's sword.

The sword pierced through her left shoulder, but she was lucky that she had moved in time to avoid getting pierced through the heart. "You wanna fight like that huh?" Rose said with a glare as she kicked him away from her. "Then so be it!" She gripped the sword hilt and pulled it out of her shoulder before throwing it like a spear in Itachi's direction. It was made only to pierce through his knee, but the boy was stupid enough to move forward and made it pierce his hip instead.

"Show me what you're made of!" Rose yelled spinning her fans once again and threw them both at Itachi from both sides.

Itachi stood still as the fans were on the wrong path to hit him. He smirked since he thought that her aim was off, so he missed the smirk the girl gave him. All of a sudden, Itachi could feel himself being tangled in a bunch of cable wire. Looking up, he saw Rose with a smug smile on her face as her arms were pulled back. He finally realized that the fans were supposed to miss in order to wrap the cable around him.

Breaking out of it as quickly as he could, he made it in time to barely avoid Rose's swipe at his face with her claws. The battle between them continued in the same manner as well as the other matches.

The Akatsuki were trying to make the Bijuu and Jinchuuriki give up by saying how useless it was to fight. Saying how they would lose, saying how they would get killed. The Jinchuuriki and Bijuu were on one side of the building with the Akatsuki staring them down on the other.

"That's enough of that!" they heard a girl yell before a blur landed on the ground in front of them creating a plume of smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, both sides saw that Rose had landed with Itachi following close behind. Not to be outdone by the Akatsuki, Rose swung her leg up behind her and successfully kicked Itachi in the face before she flipped to fling Itachi to the Akatsuki who caught him.

"Just give up Akatsuki," Rose said with a smug smirk on her face which the other Jinchuuriki mimicked. "You'll lose either way. We are stronger, faster, better, and outnumber you in so many ways."

"We won't stop until we get what we want," Pein answered calmly as he glared at the girl.

Rose scoffed before glaring back. "If it is the Jyuubi you are after…you have better luck becoming a circus clown for little kids," she commented. "No one can or will control the Jyuubi…"

"We'll see about that," Tobi said, for once never putting in the 'I'm a good boy' comment in the conversation so far.

"You want to keep fighting?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow before she smirked and said, "Bring it on. We can take you down any day of the week."

"If you want to fight, then go back to the ninja world," Konan said turning dragging the other members of Akatsuki.

The other Jinchuuriki yelled out, "Are you chicken or something?" They were about to say more until Rose thrust out her arm to signal for the group to stop. The Bijuu never said anything as they understood the situation as well.

"I guess even the Akatsuki have a soft spot for innocent lives," Rose said with a small smile at Konan. Rose had to give it to Konan, the woman knew what she was talking about. She would regret it if Konan was killed in the battle considering the woman was a good tactician and would work well as a lawyer or with children.

The other Akatsuki were confused about her comment before they all turned to Konan for an explanation.

Before the blue-haired woman could respond, Rose answered for her by saying, "If we stay here and fight…the whole building and everyone in it will die. Fighting in the ninja world is better because people will watch the fight, but at least they can protect themselves from the attacks. I have to say Konan…you are very kind, and I do so wish that you are not killed in this battle."

The woman turned in surprise to stare at the Jinchuuriki who wished that she would live through the battle.

Rose saw the look and explained with a small smile, "You are kind, caring, and motherly. Many people in this world need that as well as in the ninja world. You could become a great lawyer with your thinking in this world or even work in an orphanage in both worlds. It would be a loss to kill you…"

Rose could see the hint of a blush on the woman's cheeks before she turned and shunshined along with the Akatsuki back to the ninja world.

Turning around, Rose saw all of the damage and winced. "That's a lot to fix…" she commented already creating a couple of shadow clones to get started on repairing all of the broken parts of the building….and there were a lot…

Once the building was all fixed about two hours later, Rose walked up to her team, and the other Jinchuuriki walked over to their respective teams.

"I'm sorry," Rose started as she hugged Marui tightly before letting go and saying, "But I have to go. You remember what the fortune tellers said don't you Bunta?"

The boy nodded in response, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Before Rose could walk away, he grabbed her arm gently and spun her around to kiss her.

When the two broke apart, Marui whispered something into her ear which she nodded to.

"I promise," the team heard her whisper back before she gave Marui a peck on the cheek goodbye. "Hope to see you all again," she said waving back to the group as she slowly let go of Marui's hand.

Everyone in the building watched as Rose dismissed the Bijuu back to their realms and gathered up the other Jinchuuriki. Some were in tears of leaving their teams which they grew attached to. Looking at the teams, she saw many of them crying as well.

"I'm sorry you guys, but you know we have to defeat them," Rose said before they all left for the ninja world and left this world behind for what some of them thought would be the last time.

"We know Rose," Fu said looking at the ground sadly, "We know…"

Rose looked back over her shoulder to stare at the National Tournament building and whispered along with the wind, "Goodbye…"


	33. Tail 33: Memories Last Forever

Beasts Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. I do not own anything besides the original characters that are included in the fanfic.

* * *

All the Jinchuuriki are around 12-15 years old to stay within the middle school category along with the rest of the PoT cast. I know that the ages are wrong; I'm just making them fit into the storyline. All of the canon characters will most likely be OOC considering I can't stay to a certain personality of a canon character no matter what I do. The Jinchuuriki have total control of their Bijuu but can still talk to them whenever. When they release the chakra of their Bijuu they become stronger of course and their voices are a mixture of their voice and the bijuu they contain, therefore 'Demon Enhanced Speaking' when they do activate their powers.

* * *

"Chat" Normal talking

'_Chat'_ Thinking

'_Chat_' Telepathy between Jinchuuriki

"**Chat**" Demon enhanced speaking

**Well this is the end of this story. I can't believe it's finally over. I had so much fun writing it even with all the writers' block. I hope you all liked to read it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now then, this chapter is longer than the others. It's just that I think the last chapter needs to be longer than the rest because it's the end of it all. Special thanks to everyone for all your support for the fanfiction and enjoy the last chapter everyone!**

* * *

Tail 33: Memories Last Forever

Three years had passed from the Nationals. Every one of the tennis regulars went to the same school in order to keep in touch with each other. They were still a bit sad that the Jinchuuriki had to leave, but tried to not show their sadness to the other students in the school.

They all went to a combined school that was created after the incident. It was named Suits Academy. Every one of the tennis regulars were accepted into the school as well as several other close friends and teammates.

The third years in middle school were now third years in high school. The same went for the second years and first years.

Marui was often seen looking out the window, but the others didn't know why he would. They thought that he was trying to get over the sadness of Rose leaving as he kept looking out the window.

The tennis regulars all decided to move out of their homes, which their parents surprisingly agreed to. They all thought that moving out would be a good way of learning to be an adult which would happen in a year or three depending on their ages.

They didn't know where to stay until they all decided to stay in Rose's old mansion. They wanted to remember the Jinchuuriki and felt it would be appropriate to help.

The entire group was glad when the house unlocked for them without them doing anything special. A few months before Rose and the Jinchuuriki left them, Rose had let them enter the house without her permission by asking them to wipe a bit of their blood on the gates while it was enhanced with her chakra.

The blood allowed the gate and house to recognize who they were and let them in whenever they liked which they found to be helpful and amusing at the same time.

They all moved into the house the summer when most of the third years had entered high school. It was a little harder to get the second and first years to move in, but it still happened.

Everyone was at tennis practice again. Many of the teens took on self-defense classes as an extra reminder of the friends that had left them three years prior. They couldn't help but miss the ten kids who worked their way into their hearts. They hoped they were doing alright considering it had been three years.

They all had refused to think of any negative thoughts about what could have happened to the ten Jinchuuriki. It would have hurt immensely if anything did happen to the group.

"You working on that move of yours again Marui?" a voice asked the boy who was pivoting on his foot while hitting a…peculiar shot.

Marui stopped and caught the tennis ball with his hand before turning toward the speaker and said, "Hello Yukimura-buchou, and yes I am."

"She would be proud of you Marui-kun," Yukimura said placing a hand on the teen's shoulder. "After all…you did create that move for her."

"The shot will be done after awhile…I still need to find a good name for it though," Marui commented before moving back to the wall to practice the shot once more.

Yukimura smiled and chuckled as Marui kept shooting at the wall. He turned to leave but shot over his shoulder, "We'll all help to come up with a name for it." He saw a slight nod of Marui's head before he left the court completely.

"Is Marui-senpai still practicing that new shot of his?" an emerald-haired teen asked Yukimura.

Looking down, Yukimura saw Ryoma staring into the practice court that Marui was using. He nodded when he caught Ryoma's eye and saw the boy smirk.

"We are all waiting to name the move after those ten aren't we?" Yukimura asked the boy.

"Many of them have ideas for the names…just…they aren't really that good," Ryoma said walking in step along with Yukimura towards the club house.

Everyone had heard of the move Marui was trying to create and immediately started to come up with a name. The move looked interesting enough to them to get their attention right off the bat.

Pretty soon, practice was over and everyone got changed to go to their morning classes. Many of the tennis regulars had the same lunch which they would spend working on homework, deciding what to do for tournaments, practicing tennis, or trying to come up with a name for Marui's new technique.

During class, Marui was seen staring out the window once more. The teachers didn't like to be ignored but they understood the situation as well. The teachers that were hired at this academy happened to be many of the others teachers at their old middle schools. They were also sad about the ten Jinchuuriki leaving their lives, so they understood the pain and loss.

During lunch, everyone was inside a classroom at one end of the academy. Only they were allowed inside because they were the only ones with access to the room.

"Have you figured out a name yet Marui?" Niou asked the red-head while snagging another rice ball from his lunch.

Marui shook his head and looked out the window again before starting to eat.

"Do you think they are alright nya?" Kikumaru asked staring at the lunch on his lap.

Oishi put his arm around the boy to comfort him and said, "I'm sure that they are fine Eiji. I'm sure they are fine."

Everyone was still a little worried about the ten. Not as much as they were when the Jinchuuriki first left, but they were still a bit worried…

Kirihara, Ryoma, Hiyoshi, Momo, and Kaidoh were all working on their homework from their classes, so they wouldn't need to bring much schoolwork home. They already had to carry enough with their tennis and training gear.

Fuji, Inui, Sanada, Yanagi, Oshitari, and Choutarou went over to help so that the group could finish the homework early. They didn't want anyone carrying more than absolutely necessary.

They learned from the Jinchuuriki that having too much to carry could be a bad thing considering…

**_~Flashback~_**

****_"You carry too much Sanada-fukubuchou," Rose commented looking at the two bags that Sanada was carrying. _

_ She could hear someone scoff before muttering, "You should be one to talk Rose-chan…"_

_ "Fine," she said with a turn of her head, "But don't blame me if he goes falling down a hill from all that weight."_

_ Before the team knew it, a car sped by and created a lot of wind to push Sanada down the hill they were on. _

_ Rose reached out and grabbed the strap of one of Sanada's bag and held on tightly yelling, "I told you so!" She turned her head over her shoulder to yell, "Someone help me get this lug back up!" _

**_~Flashback End~_**

The group couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of when Rose was straining to pull Sanada back up from nearly falling over the hill when that car sped by. They were good memories…with their precious people.

"Everyone done with their homework?" Yukimura asked looking around the room. He got a nod from everyone in reply except for one which happened to be Marui. He was staring at the window again. Yukimura wasn't really worried…he knew Marui had something on his mind. The only thing bothering the former Rikkaidai captain was that he didn't know what Marui was thinking right now.

"Let's start with the naming of that technique then," Atobe said already getting out one of the boards hidden in the room filled with previous names they had come up with.

"I can't think without seeing the move again," Kirihara commented rubbing at his head trying to think of a good name for the trick that would be perfect for the move. It was modeled after the way one of the Jinchuuriki moved during the last fight.

"After school, why doesn't Marui go ahead and practice it while we try to come up with a name along with the others?" Gakuto suggested while staring at Marui from the corner of his eye.

Marui was still staring out the window thinking about the dates he had with Rose before she had to leave. He wanted to see her again…heck, all of the tennis regulars wanted to see those ten trouble-makers again.

Kintarou missed his prank buddies, Saeki missed his sparring partners, and pretty much everyone had missed the Jinchuuriki they had come to bond with closely.

"Anyone want to practice sparring while we wait for lunch to end?" Saeki suggested already standing up and stretching for the mock fights they would have occasionally to keep in shape.

Everyone nodded before they got up and moved all of the desks and chairs to the walls of the room in order to create a large fighting area in the middle of the room. They set up the desks and chairs in order to act like steps whenever one person would nearly crash into them.

They all sparred against each other for the rest of lunch before the afternoon classes started. It was the same thing as the morning classes, and the entire club couldn't wait to get outside and practice.

Once school was over, the group went into the clubhouse to start on homework first. They always tried to finish their homework first before anything else to avoid carrying any extra baggage.

After everyone was done with their homework, they all decided to have races around the courts in order to work on their stamina. They still had a lot of work to do to catch up to the Jinchuuriki…

**_~Flashback~_**

_ "If you're so fast, then why don't you guys prove it?" Kirihara taunted the ten Jinchuuriki while flicking Rose on the nose. _

_ "You know we can beat you hands down Akaya-kun," Rose remarked with a smirk on her own._

_ Kirihara scoffed before leaning back and saying, "Like I said…prove it."_

_ Inui stepped up next with two full pitchers of something black…_

_ "What is that?" Yugito cautiously said while eyeing the liquid in the pitchers. She didn't like the drink one bit just with one look. _

_ Everyone besides Inui and Fuji couldn't help but gag when Inui said it was his new and improved stamina juice. Once he started listing off the ingredients, some people actually ran off in order to throw up their lunches. It was that bad…_

_ "The last person in the camp to make it last in the race will have to drink a half pitcher," Inui explained putting the two pitchers on a nearby table. He pulled out a stopwatch before saying, "Time limit is two minutes considering the size of the courts. The time will shorten by five seconds every ten laps. On your mark, get set, go!"_

_ Everyone set off running besides the Jinchuuriki who were jogging behind the group. Everyone else was too far ahead to see the smug smirks on the Jinchuurikis faces. _

_ Everyone ran like the devil was after them while the Jinchuuriki jogged just fast enough to make it within the time mark by just a second. _

_ When it came to the 60th lap, nearly everyone was on the ground from the run, and the time limit was now down by a half minute. The remaining runners had to get the lap within a minute and a half._

_ All of the Jinchuuriki were left as well as some of the best runners in the club._

_ When it came to the 69th lap, Inui yelled out, "Next lap will be last! The last one here will have to drink the half-pitcher!"_

_ Everyone started running faster missing the smirk that Rose sent off towards them along with the other Jinchuuriki._

_ Rose tilted her heads toward the Jinchuuriki before inclining her head toward the finish line. When she received nods, she leaned forward along with the rest of the Jinchuuriki before they all started sprinting towards the finish. _

_ They sprinted past the remaining runners with smiles on their faces and waves from the girls. They saw Fu stick her tongue out at them childishly before they all took off towards the finish line and finishing at the same time. _

_ The remaining runners couldn't help but gawk at the speed the ten were going on. One minute they were behind by a half lap, and in the next second they were already finishing the lap…Dang, that was impressive._

_ Kirihara was panting on the ground after recovering from the juice when he had given up on the 50th lap. "Alright," he was able to say between pants, "I give…you guys are fast…"_

_ They all saw the Jinchuuriki smirk before giving them each soldier pills in order to help regain some of their energy which helped when they had to do practice matches right after to show the coaches their improvement._

**_~Flashback Ends~_**

Again, it was a fond memory of theirs. They were working hard to catch up to the Jinchuuriki in some way or form whether it be intelligence, strength, stamina, stealth, or just plain old fighting.

They wanted to remember the ten Jinchuuriki as much as they could.

Whenever they were in Rose's mansion, they would always go through the Jinchuuriki rooms that Rose had finally let them see once she had uncovered who she was at the training camp. She had finally felt that the entire group should know what the Jinchuuriki were really like and told them everything…from her past of when she met the Jinchuuriki to the present time.

They always looked through old photos of when the entire group, including the Jinchuuriki, was together during middle school.

How much they wanted to be together again. To help each other; to support each other; to care for one another…they wanted it back once more.

After the races around the courts, the teams decided to play practice matches before Marui would practice his new technique. They felt that if they got their blood pumping, they would be able to think better.

Everyone paired up and started playing matches against the other whether it was singles, doubles, or sometimes when they felt like it, triples. Triples was fun occasionally when the group was bored and wanted to make a contest about who would bump into who first.

Many agreed that having Eiji, Gakuto, and Marui on the same side was a bad idea as the two acrobatics would always bump into each other while Marui would accidently hit one of them in the back of the head when trying to return a shot.

They felt like Fuji, Yuuta, and Choutarou was a good combination however. Fuji used his returns effectively while covering the back area of the court. Yuuta covered the middle area with his Super Rising shot while Choutarou was able to successfully determine who the shot would go to before calling out the name to warn them.

The captains of the former middle school teams were also a good combination to have. Tezuka would cover the back area with his Tezuka Zone technique. Atobe would cover the front with his technique Hametsu No Rondo. Yukimura would cover any empty area which happened to be a lot since Tezuka kept staying in one spot. Yukimura would occasionally use his own technique in order to confuse the opponents making it easier for Tezuka and Atobe to finish it.

Another good pairing was Niou, Ryoma, and Saeki. Niou was able to mimic any player which would be helpful against anyone the three couldn't handle regularly. Ryoma was an all-round player which meant he could cover a lot of ground when the other two were trying to piece something together to break through the opponent's plan. Saeki was able to use his ability earned from Kendo to predict where the opponent was going to go and warned whoever was closest to the shot.

Many of the schools were intertwined because of these triple matches. They were fun to play and fun to bet on whoever would crash into each other first. During a match, the clumsy ones were usually the ones people bet on first…

They wondered how the Jinchuuriki would handle triples considering the teens created the idea when the group of ten had left. They had been inspired by the way that the Jinchuuriki were able to pair up with their respective Bijuu as well as another pair.

They all still agreed that playing with four on a team would be quiet difficult and decided to stick with just having three people on a team until they could play it well.

Finally the practice matches were done. Before Marui could practice however, all of the former middle school captains seemed to remember that they had to pick the best 24 representatives for the next tournament.

Suits Academy was separated into teams for each gender when it came to sports tournaments. It was separated into King, Queen, Jack, and Ace. Every once in a while, the team named Joker would pop up occasionally for the sports. Kings and Queens represented the team that the players thought would be the best out of the teams depending on the gender of the club. Jack and Ace would be the runners up just in case something happened. Joker was the back-up in case anything went really wrong.

Speaking of really wrong, the teams didn't need to especially worry about the ten Jinchuuriki. Yukimura hadn't gotten another attack because of his disease, so they assumed that either he was really lucky, or Rose was alive. They hoped it was the latter as they truly missed the ten Jinchuuriki.

After choosing the teams, they finally were able to let Marui practice his shot on an opponent. He chose to practice against Kirihara since he was the second closest friend to Rose…after him of course.

They started playing the match with Kirihara's serve. The new technique that Marui had come up with was designed for low shots as well as smashes which Kirihara did.

Kirihara hit a smash every chance he got to and hit low shots. Marui tried to use his new technique and somehow messed it up slightly. He had been practicing the move ever since he had entered high school. It had been a work in progress as he had to work on his flexibility along with Kikumaru and Gakuto.

"One more time Akaya!" Marui yelled once again failing to get the technique perfectly and how he wanted it.

"Alright," Kirihara panted out before getting in position once more to serve.

The watching spectators had come up with many names for the imperfect shots which Marui rejected until they came up with a name for the perfect shot he was trying to get.

Kirihara hit another smash, and Marui finally saw his chance to get it right. Rushing towards the falling tennis ball, Marui pivoted on his foot and hit the ball with a backhanded swing before it touched the ground. Instead of spinning out of control, the ball bounced off the racket and to Kirihara's court.

The boy tried to return it only to get a surprise.

The tennis ball bounced onto the court before spiraling up and around the boy before it spiraled down and landed on the opposite side of Kirihara.

Everyone recognized the movement that Marui was trying to perfect and smiled. They recognized the swirl drawn in the air as the one that Rose had drawn with ink around her body in her last fight with the Akatsuki in this world.

"Congratulations Marui-senpai!" Kirihara yelled excitedly. "You finally got it, and man is it perfect! It looked exactly how Rose moved her hands to get that swirl in the air!" Kirihara was giving Marui a huge grin on his face along with many of the spectators.

Marui smiled before it dropped into a frown. Before anyone was able to ask, they heard him mutter, "It still needs the perfect name though…"

"How about a Pivot Spiral?" Gakuto suggested. He only thought of that because Marui had pivoted on his foot to get the spiral.

Marui shook his head in response. Everyone started to give out their own ideas only to have them shot down by Marui shaking his head. They were close to giving up on the name until they heard someone else.

"How about Winding Hearts?" a voice said from the top of the bleachers.

Everyone turned their attention to see who had spoken. They all widened their eyes in shock and surprise once they saw who it was.

At the top of the bleachers were ten people all dressed up in the school uniforms.

There were three girls and seven boys in the group. The males had yellow hair, black, grey, or red hair. The girls had blonde hair, green hair, or white hair.

The tennis regulars couldn't help but smile soon after at the people staring back at them.

Marui dropped his racquet and stared at the leader of the group who had a fond smile on her face as she stared back. He started walking over to the girl before running over and pulling the girl into a tight embrace.

Marui couldn't help it as a few tears started to fall along with the other tennis regulars who were finally happy to meet their precious ones again. Looking around, the tennis regulars saw many of the teachers crying at the windows with many other students doing the same. Everyone in the academy had one thing in common…they all held ten people precious in their hearts…

Marui kept hugging the white-haired girl tightly and kept whispering, "You're back…you're finally back."

"I promised didn't I?' the girl responded returning the embrace and kissing the side of Marui's head.

"You're finally back…Rose," Marui said one final time before pulling away and kissing the girl in front of everyone.

Everyone smiled as the two held each other close after three long years of waiting.

When the two pulled away, they both remembered the promise they made to each other.

**_~Flashback~_**

_ "I'm sorry," Rose started as she hugged Marui tightly before letting go and saying, "But I have to go. You remember what the fortune tellers said don't you Bunta?"_

_ The boy nodded in response, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Before Rose could turn away, he grabbed her arm gently and spun her around to kiss her._

_ When the two broke apart, Marui whispered something into her ear which she nodded to._

Marui had whispered into Rose's ear, "When you do survive the fight…please come back to me…"

_ "I promise," the team heard her whisper back before she gave Marui a peck on the cheek goodbye. "Hope to see you all again," she said waving back to the group as she slowly let go of Marui's hand._

**_~Flashback End~_**

That was one promise that Rose had nearly died to keep…literally. She and the other Jinchuuriki had fought against the Akatsuki and had finally won against them. There weren't any deaths as the Jinchuuriki were trying to keep the casualty count to a minimum even if they were the enemies. Konan had switched to their side once she realized she didn't like to fight and that she wanted to live a normal life…she had decided to work at orphanages along with Pein who joined her after seeing what he had done to the people he cared for most.

Rose leaned forward and placed her forehead against Marui's while intertwining their hands together. She said loud enough for everyone to hear, "That was very sweet of you Bunta to create a move modeled after me. I hope the name 'Winding Hearts' is to your liking."

"What made you choose that name?" Marui asked giving Rose a peck on the forehead before placing his forehead back on hers.

Rose just chuckled and looked at him with a fond look in her eyes as she answered, "Because…we all found a way to wind ourselves into your hearts. Isn't that right?" She asked the question while turning her attention to the tennis regulars on the courts and got nods in return.

Turning Rose's attention back to him, Marui asked Rose, "Do you remember what we said when you broke down at the park?" When he got a nod from the girl, he smiled before he pulled away and looked for something in his pocket. He glanced over and saw the confused look in everyone's eyes besides Kirihara who was smiling at him and nodding.

Pulling something out of his pocket, Marui took Rose's hand and opened the box in front of her while asking, "Be mine?"

Rose gasped as she saw what was inside of the box. Tears welled up in her eyes until she yelled 'yes' and hugged Marui tightly with her arms around his neck. She was crying in happiness as she hung onto Marui and then kissed him on the lips before burying her head in the crook of his neck.

Marui held the girl close to him after she buried her head into his neck. When he saw the confused looks from his team as well as the Jinchuuriki, he turned the open box to them.

What they all saw made them gasp as well. The Jinchuuriki started crying in happiness for their friend while the team smiled at Marui for making her happy.

Inside the box were two intertwined rings with a message above it…

_ I have loved you for as long as I met you. For now until we part, I will never leave you. Be forever mine, and I will keep this promise of a lifetime… _

It was finally the end of it all…the end of the curse of the Jinchuuriki who spent their lives in suffering and loneliness. All saved by one group of at first strangers…that turned into something more…


End file.
